


Der Seifenschaum

by PhilenaP



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Inception AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 62,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 盗梦AU系列鲁尔三角+十字兔





	1. Chapter 1

Mats是在惹恼了一群英国人之后想到找Benedikt帮忙的，其实这件事也不能完全是他一个人的责任，业界那“严谨”如《图片报》和《太阳报》一样的八卦消息网在这件事上起了推波助澜的作用。不过这一切都已经不重要了，现在Mats Hummels知道的就是一群恼羞成怒的英国人现在也许正在多特蒙德某一条街道转角的一个垃圾桶后面准备随时把他拖入一个梦境然后在他的大脑里找出自己想要的东西，最后在他还在梦境中的时候把他送到另一个世界里去，或者更糟，直接让他进入Limbo。因此他需要帮助，在Mats知道自己惹了麻烦之后想到第一个能够帮助他的人不是Marco也不是Kevin，而是早就淡出了这一个行业的盖尔森基兴建筑师Benedikt。  
Benedikt从来都不住在盖尔森基兴，那里对于曾经业界最为出色的“建筑师”来说只不过是一个他曾经工作过的地方，是他曾经获得名声，也许获得更多东西的地方。Mats是在杜塞尔多夫找到Benedikt的，当时这位年轻的杜塞尔多夫大学的数学讲师正在给他的几个学生上复习课，一间大的阶梯教室里只有稀稀拉拉的几个学生坐在桌子后面，听着年轻的讲师在讲无聊的带参数的广义积分。Mats找了一个很靠后的座位坐下，并且他可以确定Benedikt在他进门的时候就注意到了他，现在这位年轻的“建筑师”只不过是在故作镇静而已。  
“你怎么来了？”坐在他前面的一个学生回过头来瞥了Mats一眼，Mats当然认识这个年轻人，Julian Draxler，永远跟在Benedikt后面的小家伙，也可以说是Benedikt最出色的学生。“我有些非常要紧的事情，不过现在看来对于Benni来说没有什么比教会你们这些讨厌的数学更重要的了。”他这样回答着，明显是在讽刺Julian对于数学的厌恶。之前Mats不止一次见到这个年轻人在跟着盖尔森基兴那些团队的人一起工作的时候还带着厚厚的一本影印数学题集，“我是不会帮你做作业的，Julian，你这样下去很可能得不到毕业证”，当时的Benedikt一边笑着一边把Julian推给他的数学题集推了回去，语气不容拒绝。  
Julian嘴里叼着一支印着杜塞尔多夫大学logo的圆珠笔，Mats可以确定这是这个小家伙在Benedikt的办公室顺来的，含含糊糊地对Mats说了一句，“你连大学都没读过，你没法理解数学分析的可恨之处。”这句话绝对是一种嘲讽，不过Mats今天也没有心情和Julian吵架，他从包里拿出自己的Pad收邮件，邮箱里满是Marco发来的紧急邮件，那一个个的小红叹号让Mats有些审美疲劳。“如果你现在回到多特蒙德来，我们还能帮你想想办法，你现在死到哪里去了。”这是Marco发给他的邮件的第一句话，Mats有些不理解，这听起来完全不像是Marco的语气，他的手指滑着Pad的屏幕，他发现下一行Marco补充了一句“上一句是Kevin说的，我只不过是用了一个直接引语来转述一下”。  
“我现在没法回多特蒙德，我现在在其他地方想办法。”他只回复了这么一句，邮件里不能透露出更多的信息，那些被他惹毛了的英国人（更确切来说还是英格兰北部那些说着奇怪口音英语的家伙）很有可能黑进他的邮箱然后通过各种蛛丝马迹把他挖出来。其实他和英国人之间没有特别大的误会，只不过是用一种不好看的方式表达了他不会投靠那个有钱有势的英国人团体，并且顺便抢了他们的一份生意。当然，Mats这张嘴为他惹来了无数的麻烦，有不少慕尼黑的前辈依然对这个口无遮拦的家伙恨之入骨。这个行业里充满着背叛与欺骗的故事，Mats也没必要对那些英国人存在什么愧疚心理，只要他能接到工作、能赚到钱、能在行业里继续站稳脚跟，这就足够了。  
他是德国行业里最优秀的“潜盗者”之一，之所以Mats没有说他是最优秀的，那是因为他真的没有底气说自己比活跃在慕尼黑的Philipp要出色。Philipp Lahm的团队一直把自己的工作重心放在德国南部，他有着一流的“伪装者”Thomas（Mats见过那个看起来不靠谱的年轻人，但是在梦境中实在是被Thomas高超的专业技术所折服），还有着社交圈子广泛的“前哨”Bastian，有的时候那个荷兰前哨Arjen也会过去帮忙，看在钱的份上，那可是一个荷兰人。而相比于慕尼黑的这帮家伙，Mats自认为多特蒙德团队可以和他们争夺业务的“核心竞争力”就是他们收费比较低廉，但是业务水平与对方不相上下。毕竟他们的团队里都是一帮年轻人，赚钱对于他们来说是次要的，这帮小家伙们更喜欢的是这份工作带来的新鲜刺激感。想到这一点的时候Mats不由得露出了一个讽刺的笑容，这份工作的确能够带来肾上腺素飙升的感觉，不过这和工作的风险指数是成正比的。

“你好，Mats，我没想到你今天会过来看我。”Benedikt在结束了复习课之后从讲台上走下来，走到Mats旁边坐到桌子上，Julian没有像其他学生一样一下课就窜出教室，而是带着一些敌意看着Mats。“我有事要找你，Benni。”Mats开门见山地说，他实在是没有时间和Benedikt再绕弯子，每一分每一秒对于他们来说都异常宝贵，这甚至与性命相关。  
“我希望你只是约我出去喝一杯咖啡，我知道杜塞尔多夫有一家很不错的咖啡馆，Julian很喜欢那里的饼干。”Benedikt说的时候看了一眼站在他旁边的Julian，稍稍笑了笑，但是Mats却怎么也笑不出来。他没有时间约Benedikt出来喝咖啡，虽然他十分想这么做（而且没有Julian在旁边，绝对没有），但是现在他也只能把这一项排在议事日程之后。  
“对不起，Benni，改天我一定请你喝咖啡，不过现在你得跟我去一趟你的工作室。”  
“我，跟你，去我的工作室？”Benedikt的笑容再一次出现在他的脸上，然而站在旁边的Julian却还是脸色发黑，Mats十分怀疑下一秒Julian就会过来用他那本厚厚的《数学分析》来把他揍一顿。“我以为你会让我跟你去多特蒙德，你的工作室。再说了，你不是已经有了新的‘建筑师’吗，那个被Philipp夸奖的小孩子。”  
“我不能回多特蒙德，他们不会有人想到我会去盖尔森基兴，介于多特蒙德和你们‘良好’的关系。Erik始终还是个小孩，而且这次我真的需要你的帮助，我不能把Erik扯进来，这实在是太危险了。”Mats说着，眼睛却一直在回避Benedikt的目光。这句话有一半是真的，还有一半是假的。他并不是因为害怕危险才不去找Erik当“建筑师”的，他只是还信不过那个年轻的孩子，这毕竟是和自己的性命相关的事情，他宁愿来求Benedikt。  
“真是令人感动。”这次说话的是Julian，他白了Mats一眼，“我没想到你是这么有人情味的一个家伙，不过你就没有考虑过Benni的安全吗？”  
这句话让Mats无法回答，他有些尴尬地看着Benedikt坐着的桌子上放着的一本讲义。“对不起，”他小声地说着，“Benni你不用跟我进入梦境，你只需要帮我设计好迷宫。”  
“我不会帮你设计迷宫，我也不会允许你进入我的梦境。抱歉，Mats，我不允许除了Julian之外的任何人进入我的梦境，你也不例外。”  
Benedikt把自己的讲义收了起来，拍了拍站在他旁边的Julian的肩膀，“我们该走了，Jule，你不是跟我说晚上想去那家越南餐馆？”他说着，旁边的Julian立马抓起了放在座位下面的书包背在身上。“等一下，Benni。”Mats的声音提高了一些，如果现在Benedikt和Julian就这样离开的话，不出两个月他们就可以在某一个不知名的街角发现他的尸体了。“我不会进入你的梦境，但是请你帮我设计梦境里的迷宫，我只信任你一个‘建筑师’，你是我唯一的希望了。”  
这句话的确有些夸张的成分，除去Benedikt之外，Mats也见识过其他人设计的梦境，Benedikt的设计可以排在第二位，第一位的那一位是他们约定好的不会提的人。  
“那你今天晚上和我们一起去吃饭吧，Mats，我觉得你会喜欢那家餐馆的。”  
“晚饭后你会不会跟我去盖尔森基兴，你的工作室？”  
Benedikt没有马上回答，旁边的Julian有些着急地捏了捏他的手，“Benni，你不要带他去盖尔森基兴。”他说着，但是Benedikt也没有回应Julian，只是回握住了年轻人的手。“我会带你去盖尔森基兴，我只帮你设计梦境，其他的事情和我没有任何关系，你要按照业界酬劳的百分之一百二十支付我报酬，我只要现金。”  
这次轮到Mats沉默了，他知道Benedikt之前的酬劳是多少，如果要求现金支付的话他真的手头凑不出三万多欧元的现金。但是这次既然Benedikt肯开口帮他这个忙，他也就没什么理由再去讨价还价。  
“可以，我能不能先付两百欧元的订金，我现在口袋里只有这么多现金了。”  
Benedikt笑了笑，另一只手拍了拍Mats的左胸，“你可以过来把晚饭的账单结了，就当作定金好了。”

这不是Mats第一次来Benedikt在盖尔森基兴的工作室，他不能理解为什么Benedikt还把工作室设在盖尔森基兴而不是和他的家一样搬到杜塞尔多夫。工作室还是和几年前一个模样，这间曾经是废弃工厂厂房的大房间里面摆了他们需要的一切仪器和设备，旁边甚至贴心地有一个可以睡觉的小房间和一个更衣室。Benedikt坐在一张白色的沙发椅上，抬起头看着站在那里的Mats。“你到底遇到了什么麻烦，Mats，让你连多特蒙德都回不去。”  
“英国人。”Mats简单地说，他不想把整个混乱的事情都告诉Benedikt，就像Julian说的一样，他也不能把Benedikt的安危置之不理。Julian坐到Benedikt的旁边，两个人挤在一张稍微宽一点的单人沙发椅上，Mats不能理解这个年轻人对于Benedikt这种别扭的依赖感，他是说，Julian又不是Benedikt的弟弟或者儿子，他只不过是Benedikt带的一个学生而已。  
“你需要一个什么样的梦境，你又要在梦境中做什么？”  
“我需要一个三层的梦境，因为我需要做一件很疯狂的事情。”  
“别诉我你想学Thomas和Philipp他们那样，通过在对家的脑子里植入一个想法来逃避对家的追杀。”Benedikt说这句话的时候脸上依然是他那种温暖的笑容。“不过我可能做不好那么复杂的梦境，你知道我并不是最好的‘建筑师’。”  
“你已经是最好的‘建筑师’了，Benni。”Mats蹲在Benedikt面前，攥住了他的手，这成功地赢来了Julian充满敌意的眼神。“你不需要和Manuel去比谁是更好的一个。”这句话是Mats下了很大决心才说出来的，他们业界不成文的规定是不能在Benedikt面前提起Manuel，这个曾经是盖尔森基兴乃至整个德国业界最优秀的“建筑师”，不过Mats似乎忽略了一点，这个在盖尔森基兴的工作室曾经是Manuel和Benedikt一起创办的。  
“我知道，谢谢你Mats，我会试着去做一个接近完美的迷宫给你，不过你需要给我时间。”他挣脱开了Mats握着他的手，“你能给我多少时间？”  
“三天时间，这真的是最多的时间了Benni，我很抱歉不能给你更多时间来设计迷宫。”  
“三天已经够了，你可以去那边的屋里睡一会儿，我要和Julian讨论一下设计的事情。”  
这是一个无声的逐客令，Mats只能起来往那边的屋里走，小房间的房门上插着一把钥匙，但是屋门把手上已经落了一些灰尘，想必这里已经很久都没有人住过了。他回头看了一眼在那边不知道说什么的Benedikt和Julian，用钥匙拧开了房门锁。  
没有人知道Benedikt具体是在什么时候开始拒绝除了Julian之外的任何人进入他的梦境的，就连帮别人设计梦境的时候他也只能让Julian一个人和他进入梦境，然后再由Julian进入其他人的梦境去告诉那些人具体的设计是什么样子的，这就无形之中增加了一定的风险性。不过Julian也在迅速成长为一个出色的“建筑师”，他已经可以不依靠Benedikt一个人设计出令人眼花缭乱的迷宫了。Mats有一次和Kevin搭档的时候见识过Julian一个人设计的迷宫，不得不说Julian是Benedikt最出色的学生，这个二十出头的年轻人设计的迷宫继承了Benedikt的风格，但是在其中又多了一些冒险的设计，Mats隐隐约约觉得他在什么地方见到过这种风格的迷宫，但是他又不能在第一时间想起来。这不是南部Philipp他们的“建筑师”Toni的那种带有一些东欧元素的迷宫，也不是在英国开展业务的Per的那种让人摸不着头脑的风格。Mats记得有一次Philipp在喝咖啡的时候跟他说起，那一次Arjen跟他们描述那个荷兰最好的潜盗者，同时也是一个建筑师Robin van Persie设计的那充满艺术感的迷宫，如果Philipp的转述属实的话，他倒是想有机会见识一下这两个充满艺术感的建筑师设计的迷宫到底有什么相似之处。直到有一天失眠的时候Mats才想起来Julian的设计中的那种会突然出现的巨大摩天大楼或者是复杂螺旋的楼梯是在谁的设计中经常出现，Manuel，但是这并不符合逻辑，Manuel和Benedikt搭档的时候Julian还只是一个十七岁不到的孩子，他不可能从Manuel那里学到多少东西。而现在没有人知道Manuel在哪里，Mats可以确定，就连Benedikt也不知道Manuel在哪里。  
他躺在被灰尘味环绕的木头床上，从橱子里拿出来一床毯子。现在他终于可以睡这一个星期以来的第一个安稳觉了，虽然Julian并不喜欢他，但这总比睡在其他地方提心吊胆地担心自己是不是会被那些英格兰北部的家伙们在梦里割了喉咙要好的多，至少在Benedikt身边他是安全的。他这样想着，从口袋里拿出来一个被Kevin批评是“幼稚”的图腾，他的黄黑条纹相间的一个胸针，往桌子上一仍，并且满意地看见针头朝上。这不是一个梦境，Mats想着，把自己的图腾收好，闭上了眼睛。随后也不会有梦境，他们这一行的人都失去了自然做梦的乐趣。


	2. Chapter 2

“你对于这一层的设计有什么想法吗，Jule？”旧厂房桌子上放着的一个白色闹钟的夜光指针指到了凌晨三点的地方，Julian没忍住打了个呵欠。Benedikt注意到这个年轻人趴在桌子上都快睡着了，根本就没有精力继续看桌子上他画的图纸。刚才他花了一个多小时在Auto CAD上把迷宫的基本平面图画出来，又和Julian把放在底下积灰的打印机收拾了一下，Julian的两只手上都是灰尘，他故意过去用沾满灰的右手食指在Benedikt脸上抹了一道，“Julian！”Benedikt装作生气的样子对着年轻人小声抱怨着，却只得到了年轻人一个笑容和在脸颊另一边的一道灰尘。  
而刚才还精力过剩会和自己开玩笑的Julian现在就像是用完了自己所有的力气，Benedikt看了他一眼，“如果你累了的话就去休息吧，我自己再改一改。”年轻人听到这句话之后抬起头，“不，我还——”他又打了一个呵欠，“不困。”  
“我可没记得教过你在困得睁不开眼的时候还说自己不困。”Benedikt笑了笑，拿走了Julian手里的那支铅笔。“你去那边的靠椅里睡一会儿吧，我去给你找张毯子。”  
“那你不休息吗，你今天可是上了一下午的复习课，又开车从杜塞尔多夫到盖尔森基兴来。”Julian从椅子上站起来，伸展了一下他越来越细长的胳膊，Benedikt总是在担心这个年轻人个头窜的太快而没有足够的肌肉来填满他的骨骼。但是现在看来Benedikt的担心有些多余，眼看着Julian就要长的比他要高了，然而胳膊上线条好看的肌肉告诉他这个“小家伙”并不需要他来担心长身体的问题。  
“我答应了Mats三天之后给他设计好的迷宫，我可不想食言。”  
Julian已经走到了靠椅旁边，就站在那里盯着还在收拾图纸的Benedikt。“但是我也答应了Manu要照顾好你，我也不想食言。”这句话说出来之后Julian成功地吸引了Benedikt全部的注意力，建筑师把他的图纸放到一边，手里的铅笔也被放回到了文具盒里。他走到已经躺到靠椅上的Julian身边，低头在Julian的左脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，“快点睡觉，Jule。”他这样说着，并没有直接面对刚才Julian说的那句话。

Julian Draxler是活跃在德国西北部鲁尔区的一个年轻的“建筑师”，用已经功成名就退出行业很多年的知名“建筑师”Bierhoff先生的话来说，这个年轻人很有可能是未来整个鲁尔区“建筑师”的希望。不过Julian对于外界的这些夸奖没有过多的表态，他既不谦虚地认为自己还达不到别人夸奖中的那种高度，也不会因为这些赞美而沾沾自喜。Julian的生活似乎并没有随着他在业界增长的名气而有多大的改变，他像往常一样在学校里读书，在课余时间担任一些团队的“建筑师”来给自己的银行账户里增加收入，剩下的时间他让自己黏在Benedikt的后面。虽然在外人看来Benedikt只是Julian的大学导师，但是这个年轻人知道Benedikt教给他的并不只是数学那么简单。  
“又在梦里被潜意识的防御者捅刀子了？”十八岁的Julian睁开眼的时候Manuel正坐在他的旁边看着他揉着自己肚子上并不存在的那个伤口，业界最知名的“建筑师”，同时也是他们整个盖尔森基兴团队的领袖现在正喝着咖啡。Benedikt坐在Manuel旁边，手里拿着一张刚刚打印出来的图纸。“我猜猜，Julian你是惹恼了Manu的‘防御者’吧，你要知道那些家伙的脾气可不怎么好。”  
“但是我和Benni你一起去Manu的梦里的时候他们表现的还是很有礼貌的。”Julian有些不满地看着Benedikt带着笑意的嘴角，那个在梦里获得的伤口现在还让他脊背发凉。Benedikt用手里的铅笔在图纸上画来画去，Manuel伸手拿走了他的铅笔，顺便在Benedikt的嘴角上吻了一下。Benedikt没有回吻，只是有些不好意思地盯着桌子上剩下的图纸。“我的潜意识对Benni比较友好，可能他们还对你不是很熟悉，Jule。”Manuel的手自然而然地放到了Benedikt的腰上，Julian躺在躺椅上不想起来，他刚刚可是在梦里被Manuel的潜意识防御者捅了好几刀，这就是他们两个所谓的“特殊训练”？   
“再过两天我要和南部的那些人一起去一趟伦敦。”Manuel把Julian从躺椅上拉起来，顺手揉了揉年轻人深色的卷发，Julian晃了晃脑袋，“你要去伦敦啊，我们能不能跟你一起去？”他这么说着，眼巴巴地看着坐在Manuel旁边的Benedikt。  
“不行，Jule你不能跟我一起去，Benni也不能去。”Manuel的表情突然变得严肃了起来，而Benedikt一直没有说话，他似乎早就知道了这件事，Julian想着，有些委屈地继续看着Benedikt。  
“你能告诉我为什么吗，Manu，我可以跟学校的老师请假，你说对不对Benni？”  
“这不是请假的问题。”盖尔森基兴最好的“建筑师”这样说着，“这次的工作并不合法，而且我不知道会有多大的危险，不仅仅是在梦里的危险，真实世界里的那些人也许更需要我们来提防。”  
“那你为什么还要去，你总是告诉我不要介入到太危险的工作里。”Julian的声音提高了两个调子，他从躺椅上站起来，看着自己面前这两个教他如何在梦境中建造迷宫的人。他已经有些不满Benedikt和Manuel总是把他当成小孩子，看在上帝的份上，他已经十八岁了，是一个大学生，不再是盖尔森基兴那个跟在Benni后面的小尾巴了。  
Manuel没有说话，他只是把机器的针头又扎到了皮肤下面，“Julian，”他没有叫年轻人“Jule”，“我们需要重新讨论一下梦境构建的问题。”  
Julian不高兴地从Benedikt手里拿过了另一根针头，“这次你可别再把我捅死，真的很疼。”他小声地嘟囔着，不知道是在向Manuel抱怨还是在向Benedikt撒娇，Benedikt过去亲近地吻了吻Julian的额角，就像他在Julian还小的时候做的那样。“你会在梦里经受比这多得多的困难，你应该庆幸这只是一个梦。”他说着，按下了镇定剂的控制开关。

“有什么话你为什么不在刚才告诉我？”Julian站在一片荒芜的土地中间，他不能确定这到底是哪里，等到他回头的时候发现身后有一张油漆斑驳的长椅。他认出来这是Manuel在盖尔森基兴家门前的那条路上的长椅，而Manuel就坐在长椅上等着他。  
“因为我有些话想要单独跟你说，Julian。”Manuel看着年轻人坐到他旁边，这个年轻人就像是当年的Benedikt，只不过比Benedikt多了一些张扬，少了一些在私下里只属于自己的那种柔和，但是两个人拥有相似的天赋和笑容。“这次去伦敦我没有把握……任务很危险，我不能保证那些伦敦人不对我们下黑手。”  
“然后呢？那你为什么还要去？”Julian翘脚坐在长椅上，这也许是盖尔森基兴的某个地方，也许仅仅是Manuel想象中的一个地点。有些建筑师忌讳用现实中的地点作为梦境的蓝图，但是这一点被Manuel和Benedikt所抛弃了。他们两个的理念是只有那些意志不够坚定的人才会将梦境和现实混淆，而他们是足够出色的建筑师，Julian曾经见到过Benedikt在梦境中复制出的盖尔森基兴，每一个细节都和真实的城市没有区别。“别告诉我你是为了钱，南部的那些家伙给了你多少报酬让你替他们玩命？”  
“钱只是一部分原因，这次任务也给了我一个实验的机会，这种机会很难得，我想试一试我和Benni在理论上提出的那些可能在现实应用中是否也同样奏效。”Manuel试图将一切解释清楚，但是他发现Julian根本没有在仔细听他说话。“你已经不是小孩子了，Julian，有件事我应该跟你说。”  
“我一直在等着你们不把我当成小孩子的那一天。”  
“照顾好Benni，别让他替你太担心。”

二十岁的Julian Draxler从没有梦境的睡眠中醒来的时候是早上七点，他不高兴地揉了揉眼睛，下意识地扭头去找Benedikt或者Manuel，但是他突然意识到Manuel早就不在他们身边了。令他更加不高兴的是他看到Mats Hummels正站在他旁边看着桌子上Benedikt昨天晚上修改的图纸，而修改图纸的人现在正趴在桌子上睡觉。Julian伸着懒腰从躺椅上起来，没好气地看着Mats以及Benedikt身上那件属于Mats的外套。  
“放下，那是Benni的图纸。”Julian走过去一把从Mats手里拿走了那一张图纸，他看了一眼上面被Benedikt修改过的痕迹，看来Benedikt对于他设计的第二层梦境不是很满意。  
Mats没有说什么，反倒是Benedikt被刚才Julian吼Mats的那一声吵醒了。Julian有些抱歉地看着Benni，但是下一秒他的表情就又变得难看了起来。因为他看到Mats过去替Benedikt把那件搭在他身上的外套拿了下来，同时凑过去吻了Benedikt的嘴角。Julian差一点就要走过去拉过Mats Hummels告诉他这是Manuel才能做的事，但是他还是忍住了，他不想在Benedikt面前表现得像个小孩子。  
“我看到你已经设计了三层梦境，Benni，昨天晚上你是几点钟睡的？”  
“也许四点，我忘记了。”Benedikt的声音有些发哑，他站起来从Julian手里拿过那些图纸，“如果你想帮忙的话，帮我们去旁边街区的咖啡馆里买几杯咖啡回来好吗，Mats？”  
又是逐客令，Mats在心里默默地说了这一句，他也没说什么，只是点了点头穿上了刚才还在Benedikt身上搭着的那件外套。  
等到Mats离开这间旧厂房的时候Julian走到Benedikt的面前，有些没好气地说了句“你居然让那个Hummels吻你。”  
“你是在为这件事生气吗，Jule？”Benedikt说话的时候甚至没有抬头，他手中的铅笔继续在未完成的图纸上画来画去，浅颜色的线条在白色的图纸上显得不是特别清晰。  
“他又不是Manu，我当然生气。”年轻的建筑师也从桌子上抓过一支铅笔，搬了一张椅子坐到Benedikt的旁边，他的胳膊蹭着Benedikt的胳膊，“你应该再多睡一会儿，我可以一个人修改设计。”  
“然后在画图的时候睡着吗？”  
Julian的两只手放在Benedikt的肩膀上，让他看着自己，“Benni你还是不信任我的设计，连Manu都说我已经可以一个人完成一个三层的梦境了。你还是把我当成小孩子。”  
Benedikt把年轻人放在他肩膀上的手拿了下去，“虽然你已经不是小孩子了，但是也别那么急于长大，你应该知道你不是Manu，没必要像他那样做。”  
“但是……我答应了Manu……”  
“要照顾好我？”Benedikt反问着，重新拿起桌边的铅笔。“我不需要你来‘照顾’我，Manu的意思只是让你不要再像一个小孩子一样冲动。这项职业很危险，他怕你会做出什么危险的事情。”  
“你还是不相信我能够一个人设计出三层梦境。”Julian有些执着地问着，但是Benedikt似乎没有回答他的想法。

Mats拿着四杯咖啡回来，他并不知道这种买三赠一的优惠最后多出来的那一杯该怎么办。然而等到他走进旧厂房的时候他看见Benedikt站在Julian身后指导着Julian修改图纸。他小心地把装着咖啡的纸袋子放到桌子上，但是那四杯咖啡还是在桌子上发出了一些声响。Benedikt回头看着Mats，“谢谢你的咖啡，我似乎还闻到了三明治的味道。”  
于是Mats从另一个纸袋里把咸肉三明治递给Benedikt和Julian，年轻人没好气地抓过三明治撕开包装咬了一口，甚至都没有说一句谢谢。Mats没有心情和Julian拌嘴，比起不喜欢他的Julian，他现在更需要担心的是那些想一枪崩了他的英国人们。  
“Benni。”他知道自己不该问这句话，但是他还是忍不住问了出来，“你决定帮助我对付那些英国人，是不是因为Manuel的原因？”  
一阵沉默笼罩在废旧厂房改造成的工作室中，Julian低头吃着咸肉三明治，Mats可以从这个角度看到Benedikt眼睛里亮闪闪的水光。  
业界的人都知道不能在Benedikt面前提起Manuel Neuer或者是英国人，盖尔森基兴曾经最优秀的建筑师在一次和英国人竞争的任务中遭到了英国人的报复。有些人说Manuel死了，有些人说他掉进了Limbo，甚至有人说在西班牙人的队伍里看到了Manuel，而这些都没有得到最终的证实，没有人知道Manuel在哪里。但是业界也知道Benedikt对于英国人没有任何好感，他曾经在Manuel失踪的几个月后带着一个年轻的团队客串“潜盗者”进入伦敦一个团队头目的思想中去找寻线索，并且之后成功地让这个英国人只剩下了一堆混乱的意识。Mats知道他不应该提起Manuel，但是他也不希望看到这样一个总是在和过去的事过不去的Benedikt。  
“我和Julian要去梦境里具体看一下他的设计。”过了很久Benedikt才说了这么一句话，他冲着Mats勉强露出一个笑容，“你得帮我们按下机器的开关。”  
Mats点了点头，他有些抱歉地拍了拍Benedikt的肩膀，看着建筑师和他的学生躺到两张并排放着的躺椅上。Julian把针头扎到自己的左手上，右手伸到Benedikt的躺椅上攥住了对方没有扎针头的左手。  
“不用担心，Jule，我相信你能做出出色的设计。”Benedikt像是在安抚有些紧张的年轻人，“你知道，Manu也会相信你的。”


	3. Chapter 3

这是盖尔森基兴，当Julian进入到这个Benedikt作为梦主的梦境之中的时候就意识到了这一点。他沿着并不十分宽阔的街道漫无目的地往前走着，没有任何的预兆会告诉他Benedikt会出现在什么地方，也许是街角的杂货铺里，也许是他们共同读过的那个高中，又或许是Manuel原先的家里。  
“要不要过来喝一杯咖啡，Jule？”街角一个咖啡馆的女主人朝着Julian热情地说了这么一句，Julian回过头去看着她，“哦，不，不用麻烦了，我还得赶紧找到Benni。”他这样回答着，咖啡馆的女主人朝他笑了笑。Julian知道这个咖啡馆包括这位笑容温暖的女士都只不过是Benedikt的潜意识而已，真正的他们两个现在正躺在盖尔森基兴那个旧厂房的躺椅上，他还紧紧攥着Benedikt的手。“Benni在Manu家里，你应该去那里找他。”咖啡馆老板指了指朝向西边的那条街道，Julian点了点头，向这位Benedikt潜意识中的“防御者”道了谢。果然，他想着，Benedikt无论是在现实是集中还是在潜意识之中都是对他过于溺爱。想到这一点Julian摇了摇头，他真的不想再让Benedikt把他当成那个还需要他帮忙辅导数学作业的高中生了，他答应了Manuel要照顾好Benedikt的。  
街道两旁的建筑和商店都和真正的盖尔森基兴没有两样，但是眼尖的Julian还是发现这并不是现在的盖尔森基兴，而是三年前。因为他发现一间已经改成O2手机商店的杂货铺在这里还是那间早就不复存在的杂货铺，他记得在他还上高中的时候Benedikt会开车到盖尔森基兴来，他们就约在这间杂货铺门口见面。  
Manuel家就在两个街区之外，Julian闲着无聊用脚踢了踢路边的一个小石块，这是他一直以来在盖尔森基兴形成的习惯。  
“Benni。”Julian推开Manuel的家门，直接喊了一声，随后他就得到了回答。“Jule，我和Manu在书房。”他迅速地走上这个无论是在现实中还是在梦境中都走过无数遍的楼梯，他甚至都不用数，直接看楼梯旁边的墙壁上挂着的照片就能知道自己走到了第几层。这些照片不是Manuel家里原来就有的，现在Julian也不记得Manuel家里的楼梯旁边到底贴了些什么东西，也许是一些难看的现代主义绘画作品，也许什么都没有，但是他知道绝对不会是这些Manuel原先的照片。  
“我已经看过你的设计了，Benni给我看的。”站在书柜前面的Manuel手里拿着一张打印出来的图纸，即使离着这么远的距离Julian也能看出那是自己的设计，而且Manuel似乎在自己的设计图的空白处用铅笔加了一些不知道是什么的备注。Julian没说什么，只是看着坐在书房椅子上的Benedikt，他叹了一口气，走到Benedikt旁边，蹲在那个椅子对面，静静地攥住了对方的手。他知道这一切都是假的，这只不过是个梦，这不是现实，也不是盖尔森基兴。“怎么了，Jule？”坐在椅子上的Benedikt低头看着他，Julian注意到了Benedikt眼睛里的那种神情，这是他在感觉到放松和幸福的时候才会有的样子。这只不过是个梦，Julian又在脑子里想着这句话，而在那里看图纸的Manuel也只不过是Benedikt的一个投影，如果不是他而是像Mats这样的别人进入到Benedikt的梦境之中，也许Manuel早就手里拿着一把刀子了。  
“没什么，Benni，我们什么时候能回杜塞尔多夫？”  
“我以为你会更喜欢在盖尔森基兴。”Benedikt在回答的时候把手从Julian攥紧的手中抽了出来，放到椅子的扶手上。“毕竟除了上课的时候你还是住在这里的。”  
“等到放暑假的时候，我跟你一起回哈尔腾。”  
“我又不是一个需要别人陪我回家的小学生。”Benedikt露出了一个笑容，边说边回头看着站在他身后的Manuel，刚刚还在看设计图纸的建筑师现在已经把图纸放到了桌子上，“也许Jule是想跟你一起回去，你带他回家也不是不可以。”  
“你觉得我的设计怎么样？”Julian硬生生地改变了话题，这让他自己都觉得有些不自然，“我觉得我现在可以一个人完成三层梦境的设计。”  
“很不错，我记得Benni在你这个年纪的时候设计两层的迷宫都会把自己绕迷糊。”Manuel说着走过去吻了一下坐在椅子上的Benedikt，“Benni也给了你一些建议，但是我看到你没有做出修改。”  
“我不想把梦境中的防御系统做得太臃肿，毕竟我们是要到梦中去做进攻端而不是等着别人来攻入我们的梦境。”  
Benedikt想要从扶手椅中起来，Manuel和Julian同时向他伸出了手，但是Benedikt向两个人摇了摇头，自己站起来之后给了Manuel一个拥抱。  
“你看看，这真是你教出来的好学生，整个脑子里想的都是怎么掌握进攻的主动权。”Benedikt说着朝Julian笑了笑，但是Julian脸上还是那种没有表情的样子。他低头看了一眼自己的手表，他们已经进入这个梦境一个小时了，在外面也就只有五分钟，不知道那个Mats Hummels有没有在偷偷看他的设计图纸。  
“过来，Jule，我觉得你这里需要再修改一下。比如这个高塔的窗户，如果朝向再改到这个角度……”  
Manuel手中的铅笔在图纸上画出了一条线，他们两个就这一层的建筑安排差点吵了起来。但是Julian注意到Benedikt一直没有参与到他们两个的争论之中，桌子上之前的白纸被他们两个写的公式和草图占满，Manuel一直要求Julian的迷宫设计得再有棱角一点，这样更有利于假设会在梦境中发生的激战的进攻，而Julian这次难得地站到了Benedikt主张的理论这边。Benedikt偶尔会抬起头来看他们两个一眼，而大多数时间他都在旁边看着手里的书。  
“真正的Manu没有这么激进，虽然他一直都不是一个顽固的保守派，但是真正的Manu不会完全放弃防御。”Julian没有将这句话说出来，他看着Manuel的蓝色眼睛，还有蓝色眼睛下面的泪痣。那是Benedikt拿来自我欺骗的一个投影而已，谁知道真正的Manuel在哪里，但是Julian很明白的一点就是，真正的Manuel不会这样做，不会在梦境的设计上像一个疯子一样和假想的对手拉开打对攻。

“请你能不能别打扰我设计图纸，如果出现一点点细微的差错，我向上帝保证先死的是你。”Julian回过头去看着站在他身后盯着他电脑屏幕的Mats，多特蒙德人双手摊开，做了一个无辜的动作。“话先别说这么满，Julian，这次的设计如果出了差错，我觉得你也逃不开。”  
“你有什么把握，能认为我会跟着你一起去梦境中玩命而不是把设计图扔给你然后拿了钱就走。”Julian索性把坐着的旧转椅转过来，面对着Mats，对方手里拿着一杯连锁咖啡店的咖啡，整个屋子里都是那种劣质咖啡豆的味道。  
“因为你是Manuel Neuer的学生，这简直就刻在你的脑子里。你不会放过任何一个可以让你的肾上腺素飙升的机会，就算你知道这有危险。”  
Julian的脸上出现了一个讽刺的表情，他喝了一口Mats买回来的咖啡，他不能理解为什么Mats热衷于这种加了巧克力的咖啡。“我不是傻子，不会为了你去玩命。我答应过Benni不会去冒险的。”  
“这句话听起来真耳熟。”Mats故意拉长了自己的声调，就像是在回味刚刚喝完的咖啡，当然那种咖啡也没什么好回味的，“我想想，上一个说这句话的人，现在都不知道在哪里。”  
“闭嘴，Hummels。”  
“Benni根本用不着你来‘照顾’他，他有能力摆平一切。与其拿Benni当借口还不如像当年的Neuer一样，去干一票大的，管他后果是什么。”  
“我就算是去干一票大的，也不会和你一起。”Julian嘴里叼着那支印着杜塞尔多夫大学logo的圆珠笔，翘着脚看着他。“你们那个幕后的叫Klopp的老疯子，给了你多少支票来让你说服我去跟着多特蒙德的团队一起工作？我记得我明确表态过，不会和你们一起合作。”  
“但是你现在就是在和我一起合作。”  
Julian从转椅上站起来，手里不知道什么时候多了一支削尖了头的铅笔。“这是Benni的工作室，我不想在这里把你怎么样。但是请你管好你的嘴，我不保证我有那个耐心不让你吃点苦头。”  
“你想拿一支铅笔谋杀我吗？Julian，我以为Benni和Neuer至少会教你一些实用的东西。”  
“他们两个教给我的比你知道的要多得多。”

Julian说的话很快就被Mats证实并不是年轻人信口胡来的大话，这个年轻人的确从Benedikt和Manuel那里学来了很多，不仅仅是在梦境里。Mats现在震惊的程度不亚于当年看到那个看起来只是一个读书读得很好的优等生、大学讲师的Benedikt在梦境中用钢笔尖戳进了一个防御者的眼睛里，成功地撂倒了那个想用一颗子弹杀死Mats的家伙的时候。  
“到底他们两个都教了你些什么，你会不会开枪？”  
“没在现实中试过，在梦境中模拟得还是可以的。”Julian说着，但是他不能掩饰自己有些发抖的声音，刚刚他们两个在盖尔森基兴傍晚的街道上走着，手里拿着作为晚餐的三明治和果汁，Benedikt今天一整天都在盖尔森基兴图书馆。然而Mats觉得自己实在是太大意了，他应该想到那些英国人肯定会找到盖尔森基兴来，既然他们能够追到多特蒙德，在多特蒙德西面这么一点点距离的盖尔森基兴又怎么可能成为一个被人遗忘的天堂。当一颗子弹擦过Julian的肩膀的时候，另一颗从消音手枪里射出来的子弹击中了年轻人的腿。让Mats感到惊讶的是，那个年轻人并没有像他想象的那样因为伤口而大呼小叫，而是压低了自己的声音跟他说了一句“左手边，一直往前走，我知道那里有一个可以掩护的地方。”  
Mats有些手足无措地从自己的外衣口袋里找出来那把好久没用过的，大部分时间被他拿来装样子的非法枪支，反正他们这个职业也不是什么合法职业，拥有非法枪支也算不上众多污点中最大的那一个。“我出去引开他们，你能不能用三颗子弹结果两个人？”  
“也许能，看是你先死还是我先杀了他们。”  
“Julian，”Mats在把那把非法枪支塞给年轻人的时候说了最后一句，“现在你想在这堆烂事中全身而退都不可能了，现在他们已经认为你和我是一伙的了。”

Julian用两颗子弹干掉了那两个英国人，没有要他们的命，但是也足以让他们没法继续找自己的麻烦。剩下的那颗子弹，用Julian的话来说，是留给Mats在走投无路的时候自我了结用的。Mats看着那个年轻人缺少血色但是依旧挂着一个嘲讽的笑容的脸，他知道Julian必须赶紧回到工作室去，如果再耽误下去估计他自己会被Benedikt用一支铅笔谋杀。  
“Julian！”Benedikt看着被Mats架着走回到工作室的Julian，差一点把手里的咖啡杯摔到地上，“我们回杜塞尔多夫去，对不起，Mats，我们不能继续帮你了。”  
“现在已经晚了，Benni。”开口的是Julian，他伸手拉过了Benedikt的胳膊，把自己手上的血蹭到了Benedikt的衬衫袖子上。“他们已经知道我们和Mats Hummels是一伙的，至少知道我是。”Julian扯了扯自己的嘴角，“Benni，你现在赶紧回到杜塞去，我和Hummels去多特蒙德。”  
“然后看着你被英国人丢到鲁尔河里吗，我就不该让你之前读介绍李卜克内西的书。”  
“我不想让你也牵扯进来。”  
Benedikt从工作室的一个抽屉里拿出了一个落了灰的药箱，从里面翻出一瓶还没有过期的止痛药，给Julian倒了两片。年轻人接过药片之后干咽了下去。Benedikt蹲在他面前，用毛巾帮他把手上的血擦干净，“我不想让你像Manu那样，现在我需要你完好无缺地在我身边，Jule，不管Manu曾经对你说了什么，你现在还是个孩子。”  
“你不能管一个二十岁的人叫孩子，Benni。”这次接了话茬的是Mats，他一直站在那里，感觉自己像是一个尴尬的局外人，“任何人都知道Julian是你的学生，如果这件事被认为和Julian有关，你觉得他们可能会放过你吗？”  
“现在别和我说话，Mats，我正在想一个不现在就用这把小刀杀了你的理由。”


	4. Chapter 4

“医生正在来的路上，Jule，我不能再给你止痛药，这对你的胃不好。”Benedikt坐在Julian旁边的椅子上，而Mats站在旧厂房的门口一直打着电话，“而且我知道那种止痛药对你来说根本不管用，镇定剂早就把你的神经弄得对止痛药不敏感，这种药也就只能治治失眠的头痛。”Benedikt说着，伸出手让Julian攥着自己的右手，年轻人用力捏着他的手指，Benedikt感觉自己的关节都要被年轻人捏碎了。“就把这当成在梦里，过一会儿你就会没事了，真的，就一会儿。”  
“我不是那个分不清梦境和现实的人，Benni。”Julian说着，他的脸上还是缺少血色，但是努力挤出来一个微笑给坐在他旁边的Benedikt。对方手指上戴着的戒指硌在他的手掌上，Julian知道这是Benedikt的图腾，这是只有他知道的秘密。“但是这真的是见鬼地疼。”  
“Mats已经在打电话催他们赶紧过来了，医生、药剂师，你会没事的。”Benedikt依然攥着年轻人的手，安抚性地在Julian的嘴角吻了一下。刚刚一直站在门口的Mats不知道什么时候来到了屋里，看着年轻人朝自己这边看了一眼，“别告诉我你找的是多特蒙德的医生和药剂师。”  
“你以为我会找来谁，慕尼黑的药剂师Holger吗，你就不怕他给你的镇定剂让你一辈子都醒不过来？”  
“那也比你们多特蒙德的药剂师靠谱。”Julian歪过头去看着Benedikt，故意把后脑勺留给Mats，“Benni，你没打电话给Ralf？”  
“你还想让多少人替你担心，Ralf现在有他自己的任务，你想让他和Uchida拿着漫画书一起过来看你吗，别忘了现在外面还有英国人想要你的命。”  
Julian没说话，就这么躺在躺椅上等着从多特蒙德过来的医生和药剂师。Benedikt注意到刚刚他帮Julian缠的止血带已经开始往外渗血了。但是年轻人的脸上没有过多的那种平常人在受了伤之后的痛苦表情，他只能通过Julian一直攥着自己的手看出来那颗子弹一直在折磨着Julian。

Benedikt认识那个多特蒙德的医生，那个叫Roman的家伙是原先和Miroslav一起在凯泽斯劳滕工作过的搭档，只不过后来Miro一直在各个地方和不同的团队一起合作。还有那个药剂师，Benedikt承认自己不是很喜欢那个叫Kevin的药剂师，那个多特蒙德人总是和他们的前哨Marco在一起，而且他们对盖尔森基兴没有一点好感。  
“你也该休息一会儿了，Benni，我在这里看着这个小鬼，他会没事的。”Mats过来伸手把Benedikt从椅子上拉了起来，Benedikt回头看了一眼依旧没有什么表情的Julian，在一旁的药剂师正在给他准备麻醉剂。  
“我觉得我不用休息，我想看着Jule。”  
“如果你真的为这个小鬼好的话，就去睡觉。”下一句话是他凑到Benedikt耳边小声说的，确保Julian不会听到，然而这个动作在Julian的角度看来却显得太过于亲密，“Julian现在在你面前逞强，如果你在这里呆着的话，我怕他会忍着不让Kevin给他用镇定剂。”  
Julian有些惊讶地看到Benedikt朝着Mats点了点头，然后过来用手摸了一下他的脸颊，“Jule，你会没事的。”只有这么一句，随后Benedikt走进了那间小屋子，身后传来一声锁门的声音。  
Benedikt躺在之前一直是属于Mats这个“客人”的那张单人床上，多特蒙德人似乎完全没有和他们客气，把一本自己喜欢的杂志放到了枕头旁边。Benedikt拿起那本无聊的时尚杂志翻了翻，他觉得有什么不太对劲，有哪本时尚杂志会在这个季节刊登最新的冬季时尚发布，这难道不应该是在两个月之前就发布完了吗？于是他小心地从自己的右手上摘下自己的戒指，看着里面刻的那些字母。他只看见了里面有自己的名字，只有一个名字，Benedikt躺在枕头上，叹了一口气。这不是梦境，这是最真实的现实。

“你什么时候和Philipp他们一起去英国？”  
“难道你希望我早点走吗，亲爱的Benni？”说这句话的时候Manuel正坐在车的副驾驶座上，Benedikt开着那辆普通的车，往盖尔森基兴的市政厅那边走。  
“不，当然不。”Benedikt看了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的人，“我希望你永远都不要去英国，我们说好的要去希腊度假，英国可不是什么婚礼旅行的好地方。”  
“你不能把工作和度假混为一谈，我从英国回来之后一定带你去希腊，你可以考虑在那里冲浪，还是说你想去加州冲浪？”  
“那都是以后的事情了，咱们还没有到市政厅就先讨论起了度假，不觉得有点早吗？”  
“我觉得去不去市政厅对于咱们来说没有任何区别，咱们两个不会因为一个民事协议而有什么改变。”Manuel在Benedikt的脸上吻了一下，引来了正在开车的Benedikt的不满。而这个时候Manuel放在口袋里的手机不合时宜地响了起来。  
“Thomas……好的，我尽量在半个小时之内到机场。”  
Benedikt看了一眼Manuel，对方的表情严肃，目光一直注视着前面的道路。“怎么了，Manu？”  
“Thomas打电话过来说飞机的时间改了，让我半个小时之内到机场和他们集合。”  
正在开车的人看着车内的电子钟表，现在这个路况，想要在半个小时之内去市政厅再去多特蒙德机场是根本不可能的事情。“等你回来我们再去市政厅也可以，现在我先把你送到机场。”  
在下一个红等的时候Benedikt故意避开了Manuel的目光，然而坐在副驾驶座上的人却执意拉过了他的右手，等到Benedikt把手收回来的时候发现自己的手指上多了上个月他们一起买的戒指。  
“我倒是希望盖尔森基兴也有那种可以不用停车就可以登记的便民机构。”Manuel脸上出现了一个笑容，他凑过去吻了一下Benedikt，而这个时候红灯也变成了绿灯。“你可以假装我们已经去过市政厅了。”  
“我就当作今天市政厅内部装修，暂停接待。”Benedikt一只手攥着方向盘，另一只手握了一下Manuel的手，“不过我倒是希望你能在英国一切顺利，虽然我很信任Philipp和Thomas他们，但是……”  
“你更应该信任的是我。”

“Benni，我……”Benedikt没等Julian说完就把他拉离了盖尔森基兴市政厅广场，年轻人有些不满地看着他，“Benni，我注意到市政厅门口有一个指示牌，‘内部装修，暂停一切事务’，你是故意的还是？我已经在你的三个梦境中看到同样的指示牌了，无论是盖尔森基兴市政厅还是慕尼黑市政厅还是不来梅市政厅。”  
Benedikt坐在梦境中的长椅上，Julian过来坐到他旁边，手放到了他的腰上。他没有拒绝，而是摘下了自己手上的戒指，那是他的图腾，戒指里面刻着两个名字，这是一个梦。  
“去把图纸拿回来，Jule，我相信它们就放在银行的保险柜里。”  
“可是……好吧，我半个小时之内就回来。”  
等到Julian离开之后Benedikt把自己的图腾又戴回到了手上，“别把这太放在心上，Benni。”Manuel的声音从他的身后传来，Benedikt回头看了一眼那个站在自己身后的人，“谢谢你能过来，不，我知道你会来的。”有一句话他没有说出来，“因为你是我潜意识的一个投影”。  
“你是在梦里，Benni，梦里没有什么是不可能的。”  
“是啊，所以我也只能在梦里看见你。”  
“市政厅关门了，今天咱们又没办法去市政厅宣誓。”Manuel看着远处的盖尔森基兴市政厅，摇了摇头，“也许等明天吧，等它装修好了。”  
“我也不知道它什么时候能装修好。”Benedikt把自己的头靠在Manuel肩膀上，闭上眼睛让自己休息一会儿，他实在是有些累了，无论是在哪个层面上。

“我知道你不是那种哭哭啼啼的小鬼，但是你也没必要在我面前逞能，如果你觉得还是疼的话，我可以让Kevin给你多打一针镇定剂。”Mats看着Julian，年轻人刚刚让年长的医生把那颗子弹从自己腿上取出来，他用一块消过毒的毛巾替Julian擦了擦额头上的汗，却被年轻人没有什么威慑力地瞪了一眼。  
“你也应该知道，镇定剂这种东西……”Julian想要挪动一下，躲开Mats手里拿着的毛巾，但是却扯了一下刚刚动过手术的腿。现在整个屋子里都是一股浓浓的消毒药水味和酒精味。刚才Kevin给Julian打了一针镇定剂，现在年轻人躺在躺椅上，感觉受伤的腿已经完全不属于自己了。“我知道，普通的镇定剂对于你来说根本没什么用了，我觉得咱们这个行业应该制定一个标准，禁止药物滥用。”  
“那我就该失业了。”Kevin过来，拿着他的药箱子和一些一次性的注射器。他把Mats赶到了一边，“Mats，我是真的不想牵扯进盖尔森基兴人的事情中来，你还记得那个Neuer吗？”听到这个名字，Julian猛地想侧过身来面对着坐在他旁边椅子上的Kevin，却因为这个动作而让自己没忍住一声呼痛。药剂师过来按住了他的胳膊，年轻人的眼角有一些眼泪。“我应该再给你一针镇定剂，否则我担心你晚上会睡不着。”  
Kevin说得没错，他的确需要更多的镇定剂，但是他也知道更多的镇定剂会损害他的大脑。这就像是一把双刃剑，Julian在犹豫他是应该要镇定剂还是应该咬咬牙把这一段难熬的时间熬过去。

“你还没睡，小鬼？”Kevin看了一眼躺在躺椅上的Julian，年轻人的眼角已经有了一些湿润的痕迹，作为一个药剂师，Kevin知道Julian晚上取完子弹注射的那些镇痛剂根本就不够他坚持到现在，更别说Julian是常年靠镇定剂才能入睡的“圈内人”。  
“见鬼，这真是太疼了。”  
“那怎么刚才Mats问你要不要镇定剂的时候你逞强说不需要？”  
“我对那个多特蒙德来的白痴没有任何好感，我不需要他来关心我。”  
Kevin从旁边的躺椅上起来，拽出了自己的药箱，又撕开了一个一次性注射器的包装。塑料包装被撕开的声音在安静的旧厂房里显得格外刺耳，Julian侧过头去，不去看Kevin配镇定剂的过程。  
“我是应该说你是个男子汉，还是应该说你是个逞强的小鬼呢？”Kevin拽过了Julian的胳膊，毫不温柔地给Julian的皮肤上涂了一些酒精。年轻人紧张得闭上了眼，感觉到有人抹去了他眼角的眼泪，但是下一秒针头就扎了进来。  
“我不知道你平时用了多少镇定剂，但是如果这些用完之后你还是觉得疼的话，你就真的没救了。”  
有的时候Kevin厌恶自己的这种口无遮拦就像厌恶盖尔森基兴人和他们的建筑师一样，他又一次说对了，Julian在注射完那一针镇定剂之后只睡了半个小时，就再一次从睡眠中醒来，但是年轻人一天的镇定剂、麻醉剂和止痛剂用量已经达到了上限，如果再来一针的话年轻人的脑子就会出问题。“我就不明白了，你为什么要忍着不让自己哭出来，你明明疼得眼泪自己都往下流。”Kevin拿着一杯水喝了一口，看着在躺椅上折腾的Julian。  
“哭又有什么用，该疼的还是得疼。”  
“但是你心里会感觉好受一点，毕竟我也是医学院的肄业生，学过一点点心理学。”Kevin把空了的水杯放到旁边的桌子上，又从桌子底下抽出来一台仪器，“我现在有一个更好的建议，你可以到梦境中去躲一阵，很多人都这样做，用梦境来逃避现实的疼痛。”药剂师一边调试着仪器一边又看了一眼躺在旁边的Julian，“我也听说过你们盖尔森基兴人的那些烂事，一个忠告，就算你再怎么假装你是个能独当一面的可靠的建筑师，那又能怎么样呢？在Höwedes眼里你永远都是他和Neuer的学生。”


	5. Chapter 5

“这是什么地方，还是说，你只是随便构建了这样一个……”Julian在Kevin的梦境之中环顾了一下周围的环境，这看起来好像是一个北威州的普通小城镇，“街道足球场？”  
被问到的人现在正站在这个社区足球场的人造草皮上，脚踩着白色的边线。“这不是什么地方，你作为一个建筑师，难道不知道不应该用现实中的地点来建造一个梦境吗？”  
“这就是为什么你们多特蒙人只能用价格战来吸引客户。”Julian用了一个漂亮的停球动作接住了Kevin传过来的球，Kevin吹了声口哨，Julian脸上浮现出了一个骄傲的笑容。这并不是没有理由，他还在读高中的时候就经常在中学的足球队里踢球，而且踢的还是前场位置。有的时候Benedikt跟他说，如果他没有和自己一起走上这条路的话，也许他可以成为一名不错的业余足球运动员。Julian对于Benedikt的这种说法表示了异议，他觉得自己作为一名梦境建筑师完全没有影响自己对于足球的热爱，Julian Draxler现在是杜塞尔多夫大学足球队的主力球员，还代表学校和跟他们一直不对付的科隆大学踢过友谊赛，最后Julian的进球让他们险胜科隆大学。Julian在进球之后跑到看台那边面对着坐在看台上的Benedikt挥了挥手，等到终场哨音吹响，看台上的数学讲师也得到了一个进球功臣的拥抱。  
“用现实中的地点来建造梦境会让你迷失自己，小鬼，难道你的两个老师没有教过你吗？”  
“正是他们告诉我，只有那些不合格的建筑师才会避免用现实来构造梦境。”Julian一边颠着足球一边回答着药剂师的问题，“不过也难怪，你们的建筑师Erik也太年轻了一点。”  
“Erik比你要大一岁多，你这个小鬼。”  
“难道Hummels没有跟你说过我叫什么吗，没有人叫‘小鬼’，你这个蠢货。”  
“好，好，Draxler先生，我要善意地提醒你，Erik Durm比你还要大一岁，即便你入行再久，也不能批评Erik年轻。”  
Julian把足球踩在脚下，双手抱在胸前看着依然站在边线上的Kevin，“Julian，你就不能叫我Julian吗？”  
“很好，小鬼……不，Julian，”Kevin低头看了一眼自己的手表，“我们现在在梦里有二十四个小时的时间，换算成外面的时间就是两个小时，这整整的一天你想做些什么来打发掉它？”

Kevin是个失败到家的建筑师，Julian躺在人造草皮上想着，一只手遮住自己的脸，他不想让药剂师在梦境里也看到自己因为疼痛而皱起的眉毛，为什么这个药剂师在设计梦境的时候要选择足球场。而在一旁，Kevin拿着他从长椅上拿来的急救箱，“你怎么能把自己在梦境中也搞成这样，你在大学足球队里踢球的时候也会把自己的大腿拉伤吗？”  
“我觉得这都是你的错。”Julian在药剂师的帮助下慢慢地站起来，将身体的重量放到另一条没有受伤的腿上，Kevin伸手搂着他的腰，年轻人的身上有一种淡淡的柠檬的味道，他用自己医学院肄业的专业知识告诉年轻人应该怎样避免二次伤害。“你应该庆幸这是我的梦境，我知道那些医用设备都在哪里。”  
Julian没有说话，刚才药剂师在他的腿上喷了一些不知道是什么的喷雾，这让疼痛暂时减轻了一点点，但也真的只是一点点。“还有二十二个小时，现在好了，小鬼，无论在梦境里还是现实里你的腿都不会让你好过。”  
“你能不能给我多打一针止痛的东西，反正这也是梦，我不介意在床上躺上二十多个小时。”  
“虽然现在是在梦里，但是我也是一个药剂师，我不能让你在梦里产生什么药物依赖。”Kevin让年轻人坐到长椅上，给Julian的腿上缠上了一个冰袋，“现在如果我一刀捅死你的话，到了现实我还是得面对你的伤腿。”  
“有没有其他的办法，或者说……”Julian好像突然想到了什么，他拉住了正在给他缠冰袋的Kevin的胳膊，“你把PASIV放到哪里了？”  
“两层梦境，亏你这个小鬼想的出来。”  
“Julian，我说过了请你叫我Julian。”Julian故意加重了那个“请”，药剂师抬头看着他，注意到年轻的建筑师依然拉着他的胳膊。他尽量小心地拿开了Julian的手，把冰袋缠到Julian受伤的腿上。  
“我觉得你肯定是在现实中压到了你的伤腿，才会在梦境中出现现在的情况。如果是两层梦境的话，如果不稳定你有可能会进入Limbo。”  
“不会的。”在听到“Limbo这个词的时候Julian不自主地抖了一下，这让药剂师不得不稳住他的身体不让他拉伤的腿承受过多的重量，“两层的梦境不会进入Limbo，这是Benni告诉我的。”  
“我去找PASIV，二十二个小时，你最好算算我们得在你的梦境中呆上多久。”

“你在梦境里建造了整个盖尔森基兴？”Kevin在进入到Julian的梦境中之后突然意识到了这一点，五分钟之前他才把Julian扶到第一层梦境中的一间小诊所中，在储物箱里找到了PASIV，把Julian的伤腿处理好之后进入了Julian信誓旦旦要展示给他的“惊喜”。“整个盖尔森基兴，你就不怕把这里当成现实？”  
“看看你的图腾，图腾的意义不就是这个吗？”  
“你也应该看看你自己的图腾。”Kevin说着看了一眼自己的手表，那也是他的图腾，手表上的日历往后转了一格，这果然是在Julian的梦境中。“我没有图腾。”Julian撇了撇嘴，凑过去看着Kevin的图腾，出乎他意料的是药剂师并没有拒绝他的要求，“我只见过一个圈内人没有图腾，你也应该知道的——”  
“我知道，慕尼黑的Thomas Müller，那个全德国最好的伪装者。他们说那个荷兰潜盗者Robin van Persie也没有图腾。我没有图腾，因为我能够分清楚现实和梦境。”  
他们两个沿着梦境中盖尔森基兴的街道走着，Julian有些兴奋地看到盖尔森基兴市政厅的门口没有竖起一个“内部装修，暂停一切事务”的牌子。“你知道吗，Benni所有的梦境中，市政厅都不会开门。”  
这跟我没有任何关系，多特蒙德的药剂师这样想着，但是并没有说出来。他只是看着这个年轻的建筑师终于露出了符合他年龄的一面，也许是因为不在Höwedes旁边，Kevin给Julian的这种行为找到了他认为最合适的理由，这个年轻人不用在自己面前装做自己已经十分老成的样子。  
“你喜欢他。”Kevin坐到了盖尔森基兴市政厅广场的长椅上，Julian坐到他的旁边，他摸了一下自己的腿，不知道为什么那里有一些血迹，应该是在现实中他压到了自己的伤口。Julian侧过脸去看着Kevin，脸上的表情比较复杂。“你是指Benni？”他用一个问句来回答了Kevin那个用陈述句阐释的问题。“那我还能指谁？”  
“不，我想你有些误会。”Julian捂着自己的腿，看来他回去可以在行业内的期刊里发表一篇论文，就PASIV在对于疼痛治疗上的辅助作用进行阐述。“我和Benni的关系并不是你们想像的那样。在我很小的时候我就认识他了，他在周末的时候会帮我补习数学。”  
“但是很多你做的事情让我们这些人无法理解，小鬼。”Kevin从口袋里掏出一卷医用绷带，蹲在Julian的面前帮年轻人处理那个开始渐渐浮现的伤口，Julian不知道为什么这个药剂师在梦境中也会随身携带医用绷带。“你是现在唯一一个能够进入他梦境的人，在我们看来你就是在追求他，用一切的方法来吸引他的注意。”  
“这句话你应该送给Hummels，不是我。”Julian看着帮自己处理伤口的药剂师，声音里全都是不耐烦，“你是个药剂师，又不是建筑师，你的想象力简直可以去写肥皂剧。”  
“那你怎么解释你是唯一一个能进入他梦境的人这件事？”  
Julian把头歪到一边，目光落在远处的盖尔森基兴市政厅上，有不少人走进市政厅的大门，同时也有很多人从市政厅里走出来。  
“这是个复杂的故事，我不觉得你能理解Benni，你也不会理解我。”

这是个复杂的故事，处在故事边缘的Mats Hummels了解得并不比在故事之外的Kevin了解得多多少。但是他一直在试图接近故事的本质，而不是像局外人Kevin这样只是用留言蜚语和自我的臆断来推测故事是什么样的。  
他推开了旧厂房的那间小房间的门，Benedikt躺在之前他一直睡的那张简易单人床上，地上摆着一台正在运转的备用PASIV。Mats知道这也许不对，但是他忍不住这样的诱惑，除了Julian之外现在没有人能够进入到Benedikt的梦境，他都忘记上一次进入到这个建筑师设计的梦境是什么时候了，也许是在四五年前，他们还是行业里的菜鸟的时候。  
Mats抽出另一根管子，坐到旁边的扶手椅里，准备进入到他本不被允许进入的梦境。

空气中有雪花将要飘落下来的那种特有的味道，Mats深深地吸了一口气，却被寒冷的空气刺激得有些想咳嗽。这是盖尔森基兴，他知道，在上一次Benedikt设计的梦境中他就见识到了这位建筑师的功底，Benedikt不只能够复制整个盖尔森基兴，上一次的梦境中还有多特蒙德和波鸿。  
Mats不知道这是一个什么场景，Benedikt为什么要在梦中构建一个冬天的盖尔森基兴。他只觉得自己有点冷，这和他在现实中没有盖毯子就躺在扶手椅里睡着了有关系。他环顾四周，没有发现Benedikt的身影，但是Mats知道Benedikt作为梦主一定就在不远的地方。  
“你的咖啡。”  
听到这句话Mats回头去看着身后咖啡馆外面的座位，这个声音属于Manuel Neuer，他能够清楚地听出来，果然，他看到Benedikt就坐在那边的木头扶手椅里，伸手拿过了Manuel给他的咖啡。  
这是怎么回事，Mats觉得有些迷茫，在这个梦中他应该只能够看到Benedikt这一个他认识的人，剩下的都应该是他的防御者。但是他突然意识到，那不是真正的Manuel Neuer，而他进入的也不是Benedikt构建的一个梦境。  
这是Benedikt的记忆，那个Manuel Neuer是一个投影。  
Mats坐在远处的一个座位上，有侍者过来问他需要什么。“一杯浓缩咖啡。”他这样回答，并且满意地发现自己的口袋里有几张十欧元的纸币。侍者说了一句“稍等”之后消失在他的视野之中，这也就给了他一些思考的空间。Mats觉得他已经在逐渐地接近真相，这也许就是为什么Benedikt不允许别人再进入他的梦境，在那个建筑师的梦境中，有一个投影。  
Benedikt用自己的回忆构建了一个世界，不，不仅仅是一个梦境中的世界，Mats想到了自己刚刚进入梦境时的那个有很多扇门的屋子，他只是推开了其中的一个门。这是许多个世界，他不知道那些其他的门后面是什么。  
“Benni，我有件事想跟你说。”Manuel Neuer的声音又传到他的耳朵里，他现在有些庆幸自己坐在一个Benedikt不会看到他的座位上。  
“你有什么想跟我说，Manu，别告诉我你决定今天晚上做晚餐。”  
“我梦见我们两个一起变老了，我现在希望这个梦是真的。”  
“这个梦会是真的，Manu。”

Mats以为在Benedikt的梦境中，或者说是在回忆中的游荡不会被梦境的主人发现，但是当他推开其中一扇门的时候他发现自己身处盖尔森基兴的费尔廷斯球场，更令他失望的是这是多特蒙德客场输给沙尔克的那场比赛的现场。有一点让他感到欣慰，他没有坐在主场球迷之中，而是坐在这边的多特蒙德客场球迷区，他穿过那些身着黄黑色球衣的激进多特蒙德球迷占据的通道，听着两边的球迷都在大声地唱着球迷歌曲。Benedikt一定就在主场球迷区的某个地方，离他现在站的地方不会远。  
最终他还是看到了梦境的主人，在沙尔克的前锋再一次洞穿客队大门的时候，Mats不知道这是第几次他的主队在这个球场没能取得三分了，整个费尔廷斯球场都像爆炸了一样。他回过头去，看到了站在主场看台区的Benedikt，当然，还有不会缺少的投影。Manuel在Benedikt的嘴角吻了一下，他看到建筑师露出了一个浅浅的微笑，但是下一秒那个笑容就消失了。  
“Mats……你为什么在这里，你不应该在这里。”  
Benedikt走到他面前，快速地把他拉到离他们最近的一个出口处，“你到了我的梦里，你居然到了我的梦里。”  
“那是因为你不允许其他人进入你的梦境，你为什么不告诉我们，不，你至少应该告诉我原因。”  
“这真的和你没关系，Mats，你现在能够理解我为什么不能像原来那样帮你设计梦境了吗？”  
“我能够理解，但是你不能让自己这样下去，你以为拿回忆构建梦境就可以让你继续和他在一起吗，我以为你不是Julian那样的小鬼。”他伸手攥住了Benedikt的手，同时发现Benedikt的手冷得像石头一样。  
“Julian现在和我相比倒更像是那个能分清楚梦境和现实的人。明明他才只有二十岁。”  
“现在你告诉我，Neuer到底怎么样了，有人说他死了，有人说他现在在英国，我觉得你知道。”  
“这件事我不会告诉你，Mats，现在我们还是回到现实中去吧。”

Mats不是那种面对挑战会选择后退的人，有的时候这种探索精神能够很好地引导他在梦境中克服那些困难，但是另外一些时候这会为他招致一些麻烦。他推开了那扇最里面的门，而在那里的Benedikt是手里拿着一把沾着血的刀的那个人。  
“我说过你不能到这里来，我说过的。”Benedikt的身上也有一些血渍，Mats凭着经验知道那不是Benedikt的血，这让他放心了一些。但是他同时也注意到了那个坐在扶手椅上已经没有什么意识了的英国人。  
“你杀了那些人？那些英国人，业内只是说你弄乱了他们的脑子。”  
“我当时没有杀他们，但是在梦境中我为什么不能这么做。”  
“看来他们说的是对的，这些英国人就是Neuer那次任务的目标，我是不是能够理解为Neuer已经死了？”  
“有些事我不想在梦里跟你解释，Mats，你总是跟我说，梦境是假的，你怎么能在梦里找到真相呢？”  
“那你也不能在梦里假装和Neuer在一起，假装自己给他复仇，这都是假的，你的图腾在哪里，你应该知道这只是一个梦。”  
“有的时候在梦里生活比在现实里生活要简单一些。”  
这是Mats在这个梦境中听到的Benedikt说的最后一句话，下一秒他就意识到那把刀子割开了他的喉咙，还没等他说出一个单词，他就发现自己已经醒了过来，坐在木头扶手椅里，手腕上贴着胶布和PASIV的导管。


	6. Chapter 6

咖啡的气味并没有缓解旧厂房里弥漫的尴尬气氛，Mats手里拿着一本从Pabst咖啡馆买回来的美式咖啡，眼睛盯着坐在旁边的椅子上埋头改图纸的Benedikt。他不知道该怎么开始一段和Benedikt的对话，于是只能选择沉默。Mats回想着自己昨天晚上在Benedikt的梦境中获得的那个伤口，感觉那些并不存在的伤口依然在隐隐作痛。不过Mats也知道自己值得那个伤口，他已经太过接近事情的真相，而那也是Benedikt的底线。他不应该做那个闯入者，这是属于Benedikt和Manuel的私事，他没有权力去探求真相。  
至少不是现在。  
“嗯……对不起，Benni，我想就昨天晚上的事……”  
还没等他说完，他的话就被Benedikt打断了。Mats能够听出来建筑师的声音里显而易见的疲倦，Benedikt喝了一口他的咖啡，抬起头来看着多特蒙德的潜盗者。“别，Mats，你不用道歉，我现在不想提那件事。”  
多特蒙德的潜盗者蹲在Benedikt旁边，轻轻地攥住了建筑师的手，他能够感觉到建筑师右手手指上的金属戒指硌着他的手掌。“我想说，Benni你不能在一个虚拟的世界中假装Neuer还在你的身边，你以为构建那样一个牢笼就能把他锁在里面吗？”  
“那不是一个监狱，Mats，你见过有哪个监狱是那样的吗？”Benedikt的声音轻了下来，他回过头来看着攥着他的手的潜盗者，Mats的手掌比他的要温暖一些，他不知道这句话是说给他自己的还是说给那个正在看着他的潜盗者的。  
“是啊，那个监狱不能把Neuer锁在里面，只能把你自己锁在里面。”Mats叹了口气，“别再拿回忆构造梦境了，如果你真的对这一行感到厌倦了，像Miroslav那样去过一个普通人的生活也不错。”他说出这句话的时候满意地看到Benedikt的脸上渐渐浮现出了一个他熟悉的笑容，于是他用两只手攥住Benedikt的右手，看起来就像是某种祈祷的姿势。“我在这里，Benni，你可以跟我说一切事情，当然你也可以什么都不跟我说。”  
Benedikt把他自己的手从Mats紧握的手中抽出来，拿起放在桌子上已经有些冷了的咖啡杯喝了一大口，“有个问题我想问你，Mats，请你，”他在那个“请”字上加重了语气，“请你一定要如实地回答我。”  
“你想问我什么？”  
“如果我在任务中掉进了Limbo，你会怎么做，给你两个选择，去Limbo里找我还是直接用你手上的刀子抹了我的脖子？”  
“你想听我真正的回答吗，Benni，还是希望我来安慰你？”  
Benedikt笑了笑，喝完了杯子中的最后一点咖啡，Mats觉得这位建筑师、大学讲师简直在把咖啡当作自己体内循环的血液。“我真的不用你来安慰我。”  
“凭着我在业内多年的经验，我觉得直接给你一刀对于你或者我来说都是一个更好的选择，但是……”他停顿了一下，眼睛看着Benedikt，但是建筑师避开了他的目光，“对你我也许不会这样做。”  
“你还是觉得死亡是比Limbo更好的一个选择。”  
“我们都应该知道，Limbo……你会忘了你自己是谁，你会忘记时间和整个世界的存在，最后只剩下一些混沌的意识和本能，你是想那样活着，还是想痛快地死去？”  
“但是你不会选择下去找我，是不是，Mats？”  
“我会试的……”  
一阵长久的沉默过后，Benedikt回过头来看着Mats，两个人的目光终于碰到了一起，Mats觉得自己已经有很久没有直视过Benedikt的眼睛了。“你也不确定，不，我不能这样要求你。毕竟我自己都没有那个勇气去Limbo里面。”  
Mats站起来，给了建筑师一个吻。这次Benedikt没有拒绝他，Mats感觉到了对方嘴里的那种加了奶油的咖啡味，如果不是看到了旁边地上没有打开的PASIV，他会以为自己在一个自己构建的梦境之中。

“还有几天，Julian？”药剂师说着，吻了一下年轻人的肩膀，引起了Julian一阵微小的颤抖。  
“第一个梦境中剩下的时间是二十二个小时，在第二层中就是十一天。”Julian盯着自己的手表看了一下，刚刚他们才在盖尔森基兴的一间小房子里醒来，这是他们在第二层梦境中的第三天，离这个梦境的崩塌还有一个多星期。Julian觉得自己的腿伤越来越严重了，也许是因为第一层梦境的原因，但是他觉得还是现实世界中Kevin给他的止痛剂的作用在一点点地消退。他让多特蒙德的药剂师把他从床上拉起来，他看到那个本来不存在伤口的地方的皮肤也在渐渐裂开，血迹透过白色的绷带隐约可见，也许等到再过上几天这里就会出现一个和现实中一模一样的伤口。  
“如果我在这层梦境中死了，我会不会掉入Limbo？”他坐在床边看着帮他换绷带的Kevin，声音里头一次出现了不确定的感觉。Kevin缠绷带的手停了下来，放在Julian没有受伤的腿上。“你不是信誓旦旦跟我说两层梦境不会掉进Limbo吗，怎么现在对自己又没有信心了？”  
“我只是有点害怕，我不知道Limbo里是什么样子的，听你们的描述那里就像是一片……我不知道，就像是站在一个四周都是空白的盒子里，渐渐地自己也成为那一片白色的一部分。”  
“比起害怕Limbo，你还是应该先担心一下你自己的腿。”Kevin拍了一下缠好绷带的Julian的腿，力道不大，但是也足以让年轻建筑师的眉毛皱着一起。“我们都没有进入过Limbo，谁也不知道那里到底是什么样子，只有Miroslav去过那里，你也可以理解为那个老头子把那里描述得有些失真。”  
“如果我也掉进了Limbo……”Julian抬头看着白色的天花板，他不能想象自己也掉进了Limbo，他还记得Benedikt跟他说过的，如果他们两个之中有一个人掉进了Limbo，另一个就直接用那把小刀割了对方的喉咙，他知道这也是Manuel和Benedikt的一个约定。“你能别让Benni亲自动手杀了我可以吗，我觉得他可能下不去手。”  
“你不会掉进Limbo的。”Kevin看着这个年轻建筑师的脸，Julian有些紧张地咬着自己的下嘴唇，Kevin担心他会把自己的嘴咬破。“至少在这个梦境中我不会让你掉进Limbo。”  
“我是说如果……如果我掉进了Limbo，Benni说最好的方法就是趁着自己的脑子萎缩之前让一个人赶紧杀了我。但是……”  
“如果你真的掉进了那个地方，我会把你找回来的。”

Kevin觉得第二层梦境有些不太对劲，他在进入到这个梦境中的盖尔森基兴的时候明明是北威州的夏天，但是不知道为什么突然气温比他刚刚来的时候要冷上了大约十度左右。他看着坐在自己旁边的Julian，这个建造了整个梦境的建筑师。此刻他们正坐在Julian推荐的那家咖啡馆的外面，“Benni经常和我在这里喝咖啡，不过那是我到杜塞上学之前的事了。”Kevin注意到了年轻人在提到Benedikt的时候眼睛里闪烁的光芒，他没说什么，只是专注地喝咖啡。药剂师并不是一个对咖啡有多少好感的人，他不像Mats或者Benedikt这样离开咖啡便不能工作，相比之下他更喜欢在没有工作的时候喝两瓶啤酒，有的时候会喝得更多一些。  
“你更改了什么，Julian，你不能在短短的一个星期之内就这样明显地改变梦境中的季节。”  
“这些过时的理论到底都是谁教给你的，Hummels还是Klopp？我觉得他们两个都不是你这样的老顽固。”  
“我的防御者可不那么友善，如果一个防御者拿着刀子捅了你的话……你不是一直在担心掉进Limbo吗，小鬼？”  
还没等他说完，Kevin看到大片大片的雪花从天空中落下来，上帝，他现在可还穿着夏天的衣服。他注意到自己的防御者已经用不友善的表情看着Julian，他担心什么时候一个拿着刀子的防御者就会过来给这个已经受伤行动不便的小鬼雪上加霜。  
“拉我起来，我已经很久没见过下雪的盖尔森基兴了。”Julian主动伸出手，Kevin把他从椅子上拉起来，这时候有一个防御者过来故意撞了一下Julian的肩膀，几乎把那个年轻人撞到药剂师的怀里。  
“我说过我的防御者真的不是很友善。”Kevin扶着Julian的肩膀，让他不至于把身体的重量放在那条受伤的腿上。“如果你再这样在梦里违反自然法则的话，我那些保守的潜意识防御者不知道会对你怎样。”  
“所以我们需要转移一下注意力，让你的潜意识对我没有那么大的敌意。”Julian抓着药剂师的胳膊，下意识地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，“吻我，快一点。”  
Kevin有些不知所措，他不知道自己是不是听错了，这个年轻的建筑师刚刚让自己吻他。Julian凑了过来，Kevin犹豫地在年轻人的嘴唇上浅浅地吻了一下，转移注意力，如果这是那个年轻人想要的话，这样做已经足够了。  
但是Julian似乎并不满意，他的手抱着药剂师的肩膀，用力地吻上了多特蒙德人的嘴唇。Kevin也没有拒绝年轻人的要求，他尝到了血的味道，也许是刚刚咬破了年轻人的嘴唇，Kevin不想追究这件事，他的手放在年轻人的腰上，让年轻人把身体的重量可以转移一部分到自己的身上，不至于给受伤的腿太多压力。“你吻够了没有，小鬼？”最终药剂师喘着气说，Julian没有回答，但是胳膊还是挂在Kevin的身上。Kevin低下头去咬了一下年轻人的下嘴唇，“我不觉得这样做我的防御者就会对你有多大的改观，这种方法到底是谁告诉你的。”  
“我知道这根本没用。”

由于镇定剂和麻醉剂的双重作用，Julian比Kevin晚一点醒过来，等到他睁开眼的时候他看到的并不是多特蒙德的药剂师，而是眼睛下面有着明显黑眼圈的Benedikt。对方手里拿着一杯咖啡，他挣扎着想要从床上起来，但是稍微一点点动作就会牵扯到受伤的腿，于是Benedikt把咖啡杯放到一边，坐到那个空着的扶手椅里示意他不要动。  
“还觉得疼吗，Jule，刚才Kevin跟我说你不能再用止痛剂了。”  
“托他的福，我感觉好一点了。”Julian的视线越过Benedikt的肩膀，在这个不算宽敞的空间里徒劳地寻找着，Kevin并不在这里。他想到了在那个接近两周的梦境中的那些吻和拥抱，也许他已经习惯了在醒来的时候看到药剂师就坐在他的旁边，提醒他该换绷带了。  
这不是梦境，Julian知道，即使他没有图腾他也知道这不是一个梦境。Benedikt就是他的图腾，他能够轻易地区分梦境和现实，如果在他身边只有Benedikt，那这就是现实；如果Benedikt的身边有Manuel，那这就是Benedikt构建的梦境；如果二者都没有，那这是其他人的梦境。他也知道Benedikt的图腾，这也省去了他自己携带图腾的麻烦，他只需要问Benedikt，这是梦还是现实，他知道Benedikt永远都不会欺骗他。  
这是现实，年轻的建筑师躺在放在躺椅的枕头上，抬头看着挑高的天花板上密密麻麻的钢制结构。在现实中他和Kevin甚至都算不上熟悉，他们也就仅仅认识了不到二十四个小时。  
“你在想什么，Jule，我需不需要让你一个人睡一会儿？”  
“我想问你一个问题，Benni。”  
Benedikt坐到了Julian的旁边，伸手摸了摸年轻人的脸颊，Julian的脸上还是缺少血色。“你想问我什么？”  
“你花了多少时间来确认你是爱着Manu的？”  
“这不需要确认，也不需要花时间。”Benedikt吻了吻年轻人的额头，“这不是梦境，还需要图腾来确认，爱是一个简单的事情，你需要的也许只是一个美妙的瞬间。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我们必须要抓紧时间，Benni，那些英国人可不会好心好意地等着Julian那个小鬼好起来再要我的命。”  
站在旧厂房里看着已经完成的图纸和模型的Benedikt没有马上回答，整个三层的梦境，用了不到三天的时间完成的设计，其中还不包括由于Julian的突然受伤而耽误的那些时间。第一层，Benedikt盯着那个做好的模型，灵感来自于他去过一次的里斯本，这是一个巨大的城市迷宫，拥有海港、山峦以及运河，当然Benedikt知道Mats的习惯，这个多特蒙德来的潜盗者是绝对反对在梦境中完全复制现实中存在的城市或者建筑，这是他们第一次合作的时候就知道的。因此Benedikt只是套用了一个概念，当真正进入这层梦境的时候就会知道这并不是一个存在于现实中的城市，但是它却比现实更加真实。第二层梦境主要是Julian在做设计，这个年轻的设计师建造了一个有些模仿高迪，但是里面的展品却是会出现在泰特现代艺术博物馆的那种风格的博物馆。Benedikt一开始对于他的这种想法感到有些担忧，但是Manuel说这是一个不错的尝试，梦主会发现这是一个光怪陆离的梦境，这也就更有利于潜盗者的主动出击。  
“Jule没有设计完第三层就……我不能让他这样继续设计，所以第三层有一半是我的风格，另一半是Jule的风格。”Benedikt盯着那张几乎被他改的面目全非的图纸，对比着图纸和桌子上摆着的模型。“我不知道你只看图纸和模型的话能不能完全理解这个设计。”  
“理解起来的确比较困难。”Mats放下手里已经被他喝完了的咖啡，那个纸质的咖啡杯被放在其他将要被丢弃的咖啡杯们旁边，Mats觉得他们几个人简直是把咖啡因当成自己的血液在生存着。“你知道我一直是一个想象力匮乏的家伙。”  
“所以你是一个潜盗者，你从来都不是一个好建筑师。”Benedikt也把他那个空咖啡杯放到Mats的杯子旁边，咖啡店员在他们的杯子上写的两个名字挨在一起，Mats和Benni，而最后的那个“i”似乎由于马克笔缺少墨水而显得有些模糊。“我会和Jule谈一谈，不过你带来的药剂师跟我说Jule在两层梦境中的情况都不是很好，在现实世界中的伤势会影响他在多层梦境中的活动，尤其是他这两天用的镇定剂实在是有点多了……也许可以分三次跟你讲解这个三层的梦境，每次的时间短一点。”  
多特蒙德来的潜盗者坐在有些灰尘的桌子上，双手抱在胸前看着这个旧厂房改造成的工作室的主人，也许是主人之一。“原先我觉得你肯定是人性自私论的反对者，你在我看来是最善良最无私的一个人。”Mats停顿了一下，脸上浮现出一个笑容，但是眼睛中却没有笑意。“但是这个理论还是有它的可取之处的，又或者是你真的没我想象中的那样爱那个小鬼。”  
Benedikt回过头来看着那个潜盗者，脸上的表情是Mats第二次见到他这样，第一次他看到Benedikt这样的表情是在梦境中，随后Benedikt就用小刀割开了他的喉咙。现在这位建筑师手里拿着一支印着杜塞尔多夫大学Logo的钢笔，这让Mats有些不寒而栗，这可是现实，不是谁构筑的梦境，如果Benedikt真的想用这支钢笔谋杀他，等待他的就不是在现实中醒来而是永远都醒不来。  
“对，你说得没错……我的确没你想的那么无私，也没你想象中那样爱Jule。如果我真的有你想的那么爱他的话，就不会让他成为一个梦境建筑师。”  
“你在讨论的是根本就没法回头的假设，除非你想在梦里重新来过，就像你现在一直在做的那样。”  
他们就在这里僵持着，空气中是一阵令人尴尬的沉默，两个人都有太多想说的话，但是却又都保持了缄默。最后放弃了这种无谓的僵持的是Benedikt，他抓过放在旁边桌子上的另一杯全新的咖啡，虽然那一杯已经有点凉了。“随你怎么说吧，Mats，不过你应该搞明白一点，有些话说出来非常非常容易，但也只是说说而已。”  
“Benni，我需要你的设计，而且我现在也需要时间。”Mats看着在那里喝着咖啡的建筑师，对方看起来真的是准备把咖啡当作自己的血液，“你见过我设计的梦境，我是个比Kevin还糟糕的建筑师。”他有些生硬地想要把那个让两个人都觉得尴尬的话题跳过去，Benedikt的深色眼睛看着他，看着Mats脸上那个不自然的笑容。“当然，如果你指你设计的那个梦境的话，我真的很好奇，你会大提琴吗，Mats？”  
潜盗者的脸上终于出现了一个放松的笑容，他有些不好意思的摸着自己的头发，“我只会一点点，完全没有那么高的水平。也许是因为我在十五岁之前就意识到自己在音乐上没有什么造诣。”  
“那也总比Toni在第二层设计的那个梦境要好一点，虽然我帮了Toni一点点小忙。”  
“不过我倒是很喜欢Toni设计的那个梦境，你知道，我从来都没有机会真正成为一个大学生。不算那些伪造的身份，我那是头一次正式地成为一名高级知识分子。”  
“我也喜欢那里面的一些细节，如果我真的在西北公园那里有一套公寓就好了。”  
“那套房子一个月会花掉你不少薪水，还是说你想像Miroslav那样过隐居的生活？”

最后一点点咖啡也被Benedikt喝完了，他看了一眼自己左手手腕上的手表，现在手表的指针已经指到了10的位置，不敢相信他们居然在晚上10点的时候还在像上午8点的时候一样喝着咖啡。不过Benedikt从来都是过着这样的生活，现实生活中的时间不能像梦境中那样被拉伸，他只想把宝贵的每一秒钟都好好利用起来。  
Mats站在他的对面，用一种有些复杂的神情看着他，Benedikt把目光转到一边，不去看对方的眼睛。“你想进入到我的梦境中，我能够理解你现在的心情，但是……”他盯着对面墙壁上斑驳的痕迹，“我担心我会在梦里再做一次那种事。”  
“我觉得我已经足够了解你了，Benni，让你的潜意识不要对我有那么大的敌意。”  
“了解一个人是一个漫长的过程，我怕我给不了你那么多时间。”  
“我们在梦里有足够多的时间，我们甚至可以在梦里过完一生，不，是许许多多不同的人生。”  
Benedikt抿着嘴没有说话，Mats不知道他现在在想什么，但是他知道自己现在在想什么。在梦境中他们拥有无尽的时间，如果将梦境的层数做得足够多的话，他们将能够在梦里走完许许多多不一样的人生。Mats有的时候会自己用PASIV入睡，进入到自己构建的那个梦境的世界中。刚刚他对Benedikt说了个谎，他其实一直保留着大提琴这个奢侈的爱好，如果不是一个潜盗者的话，他更愿意去当一个大提琴手。  
“我去把PASIV拿过来……”在长久的沉默之后Benedikt终于说了这样一句话，Mats认为这是建筑师对于他的妥协。他们之间已经没什么可以隐瞒的了。

“你需要不需要来一针镇定剂，小鬼？”  
躺在躺椅上的Julian抬头看了一眼在旁边收拾桌子上的药物的药剂师，几个小时前的镇定剂的效果在一点点褪去，他又觉得疼痛像潮水一样渐渐袭来。“我记得我跟你说过别叫我小鬼。”  
多特蒙德的药剂师回过头来，手里拿着一支没有撕开包装的注射器。“我记得Klopp跟我说过一句话。”他这句话并不是对Julian的抗议的回答，“他说，任何一个聪明人都不会把梦里的事当真的。”  
Julian别过头去，看着地上一个不是很明显的凹陷，他不知道这个旧厂房之前是干什么的，不过这已经无所谓了，所有过去的事情就像是在梦里发生过的一样，没有人会特别记得。“镇定剂。”他只说了这一个词，听起来就像是那天Mats在阶梯教室遇到的那个冷言冷语的数学儿了分析课上的学生。Julian听到了一次性注射器包装被撕开的声音，过了几分钟之后刺痛从胳膊上传过来，镇定剂。  
“你说得对，没有一个聪明人会傻到把梦里的东西当真的。”Julian小声地说，但是他也见到太多的人在梦境的世界中逐渐地迷失自己，他曾经担心Benedikt会是其中一个，但是现在他担心自己是下一个。  
“多特蒙德的团队里有太多的傻瓜，我也是其中一个。”Kevin走过来的时候手里多了一卷绷带，他尽可能小心地帮这个年轻的伤员换绷带，但是无论如何小心也会让Julian感到疼痛，这是不可避免的。“原先我以为Mats蠢到家了，他居然说过如果只能在梦里和一个人度过一生的话那也值得了，但是现在我觉得他说的也有道理。”  
“梦里的东西都是假的，那是我们的潜意识在作祟。”Julian说着，努力不让自己因为疼痛而喊出声来，他的手攥着躺椅上的垫子，药剂师往他这边伸出了手，但是被年轻的建筑师拒绝了。“这是Benni和Manu在我第一次分享梦境的时候跟我说的。”  
“没错，梦里的东西都是假的，包括你骗的那个吻。”  
Julian没有说话，Benedikt跟他说爱是一件简单的事，但是那是建立在真实的基础上的，而不是建立在像肥皂泡沫一样的梦境之上的。药剂师给他注射了一针镇定剂，他知道自己马上就要进入到另一个梦境中。他闭上眼睛，过了几秒钟之后药剂师低头吻了他一下，就像他在梦里做的那样，“但是这是真的。”然而当他睁开眼睛的时候，整个房间里只有他一个人。

“我喜欢这个城市，你知道我没有多少机会去海边。”Mats看着Benedikt构建成的这个第一层梦境，这应该是Benedikt的设计。他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口夹杂着海水气息的空气，也许还有隐隐约约的花香，等到他睁开眼睛的时候他注意到自己身后多了一间小咖啡馆。  
“你在梦里去过那么多海滨城市，你还不满足吗？”Benedikt坐到一个遮阳伞下面的座位上，手里拿着一杯咖啡，他递给Mats另一杯，而潜盗者也顺势坐到了他旁边。  
“等到下一个我们不被英国人、法国人和阿根廷人追杀的假期的时候，我们去希腊度假吧。”  
Benedikt没有回答Mats的提议，他摘下自己右手戴着的戒指，戒指内圈刻着两个名字。他随后又把戒指戴了回去，这是一个梦境，他想着，也许在这个梦境之中，他们早就去过希腊度假了，也许还有一个只会在梦境中出现的婚礼。  
“我不知道你会不会喜欢下一层梦境，那是Julian设计的。”Benedikt把咖啡杯放到一边，把还坐在座位上的潜盗者拉了起来，他们两个人走在这个现实世界中并不存在的城市的狭长街道上。Mats注意到Benedikt并没有拒绝他握过来的手，只是在手指接触的时候叹了一口气。  
“我看过设计图，小家伙的设计并不是那么糟糕，总有一天他可以一个人完成三层梦境的设计。”  
“这句话也有一个人和他这样说过，但是我总是对他不够放心。”  
“你应该相信他，Benni，也许你应该让他离开你，一个人在圈子里闯荡。”

Mats再次睁开眼的时候发现自己处在一个博物馆里，里面的展品可以用“荒诞”来形容，这的确是Julian那个小鬼的风格。他仔细地观察一个所谓的“艺术品”，放在地上的一堆饼干和纸团，不知道Julian想要表达什么。远处的墙上挂着沃霍尔的作品，在另一边则是达米安赫斯特的鲨鱼和绵羊玻璃箱。  
“Jule一直都喜欢这戏东西。”正当他观察那些赫斯特的蝴蝶翅膀画的时候，身旁有一个声音传来，他回过头去，那个盖尔森基兴的大个子建筑师就站在他旁边，蓝色的眼睛同样看着那些蝴蝶翅膀。  
“也许他是受了你们的影响。”Mats看着站在他旁边的Manuel，语气并不友好。“Benni，你什么时候才能结束这种自欺欺人的生活。”  
“Benni在计划和我圣诞节的时候回盖尔森基兴，我们已经很久没有回去过过圣诞节了。”Manuel似乎丝毫没有在意Mats的这句话，多特蒙德的潜盗者没有继续说话，他盯着其中一只蝴蝶的蓝色翅膀，上面有着亮闪闪的鳞片，在灯光的照射下闪闪发光，但是它已经死了。  
“Manu，你在这里。”Benedikt的声音比Mats预想的要晚一点传过来，他看着两个盖尔森基兴的建筑师交换了一个简单的吻，“刚才我在跟Mats说，我们计划圣诞节的时候回盖尔森基兴。”  
一阵让人尴尬的沉默，Benedikt低下头盯着自己脚上穿的那双已经有些旧了的鞋子，似乎上面有一块让人难以容忍的污渍。“Manu，我要带着Mats参观一下博物馆，你能不能给我一点点时间？”  
Manuel在拥抱了一下Benedikt之后离开了他们的视线，Mats没有意识到自己的声音大得有点离谱，让周围参观的防御者们用一种警惕的眼神看着他们。“Benni，到底什么时候你才能意识到他死了，他再也不会回来了？你什么时候才能不这么骗你自己？”  
“梦是我们的潜意识……”Benedikt的声音变得轻了起来，仿佛再大一点声音那些漂亮的蝴蝶翅膀就会变成真正的蝴蝶飞走。“你知道，我们没法控制自己的潜意识，如果我能够控制的话，我早就成为业内最抢手的人物了。”  
“还是你根本就不想让他消失。”  
“停止你的猜测，Mats，你根本就不了解这些，我没法给你那么多时间让你了解所有的事情。”  
“我知道这是你的潜意识，但是我在潜意识里希望你能够别这么痛苦地生活下去，别问我是怎么看出来的。”  
Benedikt转过身去看着那个被分成三段的鲨鱼，它被放在蓝色的药水中，看上去也许还有一点点生气，但是它真的已经死了。他深深吸了一口气，刚才Mats的话仿佛把他也切成了这些一个个的小块装进透明的箱子里。“他会回来的。”他在说这句话的时候看着Mats的巧克力色眼睛，“我会把他找回来的。”  
“你甚至都不知道到哪里去找他。”Mats的手放在Benedikt的肩膀上，随即给了他一个拥抱。“现实不是梦境，你没法指望着一个梦境中的投影活着。”  
“谢谢你，Mats。”Benedikt的声音有些发闷，建筑师的手放在潜盗者的背上，抓着他的外套，“但是你根本不知道我需要什么，你只是在按照自己的想法……来规划一切。”  
“我知道你需要什么，我知道所有人需要什么。”Mats松开了自己的手，巧克力色的眼睛盯着Benedikt，“我们需要活下去，活在现实生活里而不是梦里。”


	8. Chapter 8

“我们必须要抓紧时间，Benni，那些英国人可不会好心好意地等着Julian那个小鬼好起来再要我的命。”  
站在旧厂房里看着已经完成的图纸和模型的Benedikt没有马上回答，整个三层的梦境，用了不到三天的时间完成的设计，其中还不包括由于Julian的突然受伤而耽误的那些时间。第一层，Benedikt盯着那个做好的模型，灵感来自于他去过一次的里斯本，这是一个巨大的城市迷宫，拥有海港、山峦以及运河，当然Benedikt知道Mats的习惯，这个多特蒙德来的潜盗者是绝对反对在梦境中完全复制现实中存在的城市或者建筑，这是他们第一次合作的时候就知道的。因此Benedikt只是套用了一个概念，当真正进入这层梦境的时候就会知道这并不是一个存在于现实中的城市，但是它却比现实更加真实。第二层梦境主要是Julian在做设计，这个年轻的设计师建造了一个有些模仿高迪，但是里面的展品却是会出现在泰特现代艺术博物馆的那种风格的博物馆。Benedikt一开始对于他的这种想法感到有些担忧，但是Manuel说这是一个不错的尝试，梦主会发现这是一个光怪陆离的梦境，这也就更有利于潜盗者的主动出击。  
“Jule没有设计完第三层就……我不能让他这样继续设计，所以第三层有一半是我的风格，另一半是Jule的风格。”Benedikt盯着那张几乎被他改的面目全非的图纸，对比着图纸和桌子上摆着的模型。“我不知道你只看图纸和模型的话能不能完全理解这个设计。”  
“理解起来的确比较困难。”Mats放下手里已经被他喝完了的咖啡，那个纸质的咖啡杯被放在其他将要被丢弃的咖啡杯们旁边，Mats觉得他们几个人简直是把咖啡因当成自己的血液在生存着。“你知道我一直是一个想象力匮乏的家伙。”  
“所以你是一个潜盗者，你从来都不是一个好建筑师。”Benedikt也把他那个空咖啡杯放到Mats的杯子旁边，咖啡店员在他们的杯子上写的两个名字挨在一起，Mats和Benni，而最后的那个“i”似乎由于马克笔缺少墨水而显得有些模糊。“我会和Jule谈一谈，不过你带来的药剂师跟我说Jule在两层梦境中的情况都不是很好，在现实世界中的伤势会影响他在多层梦境中的活动，尤其是他这两天用的镇定剂实在是有点多了……也许可以分三次跟你讲解这个三层的梦境，每次的时间短一点。”  
多特蒙德来的潜盗者坐在有些灰尘的桌子上，双手抱在胸前看着这个旧厂房改造成的工作室的主人，也许是主人之一。“原先我觉得你肯定是人性自私论的反对者，你在我看来是最善良最无私的一个人。”Mats停顿了一下，脸上浮现出一个笑容，但是眼睛中却没有笑意。“但是这个理论还是有它的可取之处的，又或者是你真的没我想象中的那样爱那个小鬼。”  
Benedikt回过头来看着那个潜盗者，脸上的表情是Mats第二次见到他这样，第一次他看到Benedikt这样的表情是在梦境中，随后Benedikt就用小刀割开了他的喉咙。现在这位建筑师手里拿着一支印着杜塞尔多夫大学Logo的钢笔，这让Mats有些不寒而栗，这可是现实，不是谁构筑的梦境，如果Benedikt真的想用这支钢笔谋杀他，等待他的就不是在现实中醒来而是永远都醒不来。  
“对，你说得没错……我的确没你想的那么无私，也没你想象中那样爱Jule。如果我真的有你想的那么爱他的话，就不会让他成为一个梦境建筑师。”  
“你在讨论的是根本就没法回头的假设，除非你想在梦里重新来过，就像你现在一直在做的那样。”  
他们就在这里僵持着，空气中是一阵令人尴尬的沉默，两个人都有太多想说的话，但是却又都保持了缄默。最后放弃了这种无谓的僵持的是Benedikt，他抓过放在旁边桌子上的另一杯全新的咖啡，虽然那一杯已经有点凉了。“随你怎么说吧，Mats，不过你应该搞明白一点，有些话说出来非常非常容易，但也只是说说而已。”  
“Benni，我需要你的设计，而且我现在也需要时间。”Mats看着在那里喝着咖啡的建筑师，对方看起来真的是准备把咖啡当作自己的血液，“你见过我设计的梦境，我是个比Kevin还糟糕的建筑师。”他有些生硬地想要把那个让两个人都觉得尴尬的话题跳过去，Benedikt的深色眼睛看着他，看着Mats脸上那个不自然的笑容。“当然，如果你指你设计的那个梦境的话，我真的很好奇，你会大提琴吗，Mats？”  
潜盗者的脸上终于出现了一个放松的笑容，他有些不好意思的摸着自己的头发，“我只会一点点，完全没有那么高的水平。也许是因为我在十五岁之前就意识到自己在音乐上没有什么造诣。”  
“那也总比Toni在第二层设计的那个梦境要好一点，虽然我帮了Toni一点点小忙。”  
“不过我倒是很喜欢Toni设计的那个梦境，你知道，我从来都没有机会真正成为一个大学生。不算那些伪造的身份，我那是头一次正式地成为一名高级知识分子。”  
“我也喜欢那里面的一些细节，如果我真的在西北公园那里有一套公寓就好了。”  
“那套房子一个月会花掉你不少薪水，还是说你想像Miroslav那样过隐居的生活？”

最后一点点咖啡也被Benedikt喝完了，他看了一眼自己左手手腕上的手表，现在手表的指针已经指到了10的位置，不敢相信他们居然在晚上10点的时候还在像上午8点的时候一样喝着咖啡。不过Benedikt从来都是过着这样的生活，现实生活中的时间不能像梦境中那样被拉伸，他只想把宝贵的每一秒钟都好好利用起来。  
Mats站在他的对面，用一种有些复杂的神情看着他，Benedikt把目光转到一边，不去看对方的眼睛。“你想进入到我的梦境中，我能够理解你现在的心情，但是……”他盯着对面墙壁上斑驳的痕迹，“我担心我会在梦里再做一次那种事。”  
“我觉得我已经足够了解你了，Benni，让你的潜意识不要对我有那么大的敌意。”  
“了解一个人是一个漫长的过程，我怕我给不了你那么多时间。”  
“我们在梦里有足够多的时间，我们甚至可以在梦里过完一生，不，是许许多多不同的人生。”  
Benedikt抿着嘴没有说话，Mats不知道他现在在想什么，但是他知道自己现在在想什么。在梦境中他们拥有无尽的时间，如果将梦境的层数做得足够多的话，他们将能够在梦里走完许许多多不一样的人生。Mats有的时候会自己用PASIV入睡，进入到自己构建的那个梦境的世界中。刚刚他对Benedikt说了个谎，他其实一直保留着大提琴这个奢侈的爱好，如果不是一个潜盗者的话，他更愿意去当一个大提琴手。  
“我去把PASIV拿过来……”在长久的沉默之后Benedikt终于说了这样一句话，Mats认为这是建筑师对于他的妥协。他们之间已经没什么可以隐瞒的了。

“你需要不需要来一针镇定剂，小鬼？”  
躺在躺椅上的Julian抬头看了一眼在旁边收拾桌子上的药物的药剂师，几个小时前的镇定剂的效果在一点点褪去，他又觉得疼痛像潮水一样渐渐袭来。“我记得我跟你说过别叫我小鬼。”  
多特蒙德的药剂师回过头来，手里拿着一支没有撕开包装的注射器。“我记得Klopp跟我说过一句话。”他这句话并不是对Julian的抗议的回答，“他说，任何一个聪明人都不会把梦里的事当真的。”  
Julian别过头去，看着地上一个不是很明显的凹陷，他不知道这个旧厂房之前是干什么的，不过这已经无所谓了，所有过去的事情就像是在梦里发生过的一样，没有人会特别记得。“镇定剂。”他只说了这一个词，听起来就像是那天Mats在阶梯教室遇到的那个冷言冷语的数学儿了分析课上的学生。Julian听到了一次性注射器包装被撕开的声音，过了几分钟之后刺痛从胳膊上传过来，镇定剂。  
“你说得对，没有一个聪明人会傻到把梦里的东西当真的。”Julian小声地说，但是他也见到太多的人在梦境的世界中逐渐地迷失自己，他曾经担心Benedikt会是其中一个，但是现在他担心自己是下一个。  
“多特蒙德的团队里有太多的傻瓜，我也是其中一个。”Kevin走过来的时候手里多了一卷绷带，他尽可能小心地帮这个年轻的伤员换绷带，但是无论如何小心也会让Julian感到疼痛，这是不可避免的。“原先我以为Mats蠢到家了，他居然说过如果只能在梦里和一个人度过一生的话那也值得了，但是现在我觉得他说的也有道理。”  
“梦里的东西都是假的，那是我们的潜意识在作祟。”Julian说着，努力不让自己因为疼痛而喊出声来，他的手攥着躺椅上的垫子，药剂师往他这边伸出了手，但是被年轻的建筑师拒绝了。“这是Benni和Manu在我第一次分享梦境的时候跟我说的。”  
“没错，梦里的东西都是假的，包括你骗的那个吻。”  
Julian没有说话，Benedikt跟他说爱是一件简单的事，但是那是建立在真实的基础上的，而不是建立在像肥皂泡沫一样的梦境之上的。药剂师给他注射了一针镇定剂，他知道自己马上就要进入到另一个梦境中。他闭上眼睛，过了几秒钟之后药剂师低头吻了他一下，就像他在梦里做的那样，“但是这是真的。”然而当他睁开眼睛的时候，整个房间里只有他一个人。

“我喜欢这个城市，你知道我没有多少机会去海边。”Mats看着Benedikt构建成的这个第一层梦境，这应该是Benedikt的设计。他闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口夹杂着海水气息的空气，也许还有隐隐约约的花香，等到他睁开眼睛的时候他注意到自己身后多了一间小咖啡馆。  
“你在梦里去过那么多海滨城市，你还不满足吗？”Benedikt坐到一个遮阳伞下面的座位上，手里拿着一杯咖啡，他递给Mats另一杯，而潜盗者也顺势坐到了他旁边。  
“等到下一个我们不被英国人、法国人和阿根廷人追杀的假期的时候，我们去希腊度假吧。”  
Benedikt没有回答Mats的提议，他摘下自己右手戴着的戒指，戒指内圈刻着两个名字。他随后又把戒指戴了回去，这是一个梦境，他想着，也许在这个梦境之中，他们早就去过希腊度假了，也许还有一个只会在梦境中出现的婚礼。  
“我不知道你会不会喜欢下一层梦境，那是Julian设计的。”Benedikt把咖啡杯放到一边，把还坐在座位上的潜盗者拉了起来，他们两个人走在这个现实世界中并不存在的城市的狭长街道上。Mats注意到Benedikt并没有拒绝他握过来的手，只是在手指接触的时候叹了一口气。  
“我看过设计图，小家伙的设计并不是那么糟糕，总有一天他可以一个人完成三层梦境的设计。”  
“这句话也有一个人和他这样说过，但是我总是对他不够放心。”  
“你应该相信他，Benni，也许你应该让他离开你，一个人在圈子里闯荡。”

Mats再次睁开眼的时候发现自己处在一个博物馆里，里面的展品可以用“荒诞”来形容，这的确是Julian那个小鬼的风格。他仔细地观察一个所谓的“艺术品”，放在地上的一堆饼干和纸团，不知道Julian想要表达什么。远处的墙上挂着沃霍尔的作品，在另一边则是达米安赫斯特的鲨鱼和绵羊玻璃箱。  
“Jule一直都喜欢这戏东西。”正当他观察那些赫斯特的蝴蝶翅膀画的时候，身旁有一个声音传来，他回过头去，那个盖尔森基兴的大个子建筑师就站在他旁边，蓝色的眼睛同样看着那些蝴蝶翅膀。  
“也许他是受了你们的影响。”Mats看着站在他旁边的Manuel，语气并不友好。“Benni，你什么时候才能结束这种自欺欺人的生活。”  
“Benni在计划和我圣诞节的时候回盖尔森基兴，我们已经很久没有回去过过圣诞节了。”Manuel似乎丝毫没有在意Mats的这句话，多特蒙德的潜盗者没有继续说话，他盯着其中一只蝴蝶的蓝色翅膀，上面有着亮闪闪的鳞片，在灯光的照射下闪闪发光，但是它已经死了。  
“Manu，你在这里。”Benedikt的声音比Mats预想的要晚一点传过来，他看着两个盖尔森基兴的建筑师交换了一个简单的吻，“刚才我在跟Mats说，我们计划圣诞节的时候回盖尔森基兴。”  
一阵让人尴尬的沉默，Benedikt低下头盯着自己脚上穿的那双已经有些旧了的鞋子，似乎上面有一块让人难以容忍的污渍。“Manu，我要带着Mats参观一下博物馆，你能不能给我一点点时间？”  
Manuel在拥抱了一下Benedikt之后离开了他们的视线，Mats没有意识到自己的声音大得有点离谱，让周围参观的防御者们用一种警惕的眼神看着他们。“Benni，到底什么时候你才能意识到他死了，他再也不会回来了？你什么时候才能不这么骗你自己？”  
“梦是我们的潜意识……”Benedikt的声音变得轻了起来，仿佛再大一点声音那些漂亮的蝴蝶翅膀就会变成真正的蝴蝶飞走。“你知道，我们没法控制自己的潜意识，如果我能够控制的话，我早就成为业内最抢手的人物了。”  
“还是你根本就不想让他消失。”  
“停止你的猜测，Mats，你根本就不了解这些，我没法给你那么多时间让你了解所有的事情。”  
“我知道这是你的潜意识，但是我在潜意识里希望你能够别这么痛苦地生活下去，别问我是怎么看出来的。”  
Benedikt转过身去看着那个被分成三段的鲨鱼，它被放在蓝色的药水中，看上去也许还有一点点生气，但是它真的已经死了。他深深吸了一口气，刚才Mats的话仿佛把他也切成了这些一个个的小块装进透明的箱子里。“他会回来的。”他在说这句话的时候看着Mats的巧克力色眼睛，“我会把他找回来的。”  
“你甚至都不知道到哪里去找他。”Mats的手放在Benedikt的肩膀上，随即给了他一个拥抱。“现实不是梦境，你没法指望着一个梦境中的投影活着。”  
“谢谢你，Mats。”Benedikt的声音有些发闷，建筑师的手放在潜盗者的背上，抓着他的外套，“但是你根本不知道我需要什么，你只是在按照自己的想法……来规划一切。”  
“我知道你需要什么，我知道所有人需要什么。”Mats松开了自己的手，巧克力色的眼睛盯着Benedikt，“我们需要活下去，活在现实生活里而不是梦里。”


	9. Chapter 9

“我梦见我们两个一起变老了，现在我希望这个梦是真的。”  
盖尔森基兴曾经最优秀的建筑师站在行内人谈之色变的limbo里，他现在终于能够体会到为什么Miroslav在到过limbo之后就选择了淡出这个行业。这是一片荒芜的梦境，虽然有着一些零零散散的痕迹证明这里曾经有人试图建造过恢弘的建筑，但是最终这些东西不能在limbo这种拥有无尽的时间的地方永远地存在下去，时间是永恒的，但是其他的东西不是。  
Benedikt闭上眼睛，那句在很久之前Manuel跟他说过的话出现在他的脑海里。空气中有一种淡淡的海风的味道，他想起来那个承诺中的希腊的蜜月旅行，这里也许是希腊，也许是西班牙，也许是不来梅港，这里可以是任何地方，但是这里不是任何地方。  
他深深地吸了一口气，让这片属于limbo的海面上吹来的空气渗透进每一个细胞里。如果说梦境是一个人潜意识的体现的话，那么limbo就是最原始的潜意识。Benedikt看着这片深色的海，想像着这就是那个曾经坐在他身边的躺椅上看着他睁开眼睛的建筑师脑海中最神秘的地方。  
“为什么每次你都会比我早醒来？”还躺在躺椅上的Benedikt揉了揉自己的眼睛，坐在他旁边的另一个建筑师从躺椅上起来，把放在地上的PASIV收起来放到柜子里。“因为我喜欢看着你睁开眼睛的一瞬间。”他在说这句话的时候并没有回头看着躺在躺椅上的人，因此他也就错过了对方脸上露出的那一个笑容，“这让我感觉现实比梦境幸福得多。”  
而现在他在每一个梦境结束之后醒来的时候看到的只有坐在他旁边的Julian，年轻人的脸上总是一副忧心忡忡的表情，“Benni，你还好吗？”Julian在说这句话的时候紧紧攥着他的手，让还连着PASIV的左手上传来一阵疼痛，“把机器收好，Jule，我们马上就要回去了。”这是某一次他醒来之后对Julian说的话，年轻人点了点头，却依然舍不得把手松开。“我没事，Jule，你不用每次都比我早一点醒过来。”  
“但是……”Julian只说了一个词就没有继续往下说，他低头默默地把PASIV收好。Benedikt猜测这很有可能是Manuel对Julian说了什么，这个小家伙现在做的很多事都越来越像Manuel曾经做过的，这让Benedikt觉得有些不安。

“你不会喜欢limbo那个地方的，那个地方不仅仅是最原始的潜意识的堆积，任何一个进入limbo的人都会被那个地方吓到。”Benedikt现在开始思考Miroslav对他说过的这句话，这句话是Miroslav在某次拜访杜塞尔多夫的时候私下对他说的，那个波兰来的建筑师的绿色眼睛盯着Benedikt，里面的神色让Benedikt感到不解。“你在里面看到了什么？”Benedikt不敢直视Miroslav的眼睛，只好把目光放到桌子上摆着的两杯咖啡上。  
“看到了我觉得重要的一些事，一些我想忘记但是又没法忘记的事。”Miroslav停顿了一下，嘴角扬起一个笑容，“你要知道，梦是我们的潜意识，那些我们在清醒的时候刻意不去想的东西，会在梦境里被无限放大。但是我很庆幸在他去limbo里找我了。”  
Benedikt没有继续问下去，Miroslav那次到杜塞尔多夫来是受他的邀请，来帮他解决梦里那个投影的问题的。“你不是真的想让那个投影消失，你只是想让我给你一个理由，比如说‘这种投影是不受你的思维控制的，它只是你的潜意识’。这样你就可以心安理得地让它继续存在在你的每一个梦里。”Benedikt听着Miroslav说给他的这些话，没有回答，“我能够理解你这种想法，因为我也曾经经历过一段和你相似的时间。”  
“你在想什么？”  
一个稚嫩的声音把Benedikt拉回到了现实，他回过头去看着那个声音的主人，一个有着漂亮金发的小男孩站在他的身后。Benedikt蹲下来，抬头看着那个小男孩的蓝眼睛，一颗清楚的泪痣就在左眼下面，“你为什么在这里，Manu？”Benedikt这样对小男孩说。“你认识我？但是我不认识你。”这就是Benedikt得到的回答，也对，Benedikt这样想，这个时候的Manuel根本不会认识自己，他只是从那些旧照片上看到过Manuel小时候的样子。  
“我当然认识你，以后的你也会认识我的，Manu。”  
还只是一个孩子的Manuel突然伸手搂住了Benedikt的脖子，让这个梦境的闯入者一时间不知所措。“我想早点认识你，你是谁？”Benedikt把Manuel抱在怀里，这个时候的Manuel还这么小，他知道这只是潜意识的一个投影，真正的Manuel不知道在limbo的哪个角落里。“你可以叫我Benni，之后的你都是这么叫我的。”

Limbo里的太阳和现实世界中的一样，都会从远处海面与天空分割的那一条缝隙中升起和落下，都会在那两个短暂到也许就是永恒的瞬间将海面和沙滩染成一片红色。Benedikt坐在沙滩上，旁边的小Manuel在沙滩上玩沙子、拣贝壳。“我不喜欢这种颜色。”Manuel捧着一捧黄色的沙子给Benedikt看，上面还有一个黑色的小贝壳，Benedikt看着他的蓝色眼睛，脸上露出一个微笑。“那你喜欢什么颜色？海的颜色还是天空的颜色？”  
Manuel抬头看了一眼远处的天空和海面，那一半落日还没有完全被吞没，但是也在一点点地消失，就像时间，就像他们短暂的人生，就像所有的一切。没有什么是永恒的，只有梦境是。这句话是Benedikt在第一次和Manuel进入梦境的时候Manuel对他说的，当时他们构建出了在梦境中永远不会消散的一切，“这是梦境，不是现实，等到我们醒来的时候我们应该还躺在床上。”Manuel在梦境中这样对他说，但是他却没有回答。他们在梦境中构建城市、在梦境中接吻做爱、在梦境中度过从未有过的时间。  
“我不喜欢现在的天空和海，它们是红色的。”Benedikt顺着他手指的方向看去，小Manuel早就把手里的沙子和贝壳扔到了不知道哪里去，远处的海面和天空都是一片刺眼的红色。“我喜欢蓝色的天空和海，还有白色的贝壳。”  
当那些红色完全被深蓝色和黑色取代的时候，身边的小孩子早就睡着了，Benedikt抱着那个小小的孩子到一个他觉得熟悉的建筑里，这是盖尔森基兴Manuel的家，他曾经去过很多次，和Manuel的母亲坐在一起喝茶看Manuel小时候的相册。“到家了，Manu。”他这样说，在Manuel的脸上落下了一个吻。  
这不是现实，但是这是比现实更真实的地方。Benedikt一个人走在limbo的黑夜之中，道路两边的路灯忽明忽暗，这条道路看起来有些像哈尔腾的某条小街，但是他不能确定。Manuel曾经和他一起在一个圣诞节之前回过哈尔腾，那个时候街上的路灯坏掉了两个，“我喜欢这个地方”，Manuel站在那个坏掉的路灯下面，远处路灯的灯光还不足以能够照亮他的脸，“不过看起来这个地方好像没那么喜欢你。”Benedikt笑着对他说，并且把他拉过来将一切的对话终结在一个深吻里。  
“你在这里，Benni，我一直在找你。”  
站在路灯下面的是Manuel，Benedikt的Manuel，那个和他一起回哈尔腾的Manuel，这个Manuel甚至还穿着和那天一样的衣服，只不过在limbo里面没有像那天一样下起雪来。“我也在找你，只不过不是现在的你，Manu。”  
“我也不知道这是哪里，看起来像哈尔腾。”Manuel抬头看了一眼那个灯光闪烁的路灯，下一秒Benedikt的嘴唇就贴上了他的嘴唇。等到Benedikt结束这个吻的时候，Manuel攥着他的右手看着他无名指上的那个戒指，同时也是他的图腾。  
“我有一个一样的戒指想要给你。”  
“这就是你给我的，Manu。”Benedikt说着，把自己的手从对方的手里抽了出来，“你还跟我说过，梦境里不是现实，但是却比现实更加真实。”  
“是，我是这样对你说过，但是我还没有把这个戒指给你。”  
“你会把它给我的，就在你去英国之前，我们都没来得及去把名字刻全。”盖尔森基兴的建筑师把自己手上的戒指摘下来，里面写着两个名字，这是他的图腾，也是他只能在梦里看见的场景。  
“你到底在找谁，Benni，我能不能帮你？”  
“我要找的就是你。”

“我梦见我们两个一起变老了，现在我希望这个梦是真的。”  
这句原先是Manuel说出来的话被Benedikt说出来的时候Manuel就坐在海边的一个长椅上，看着那些石块一块接一块地掉入海中。那些石块会随着时间的流逝变成细小的沙粒，再随着海水被冲刷上海岸，回到原先它们所在的地方。  
“我之前似乎听说过这句话，但是我已经不记得是对谁说的了。”Manuel回过头来看着Benedikt，“我总是觉得自己在想一个人，我也想不起来那个人是谁了。”Benedikt看着坐在长椅上的Manuel，看着他脸上的皱纹和已经不再是金色的头发，这就是时间，在limbo里的Manuel把所有的时间都铺在了这里，所以他能够看到还是孩子的Manuel，拿着戒指站在路灯下面的Manuel和现在这个已经把一切都遗忘掉的Manuel。“我在等一个人带我回家，等了很长时间那个人也没有出现，现在我不记得我要等的是谁，也不记得我的家在哪里。”  
“你的家在盖尔森基兴，我来带你回家了。”Benedikt坐到他的旁边，伸出右手攥住了Manuel的手，Benedikt注意到Manuel的右手无名指上也戴着一个和他一样的戒指，这是他的Manuel，他要戴Manuel回去。  
“我希望这个梦是真的……这样……”没等Manuel说完，Benedikt就接过了他的话，“我们两个就能一起变老，在现实里，而不是这里，Manu。”

Mats回到多特蒙德做的第一件事就是去Sebastian Kehl的小酒馆里给自己点一杯之前他一直在点的饮料。当他把Sebastian递给他的那一杯饮料一饮而尽的的时候才发现Sebastian这次给他的饮料里多加了至少一倍的伏特加。  
“我听说你去了杜塞尔多夫。”Kehl一边说一边给自己倒了一杯加了柠檬的伏特加。Mats抬头看着他，把空杯子放回到吧台上，揉了揉自己的头发。“你应该重新回来当我们的前哨，Marco要走了，他走了之后我们需要一个前哨。”他说到这句话的时候脸上露出了一个笑容，“你当前哨的业务水平比之前一点都不差，为什么要到这里来当这么一个酒馆老板。”  
“我没心情，现在是你们这些年轻人的时代了，我们应该去做我们应该做的事情。”Kehl喝了一口自己杯子里的伏特加，看着Mats，“我听说Neuer回来了？”  
“你真的不考虑回来当前哨吗，也许你的药剂师会为了你回来。”  
“现在我都不知道自己想不想让他回来。”Sebastian看着那个已经空了的杯子，“我希望自己从来没有爱过他。”他看着坐在他对面的Mats，深色眼睛的周围已经出现了磨不去的细小皱纹。Mats没有说话，低头看着木质吧台上面细小的纹路，“我从未爱过你，”他对自己潜意识里的那个人这样说，“我从未爱过你，碎掉的心拼一拼就是完整的。”

“你是什么时候把戒指上刻上了两个名字？”Manuel坐在副驾驶座上，手里拿着Benedikt递给他的戒指，在一个有些旧了的名字旁边是另一个新的名字。正在开车的Benedikt看了他一眼，笑了笑，“昨天下午，我可不想戴着一个只有我自己名字的戒指去市政厅。”  
“这次我再也不会去英国了，咱们两个有整整一天的时间可以去市政厅，Benni你可以把车开得慢一些。”Manuel把那个戒指塞回到自己的口袋里，他们两个现在正在去杜塞尔多夫市政厅的路上，一开始他想要去盖尔森基兴，但是昨天上午Benedikt还要在杜塞尔多夫大学上课，不过对于他们来说无论是杜塞尔多分还是盖尔森基兴，都没有区别。  
Benedikt把车停在市政厅旁边的停车场里，这里虽然不是不来梅那个著名的市政厅，但是还是有不少参观的游客。Manuel站在市政厅门口，口袋里放着他们两个的戒指。平时总会有人进进出出的市政厅门口却空无一人，他走上那个长长的楼梯，走到市政厅的大门紧闭的门口。  
“也许我们应该等它装修好再来，反正我们有的是时间。”Manuel走下台阶，把口袋里的戒指掏出来戴到Benedikt的手指上，两个人在市政厅广场上接吻，戒指上刻着两个人的名字。


	10. Chapter 10

“祝贺你又多活了一个圣诞节。”  
Marco无聊地摆弄着Mats放在桌子上的黑色铅笔，坐在他旁边地毯上的潜盗者则在不停地给自己灌着酒精饮料。有着金色头发的前哨放下手里的铅笔，铅笔的头已经快要折断了，拍了拍Mats的背。“我收回刚才说的话，你要是再这样喝下去的话，你就活不过今天晚上12点了。”  
“你也圣诞快乐，Marco。”Mats朝着与Marco坐的地方完全相反的方向举了举手里的玻璃酒瓶。明明Mats才是喝了过量酒精的那一个，但是Marco觉得自己已经开始头痛了。  
“Mats，你有没有想过一种可能性，我们其实都是在梦里？”  
“你说的有道理，Marco，其实我们都是在一层一层的梦里，然后我们一层一层地醒过来。我现在最想做的就是马上从这一层该死的梦里醒过来。”Mats又喝完了自己手里的那一瓶酒，这根本不是什么圣诞节会喝的饮料，谁会在圣诞的时候用这么高度数的酒精来把自己灌醉。  
“Sven跟我说你最近在梦里呆的时间有点长，我担心你有一天会把自己的脑子弄成一堆烂布丁。”  
“你对于Limbo的比喻非常恰当，Marco，你真是，一个诗人……”Mats想要起来给自己再去酒橱里拿一瓶酒，但是他起来的时候差点摔倒在地板上，好在Marco拉住了他的胳膊，“我现在倒是想在Limbo里，如果我到了Limbo里，我都不知道会不会有人来找我。”  
“我可以向你保证，如果你真的哪一天到了Limbo，”Marco故意停顿了一下，Mats回过头来看着他，眼睛里充斥着不可思议的神色，“我绝对会给你一个相对痛苦小一点的死法的，我不会那么简单粗暴地用一把水果刀割了你的喉咙。”金发的前哨也给自己倒了一杯热红酒，浓浓的桂皮味道马上充斥了整个屋子。Mats踉踉跄跄地从酒柜里又给自己拿了一瓶酒，“谢谢你，Marco，你在这个时候还有一点点人道主义精神。”  
“作为一个前哨，作为你的朋友，我知道这样做是对你最好的。”  
“我知道，不是所有干我们这一行的都会有一个愿意去Limbo里把你找回来的人。”

Sebastian的酒馆是圣诞期间Mats唯一可以去的地方，这也是Marco的交待，他认为至少Sebastian不会放任Mats在过量的酒精中把自己淹死。Mats推开挂着“暂停营业”牌子的门，果然Sebastian站在吧台后面玩手机，“圣诞快乐，Mats。”酒馆的老板头也不抬地跟他这么说，Mats有些颓然地坐在木质椅子上，“有没有什么喝的东西，我觉得我自己都快冻僵了。”  
Sebastian没有说话，从身后的柜子里拿出一个看起来很久没有人用过的陶瓷杯子，然后往里面倒了半杯热红酒递给Mats。他看着Mats像喝水一样把那杯酒喝完，这位曾经的前哨皱了皱眉，“Mats，这也是会喝醉的。”他好意地提醒了一下Mats，但是这位潜盗者似乎什么都没有听进去。“是吗，我完全没觉得我自己要醉了，如果我喝醉了，我相信我就能在这里看见Christoph。”  
他自认为自己戳中了Sebastian Kehl的痛处，他期待在这位曾经的前哨的脸上看到和他一样的痛苦表情，但是他错了。Mats在Sebastian的脸上看不到一点表情的变化，相反，这位曾经的前哨给他倒了又一杯酒，同时也给自己倒了一杯。“那我就也陪你喝醉了好了，那样我是不是就能在你旁边看见那个盖尔森基兴的建筑师了？”  
“这个笑话一点都不好笑，真的，Sebastian。”最后，投降的是Mats，他早该知道的，已经这么多年过去了，Sebastian不会因为一个Christoph的名字就过不好圣诞节的。“Marco说的没错，我才是那个想要活在梦里的人。”  
“当我像你这个年纪的时候，我也和你一样，恨不得每天都活在梦里。”Sebastian慢悠悠地喝了一口自己杯子里的酒，现在整个酒馆里都是一股桂皮的味道，“直到有一天Miroslav告诉我说，我不能继续这样做了。”  
“我倒想知道他是怎么让你不这么做的，你应该清楚，做梦这种事是会上瘾的。”  
“当你知道了这件事的后果是怎样的，你自然而然就会戒掉它了。”Sebastian喝完了自己杯子里的最后一点酒，蓝色的眼睛看着站在他对面靠着吧台的Mats，“如果你去过Miroslav的梦里，你就会知道，你所依赖的那些想象中的东西是那么的脆弱，就连用泡泡水吹出的泡泡都比它们坚固的多。”  
“这倒是让我好奇了起来，Miroslav的梦里到底有什么，我听说过他和那个不来梅的Torsten Frings的故事，还有那个在英国的……”  
“你不会想知道的。”  
Mats没有多说什么，他百无聊赖地看着Sebastian小酒馆里的圣诞装饰，Erik和Matthias两个小家伙不知道跑到哪里去过圣诞了，也许是西班牙；Sven早早地赶回家去和自己的双胞胎哥哥一起吃父母做的圣诞晚餐；就连Marco也受够了他整日在家里喝酒睡觉，把他丢给了Sebastian。“我也不知道那些土耳其人到底过不过圣诞节，Kevin在那边的黑市卖镇定剂也不知道能不能赚钱。”  
“就算他在那里亏的本都不剩了，也比他呆在这里要好。”  
“我不知道，那个盖尔森基兴的小鬼早就不在那里了。”  
“这也就是为什么，我想跟你说，也许你可以试着换一个环境。不过看在你早就把那些英国佬得罪光了，你也许没法到英国去淘金了。”  
“也许我还在幻想着有一天我能……”  
Sebastian轻轻地叹了一口气，他望着窗户外面空空荡荡的街道，没人会在圣诞节这一天跑到这样一个偏僻的小酒馆来和酒馆的老板谈论梦境，也许除了Mats Hummels。在某一个瞬间，他似乎想到了很多很多年之前的那个圣诞节，就是Christoph刚刚离开多特蒙德到西班牙去的那一年。他拒绝了Roman提出的一起过圣诞节的邀请，自己在家里喝了过量的酒精，给自己设计了一个在马德里的梦境，就这样过了不知道多长时间，也许久到Roman跑到他家里来帮他把PASIV拔下来然后告诉他人如果想活着就必须吃饭喝水。  
“在我的梦里，我从来都没有梦到过他回来了，我都是看到我当初和他一起走了。”  
Mats有些吃惊地回头看着Sebastian，这是他从来没有想到的一句话，Sebastian是多特蒙德这么多年来的前哨，也许在Marco来之前是最好的前哨，他从来没有想过Sebastian会说出这种话。  
“我从来都不是一个多特蒙德人，我没有像Kevin或者Marco的那种所谓的‘忠诚’，我留在这里是因为我习惯了。因为我以为他会一直留在这里。”  
“说实话，我倒是有些羡慕你。”  
“羡慕我在这里一直等他回来，等到自己都变成一个老头子？”  
“不，我羡慕的是他至少还爱过你。”  
Sebastian终于笑出了声，他一边笑着一边给两个人往陶瓷杯子里倒了半杯酒，但是Mats注意到了Sebastian脸上的笑容渐渐地消失了。“那你是宁愿自己从未爱过那个建筑师吗？”  
“我从没爱过他。”  
曾经的前哨好心地没有戳穿他拙劣的谎言，“我听Marco说你给自己买了一台老掉牙的唱片机，难不成你终于开始培养一些高雅的兴趣爱好了吗？”  
“如果这是一个梦，醒来之后我倒是希望自己能成为一个大提琴手。”  
“我还以为你会想成为一个CEO。”

在Kehl的小酒馆里呆着从来都是一个无聊的选择，Mats从自己的口袋里掏出一个本子和一支铅笔，在上面写写画画。  
“我从来不知道你还想当一个建筑师。”  
Sebastian站到Mats的身后，看着在本子上涂涂画画的潜盗者。Mats放下自己手里的铅笔，把自己刚刚画过的那张纸从本子上撕下来，揉成一团。  
“只是无聊而已。”  
“让你自己变成他不会对事情有任何改变。”Sebastian说话的声音不大，Mats不记得自己上一次见到Sebastian大声说话是什么时候了。  
“我还是有些好奇，你在Miroslav的梦里到底看见了些什么？”  
“一些回忆而已，他用回忆造就了一个大楼，然后把自己锁在里面。每一层都是他的回忆，而且都和那一个人有关。”  
“然后，这是怎么让你能够放弃在梦境里见到Christoph的？”  
“因为我看到他是怎么用回忆来一遍一遍折磨自己的，我作为一个外人，我知道那些梦境都是假的，但是他以为那些都是真的。我看着他和……”Sebastian说到这里没有继续说下去，他摇了摇头，“就像我在梦里一遍一遍看着Christoph离开一样，就算我在梦里跟他一起走了，醒来之后我也还是一个人在这里。”  
Mats转着自己手里的铅笔，面前的本子呈现给他的依旧是一张空白的纸。“我多希望我现在是在做梦，醒来之后我会发现我根本不认识Benedikt或者是你，甚至醒来之后我连我自己都不是。”  
Sebastian给了他一杯不知道是什么名字的酒，“喝了它，假装你从来没有爱过他，去开始一段新的生活还不迟。”


	11. Chapter 11

Benedikt醒来之后就闻到了厨房里好闻的水果派的香味。他揉着眼睛从房间里走到厨房，烤箱里烤着水果派，锅里煮着蘑菇汤，桌子上已经放好了正餐会用的餐具还有一瓶西班牙来的酒。而客串厨师的建筑师Manuel正在冰箱里翻着什么，Benedikt站在桌子旁边，清了清嗓子。  
“为了不破坏你的劳动成果，你能告诉我早餐是什么吗？”  
Manuel从冰箱里拿出一盒微波蓝莓派，塞到Benedikt的手里，“对不起亲爱的，我刚刚发现所有的吐司都已经过期了。”  
他慢悠悠地走到微波炉前面，把已经放到盘子里的蓝莓派塞到微波炉里，“今天会有谁过来吃晚饭，我知道Max和Leon会来，Ralf还没有回我消息，Klaas说了他要带一瓶酒过来，好像还有荷兰苹果派。”  
“那我应该多准备一套餐具，我把Klaas忘记了。”Manuel有些不好意思地关上了冰箱门，又在橱柜里翻出了另一套餐具。Benedikt坐在餐桌旁看着Manuel在厨房里忙来忙去，然后咬了一口微波蓝莓派。Manuel在把餐具放到桌子上的时候凑过来吻了一下他的嘴角。  
“圣诞快乐，亲爱的，我都记不得这是我们一起过的第几个圣诞节了。”  
“去年没有，前年没有，三年前也没有。”Benedikt非常严肃地数着自己的手指，当他看到Manuel脸上的表情的时候急忙作出了一个解释，“三年前我圣诞节的时候去摩纳哥出差了，那可是一大单，你当初还给我拍了一段视频呢。”  
“我就说，我记得我在杜塞尔多夫的病房里只躺了两年，不过我能问一句，那两年的圣诞你是怎么过的吗？”  
Benedikt把吃了一半的蓝莓派放回到盘子里，用纸巾抹了抹自己的嘴角，“也没什么特别的，圣诞之前跟Julian去超市买一堆吃的，圣诞节当天请Ralf还有Uchi一起到家里来吃饭，节后和Julian一起收拾屋子，没了。”  
“我以为你会想念我在家里做饭收拾屋子的日子。”  
“我的确会想你，不过那是在晚上睡着的时候。”  
Manuel站在那里，眼睛却看着一旁的烤箱、炉子上的锅，他不知道自己该怎么说，最后也只是说出了一句，“我很抱歉，Benni。”

Max和Leon来的时候带来了之前从Rewe买来的半成品烤鸡，Benedikt也从来没指望过这两个小家伙在厨房里能有多高的造诣，也许比Klaas稍微好一点有限。不过两个小家伙倒是可以帮着Manuel打打下手，比如往纸杯蛋糕上挤奶油什么的。Benedikt看着自己的手表，现在已经是下午三点钟了，按照以前的习惯，Julian早就应该过来了，但是他看了一眼窗外，根本就没有Klaas的车。  
等到Max和Leon把所有的纸杯蛋糕都做好了，Benedikt才听到了车开过来的声音。他从厨房跑到门口去给Julian开门，但是他却只看到抱着一瓶香槟，提着一个好像是装苹果派盒子的荷兰人站在门口。“圣诞快乐，Benni。”荷兰人把香槟往Benedikt 的怀里一塞，用自己还是有点口音的德语说了一句。Benedikt没法掩饰自己脸上失望的表情，他也没有心情回答Klaas说的节日祝福，“Julian呢，他没跟你一起过来？”  
“他圣诞节前说要去一趟英国，让我跟你说他不能和你们一起过圣诞了。”  
“他为什么去英国，跟你说了原因吗？”  
“工作，但是他不让我和他一起去。”Klaas摊了摊手，“我能进去了吗，Benni，站在门口怪冷的。”  
Klaas带来的苹果派外表看起来就是一场灾难，但是勇敢的Max和Leon在吃了之后表示除去可怕的卖相之后，口味还是不错的。Benedikt有些心不在焉地喝着香槟，甚至在蘸酱料的时候拿了旁边Manuel的叉子。  
“你是在想Julian吗，Benni？”Manuel凑到他的耳边小声地问，Benedikt叹了口气，坐在他们对面的Max和Leon在兴致勃勃地跟Klaas讨论英超的圣诞赛程，“Julian从来不会在圣诞的时候还出去工作，我总觉得他不是我熟悉的那个Jule了。”  
“人都是会变的，Benni，你不能总认为他是那个刚刚读大学的小孩子。”

他躺在床上看天花板，现在他已经很少设计梦境，专心在杜塞尔多夫大学当一个清闲的教员，但是他知道，自己的学生里已经没有了Julian，这个年轻人现在在狂热地追逐着冒险和刺激。他还记得自己在圣诞晚餐结束之后和Klaas一人拿着一杯香槟站在阳台上的对话。荷兰来的“猎手”似乎显得有些不知所措，只能有些尴尬地看着杜塞尔多夫的夜色。  
“我听到传言，你要收手不干了？”  
“毕竟我已经三十多岁了，不是什么毛头小伙子了。”Klaas喝了一口香槟，“我是考虑要换一份工作，我不可能做这份工作做一辈子。”  
“我听说了你们荷兰那边的几个年轻人，你们‘荷兰帮’也要面临更新换代了啊。”  
说完这句话Benedikt就意识到自己说错了，Klaas能够听出来这句话是什么意思，也能猜出来那个出现在潜台词里的人是谁。  
“Daley是个不错的潜盗者，Stefan也是个出色的建筑师，Memphis作为前哨也可以接班Arjen了，我觉得其他人担心‘荷兰帮’纯属瞎担心。不过我总觉得虽说Stefan是Robin的学生，但是他还是不如Robin那么有创造力，作为一个建筑师……”  
“我从来不觉得你可以批评一个人‘缺乏想象力’，Klaas，你是我见过最没有想象力的一个人。”  
“我是一个潜盗者，我从来不觉得想象力对我来说有多重要。”  
“但是我现在在担心一点，”Benedikt喝完了他手里的那一杯香槟，他下意识地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“Julian是不是可以以后一个人应付的来这一切。”

“你在想什么？”  
Manuel的声音把他从回忆中拉了回来，就像是梦境即将崩塌时想起的音乐声一样。他侧过脸看着Manuel，在黑夜中他看不清楚Manuel的蓝色眼睛。  
“Jule，我在想他一个人在英国会不会……”  
“这不是你担心就可以改变的事情，我们只有做好最坏的打算，但是做最好的期待。”  
Benedikt没有说话，他听到自己的手机响了一声，于是他摸索着拿到了自己的手机。Julian很显然忘记了英国和德国之间的时差，他看着那条迟到了一个小时的“Benni圣诞快乐！”，过了大约两分钟才回复了一条“你也是，Jule我们爱你。”


	12. Yes I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 十字兔番外

1/3

 

周三是一周之中比较尴尬的一天，离一周的开始和结束似乎都有着遥不可及的距离；周三也是诊所生意最冷清的一天，那些人似乎不愿意把自己口袋里仅有的一些欧元花在虚无缥缈的梦境之中，就像他们在周一和周五能抵挡住这种诱惑一样。Kevin在周三的下午一般会提前两个小时关掉诊所，步行大约十分钟零二十秒到一家隐藏在杂货铺、手机店、印度餐馆和ATM机之间的小酒馆里去。酒馆里总会有人在那里等着他，Sebastian Kehl似乎就从来没有离开过这家大家都不记得名字的小酒馆，日复一日地用他的笑容向所有人推荐着一杯加了柠檬汁的伏特加，如果没有人愿意喝一杯，他就会把伏特加倒进装了四分之一个柠檬的杯子里，然后自己一点点喝完杯子里的酒。  
多特蒙德的团队总是在不断地变化，不少Kevin合作过的人来了又走，有些甚至连名字都没被Kevin记住就永远地消失了，但是Sebastian Kehl似乎永远没有变过，就像他总是在推荐的那种加了柠檬汁的伏特加，Kevin喝过一两次，但是他总觉得Sebastian在给他的那一份里面加了一点点白甜酒。然而Sebastian也在变化，Kevin这次从Sebastian的手里拿过自己的那份饮料，他一会儿还要开车去看望一下Marco，就拒绝了Sebastian一开始给他的酒杯。他盯着原先多特蒙德的金牌前哨的脸，没有人能够想到在十几年后那个年轻的前哨会在这样一间无名的酒馆里向所有人推荐着一种并不怎么好喝的饮料，当然Kevin自己也是道听途说，在多特蒙德还属于Sebastian Kehl的时代Kevin还是一个准备申请医学院的毛头小子，就像没有人会认为之前多特蒙德的药剂师会突然收拾了自己的东西到一个谁都没有想到的地方去，最后辗转来到了盖尔森基兴。  
“替我向Marco问好，最近业内不是很太平，让他一个人照顾好自己。”Sebastian喝着属于自己的那一杯酒精饮料，看着他店里唯一的一名顾客，Kevin点了点头，“我会转达他的，不过那些伦敦来的眼线们已经找上你了吗？”  
Sebastian把自己的玻璃酒杯放到Kevin那杯加了一点点柠檬的纯净水旁边，“我是一个几乎快退休的前哨，但是这不意味着我不了解业内的风吹草动，那些人还是知道从前哨嘴里套出来的话要比从药剂师嘴里套出来的话多。”  
Kevin觉得自己的脸有些发烫，他不应该就这样忽略Sebastian Kehl在整个北威州业界的影响力的，即使现在这位曾经的前哨已经很少出现在多特蒙德团队的工作中了。“他们来找你要什么情报？”  
“还是那些业内被炒得火热的家伙，咱们的小Marco就是其中一个，早知道我就应该让他留在这里了，省得大家总是担心他什么时候应付不过来这些事情。”  
“Marco自己能搞定这些事情，他是Marco。”Kevin发现自己又在毫无道理地全面维护自己的中学同学，即使他自己也不知道Marco是不是每次都能全身而退，但是这就是朋友存在的意义，这种时候总得有个人站出来为他说话。  
“南方的那些家伙的日子也不好过，有太多的人在盯着他们，如果他们那个伪装者Thomas Müller再这样招惹那些硬骨头的话，迟早他会惹祸上身的。”  
“他已经把能得罪的人都得罪一个遍了，我倒是很关心他们换没换新的建筑师。”  
“说到建筑师，你如果最近缺钱的话，可以拿盖尔森基兴的那个小建筑师换4500万欧元。”  
Sebastian的这句话说出来之后，Kevin缩回去了想要拿那杯柠檬水的手，看来他自己并不是唯一一个被那些英国人找上门的多特蒙德人。那些英国人深知“敌人的敌人是盟友”这句话，想要找一个盖尔森基兴人，去多特蒙德来找情报也许不失为一个好办法。他还记得上周那些伦敦派来的人敲开了他诊所的门，Kevin倒是从来不介意海外的业务往来，如果价钱合适的话他也愿意公费去国外跑一趟。“我想知道一些关于Julian Draxler这个建筑师的事情。”那个英国人用有些生硬的德语这样跟他说，Kevin当时手里正拿着一把从巴西寄过来的坚果，“你想知道什么？”他这样回答，把那把坚果倒进罐子里，坚果和金属制成的罐子碰撞发出可爱的声音，一瞬间让Kevin想到了Sebastian Kehl总是给他在酒精饮料里加的那一点点白甜酒。他也差点被自己的这种想法逗笑了，那些英国人无非是想知道Julian最近在和哪些人合作，这是北威州的人都知道的，荷兰来的潜盗者Hunterlaar，那两个还不到二十岁的叫Meyer的小鬼和他的男朋友，他们四个的团队接的是整个北威州碰都不敢碰的工作，给的报酬是很多，但是只要一出差错，后果谁都不敢想。  
“我们的上司想要知道与这个年轻建筑师有关的所有事。”  
所有事，Kevin依旧背过身去把那些放在地上的箱子里的坚果从箱子里拿出来放到罐子里，他在心里默默念着这两个词，所有事，不知道这位先生有没有兴趣知道Julian喜欢在早上的时候喝一杯加了一些坚果碎屑的咖啡，或者是知道那个年轻的建筑师在刚刚醒来的时候的笑容就像Sebastian从来不会给他们看的那种往最甜的饮料里加的那种糖霜，还是知道Julian的左眼下面有一个不仔细看就会错过的泪痣？  
“对不起，这种事情你应该问一个盖尔森基兴人，而不是到多特蒙德来打听消息，我和那些盖尔森基兴人并不是多好的朋友。”  
Kevin从自己的回忆中回过神来，站在他对面的Sebastian已经开始忙着给自己倒第二杯伏特加了，“Erik和Matthias一会儿也要过来，他们两个说什么也要过来给我帮忙。”  
“你会不会付给这两个小家伙工资？”  
Sebastian已经把半杯伏特加倒好了，他笑的时候脸上已经出现了明显的纹路，“我会给他们免费的晚餐，只要他们愿意和我一起吃的话。”多特蒙德曾经的前哨把四分之一个新鲜的柠檬又丢进杯子里，“看着他们两个让我有的时候想起来自己年轻的时候，他们总是在随时随地提醒我，我已经老了。”  
Kevin知道自己现在应该做的就是闭嘴，然后等着Erik或者是Matthias推开这间小酒馆的门，也许会带进来多特蒙德冬天的寒风，这也就让Sebastian的伏特加显得更加地重要。“看看Sebastian Kehl，看看Erik和Matthias，你做的都是有道理的，Kevin。”Kevin觉得自己脑子里有一个声音在这么和自己说，这个声音听起来意外地像Marco，“你说得对，兄弟，”他这么在脑子里回答那个“Marco”，“只有疯子才会爱上行内人。”

过了大约半个小时，推开门的是Erik，他的脸在冬天多特蒙德的冷风里冻得红红的，但是脸上还是有着年轻人带一点羞涩的笑容。Matthias跟在他的身后，双手揣在口袋里低着头，Kevin假装没有看见Erik拉着Matthias衣服袖子的手。  
“我们得告诉Klopp，不能让Mats当前哨，我们现在需要一个前哨。”Erik说话有些语无伦次，Kevin猜测这和年轻人在寒风里走了太久不无关系。“Sebastian，你能不能在下一个任务里和我们一起……”还没等Erik说完，Sebastian就摇了摇头，“我已经太久没有和团队一起进入过梦境了，我担心自己的业务水平已经跟不上这个时代了。”  
Erik张了张嘴，却没有说话，站在他旁边的Matthias也配合地沉默着。Kevin不想指出Sebastian拒绝Erik的工作邀请并不是因为他的业务水平不够，Sebastian仍然是多特蒙德不可多得的优秀前哨，只不过没有他的药剂师，这位前哨一般不轻易接任何工作。  
然而他的药剂师再也没有机会和他一起在一个团队里工作了。  
“圣诞节就快到了，希望Mats没有让咱们圣诞节加班的计划。”Kevin出来打了个圆场，旁边的Erik和Matthias互相看了对方一眼，相互笑了笑，“我觉得Mats干的出来这种事，我还记得Matze过生日那一天他让我加了五个小时的班。”Erik和Matthias的手在桌子下面攥在一起，Kevin回过头去看着Sebastian，Sebastian给两个年轻人一人准备了一杯用伏特加做主要原料做成的饮料，Kevin知道这种饮料每个人的那一杯都不一样。  
“你说那个盖尔森基兴的建筑师，值4500万欧元，谁疯了会想要那个小鬼的命？”  
“有的是人想要那个小鬼的命，你还不知道吗？”Sebastian的眼睛盯着Kevin，里面的深意让Kevin在潜意识里打了个冷战。“里斯本的团队、伦敦的团队、还有那些苏格兰人……这个小鬼得罪的人可不少，他和Hunterlaar接的那些任务哪个不是在用命换钱。”  
“我可不记得盖尔森基兴人会这么玩命。”Kevin这句话说得有点心虚，他努力装出一副“这和我无关”的样子来，但是他从来都不是一个很好的伪装者，就像他们说Sebastian不会把自己的情绪掩藏起来一样，Roman曾经跟他说过，Sebastian在他的药剂师离开多特蒙德的时候做过什么事情。  
“想想Neuer，那个小鬼可是他的学生。”Sebastian说着，“我了解盖尔森基兴人做事的风格，他们什么都干的出来。”

从Marco家里出来的时候已经是晚上九点多，Kevin要一个人开着他那辆车回多特蒙德。他转达了Sebastian、Erik和Matthias给Marco早到的圣诞祝福，顺便问了他的中学同学圣诞节有什么计划，不出所料，Marco的圣诞节已经预定好要和自己的男朋友去国外呆一个星期。Kevin没说什么，他才意识到自己的圣诞节也没什么计划。他回到自己的诊所里，把PASIV拿出来给自己接上，Kevin从来都不是一个出色的建筑师，他对于梦境没有什么想象力。对于他来说梦境里只是一个能让他一个人思考一些在现实中想不通的问题的地方。  
梦境里的地方看起来就像是他的诊所，只不过外面没有那么多装满坚果的盒子，原先放坚果和巧克力豆罐子的地方被一个保险箱所替代。Kevin过去打开了那个嵌在墙壁里的保险箱，里面乱糟糟的没有什么章法地堆放着一些东西。他把那个他大学最后一门课程的笔记本拿出来放到地上，压在笔记本下面的是半张照片。  
Kevin并不经常到这个地方来，对于他来说这个地方只是一个堆放自己潜意识里怎么也忘不掉的东西的一个必须的角落。有的时候他不能理解为什么有些人对于这个保险箱看得那么重要，那些人会在里面放什么东西。  
他只知道自己的保险箱里放的都是自己想要忘记但是没法忘记的东西，那些回忆就像是一些顽固的疤痕，随着时间的流逝只能变得越来越明显。但是Kevin知道另一个人在梦境里的保险箱中放了什么东西，一个有些旧了的钥匙圈，还是沙尔克的纪念品；一个10欧分的硬币，在空白的地方有一个小小的刻痕，形状像是一个字母“B”；一支印着杜塞尔多夫大学logo的圆珠笔；剩下的就是这张照片，完整的照片还有一个已经被洗干净了的子弹残片。  
这是他最后一次进入那个盖尔森基兴的年轻建筑师的梦境，当时Mats正在催促他回到多特蒙德去，他觉得自己有必要这样做。保险箱的密码和Julian的手机密码是一样的。他按下那四位数字的时候保险箱的门传来小小的一个声音，Kevin知道自己已经碰触到了这个年轻人藏在心里最不想让别人看到的东西，但是这个年轻人会把保险箱的密码这么轻易地告诉自己，Kevin也就意识到自己在保险箱里看到这个东西的时候不应该太惊讶。  
“你的手机响了，Jule。”  
“短信……你帮我看看是什么内容，谁会在梦里发短信给我。”Julian把头埋在枕头里，这是梦境中的第五天，他们两个就已经睡到了一起。  
“你的手机有密码，你还是起来自己看看。”  
“我把密码告诉你，你念给我听。”  
多特蒙德的药剂师看了一眼自己的手表，那也是他的图腾，他还有二十分钟的时间，已经没有更多的时间让他来做决定了。他深吸了一口气，把保险箱里的那张照片拿了出来，他当然知道这张照片，是在梦境中的第七天的时候他们请一个梦境中的防御者帮他们拍的。当时Kevin十分惊讶自己的防御者会对Julian这么友好，等到拍完之后那个防御者还对年轻的建筑师说了一句“你笑得真好看，年轻人。”  
他看着那张照片里年轻人的笑脸，这不是一个好的讯号，他又想起了Sebastian Kehl和那个药剂师，还有Neuer和Höwedes，也许Marco才是他们之中最精明最冷静的那个家伙，Marco早早就知道不能和一个行内人发展什么感情。Mats说得也对，Julian和Benedikt一样都是建筑师，他们构建的是梦境，而不是现实。

现在他站在自己的保险箱前面，手里拿着一半照片，这一半照片上只有他自己，盖尔森基兴的建筑师的那一半被他留在了年轻人的保险箱里，同样被他拿走的还有那个子弹的碎片。Kevin知道那个年轻人在醒来之后不会记得他们两个在梦里一起过的那十一天，也会渐渐淡忘那颗子弹。他还记得自己在那个梦境中醒来的时候Julian还由于镇定剂的原因睡着，Mats的声音从旧厂房的另一头传来，“Kevin，我们得走了。”Kevin没有马上回答，他低头吻了一下年轻人有些发干的嘴唇，还有五分钟Julian就会醒过来，他得和Mats一起离开了，虽然那个潜盗者不会和他一起回多特蒙德。  
“不得不说那张照片上的你的确笑得很好看。”Kevin一边说一边把那半张照片放回到保险箱里，放在那本笔记本的下面。“不过我觉得4500万欧元实在是太少了一点，如果我是那个英国人的话，也许会加到5000万。”  
Kevin醒来的时候已经是第二天的早上，他抓起自己的手机，Erik在半夜的时候给他发了一条短信，短信里还夹着不少年轻人会用的表情。Kevin迅速地读完了短信的内容，果然被他说中了，Erik告诉他Mats让他们在圣诞节的时候和他一起加班。

 

2/3

 

圣诞节似乎也和普通的一天没有多大差别，Kevin早早地从床上爬起来，Mats昨天晚上把一条圣诞祝福和一条加班通知混在了同一条短信中发到了他的手机上，Kevin揉了揉眼睛，一边咒骂着他们的潜盗者一边给自己倒了杯水。但是他还是比约定的时间稍微早一点到了Sebastian的小酒馆，他有些不能理解为什么Mats要把加班的地点定在Sebastian Kehl这里，原先他们都是去Mats的工作室里通宵的。  
“你是第一个来的。”Sebastian的声音在他推开小酒馆的门的时候传到他的耳朵里，“他们几个比你来的要晚得多。”  
Kevin看了一眼放在吧台上的四个玻璃杯，里面是差不多的透明液体，但是Kevin知道每一杯的味道都不太一样，这个已经半退休的老前哨宁可花费时间在这上面，也不愿意在Marco离开团队之后顶替一会儿前哨的位置。Sebastian似乎看出来了药剂师在想什么，把其中一杯推到他的面前，“你们别把Mats想得那么没有人道，他说了今天所有的酒都是他请客。”  
“如果他还有点人道主义精神的话，就不应该把我们在圣诞节的时候叫出来加班，我猜Matthias本来打算想回家。”  
“Mats不想一个人过圣诞节，他也不想回家。”Sebastian抬起头来看着喝了一口酒精饮料的Kevin，“我觉得你们过来过圣诞节也是件让我高兴的事。”  
药剂师觉得他好像明白了潜盗者选择在圣诞节的时候让他们在Kehl的小酒馆里碰头的原因，Sebastian曾经是多特蒙德团队的领导者，现在他正在被慢慢地遗忘，Mats也许是不想让自己和曾经的团队领袖都在圣诞节一个人度过。Kevin喝了一口属于他的玻璃杯里的饮料，Sebastian依然往那里面加了一点点白甜酒，但是他却从来不知道那种酒的名字。Mats是最后一个来的，他来的时候Erik和Matthias正把脑袋凑在一起窃窃私语，听到Mats的脚步声的时候两个年轻人齐刷刷地抬起头来盯着他。潜盗者的黑色毛线帽上沾了一些雪花，“下雪了，我在路上耽误了一会儿，圣诞快乐。”他最后说的这句话换来了所有人的笑容，也许并不是所有人，Sebastian递给Mats饮料的时候脸上并没有笑意。  
原本想象中的加班变成了一场小规模的圣诞派对，两个年轻的建筑师执意要把红色的圣诞帽戴在Mats的脑袋上，有一缕黑色卷发从帽子下面不安分地伸出来，Erik指着Mats滑稽的样子笑个不停，连Matthias也难得地陪着Erik一起大笑起来。  
“真可惜Sven没过来，不过他要和他哥哥一起去过节。”  
“能多和家人在一起也是好的，”Sebastian不知道什么时候又喝完了一杯加了柠檬的伏特加，“Erik和Matthias还是太年轻，他们两个总是能让我想起我还年轻的时候做过的那些事。”  
Kevin不知道自己哪里来的勇气，也许是酒精的作用，他总是在喝酒之后闯祸，尤其是和Marco一起刚入行的时候，他看着在那里又给自己倒了半杯酒的Kehl，说出了一句让他事后觉得后悔的话。“那个混蛋去了盖尔森基兴，我相信无论是Erik还是Matthias都不会这么做的。”  
Sebastian把手里的杯子放下，一旁的Mats拿着一把彩色碎纸屑往Erik脑袋上撒，两个年轻人的笑声传到他们的耳朵里。“盖尔森基兴对于我来说无所谓，我毕竟不是像你这样土生土长的多特蒙德人。”Kevin觉得自己似乎听错了，他们之前团队的领导的声音有些发颤，“无论他去的是盖尔森基兴还是马德里，对于我来说都一样，我能够接受他在盖尔森基兴这件事。”他把胳膊伸到吧台后面直接又拿了一瓶没有打开的酒，“我只是不能接受他离开了。”  
过了很长一段时间他们两个都没有再说话，Erik在槲寄生下面轻轻吻了一下Matthias的嘴唇，Mats站在旁边拿手机拍下了这张照片，却没发现自己的黑色卷发里全是彩色纸屑。“我爱你，Matze。”Erik换来了给他的另一个吻。这是Kevin第一次听到这对小情侣互相表述心意，大多数时候他们两个不会这样在其他人面前显得太过亲密。药剂师不敢回头去看Sebastian的表情，毕竟他刚刚在圣诞节的晚上提到了对方的痛处。  
“Mats有没有跟你说，下个星期盖尔森基兴那些人要过来和你们谈一谈。”  
“我们和盖尔森基兴有什么好谈的？”这是Kevin的第一反应，他还是下意识地把盖尔森基兴和Manuel Neuer划了等号，他对于那个曾经盖尔森基兴最好的建筑师没有一点好感，其实他对于Benedikt也没什么好感，但也能保持最基本的礼貌。  
“Huntelaar要过来和Mats谈合作的事情，他们的那两个年轻的小家伙没法完成他们接下来的一个任务，他们需要一个药剂师、一个前哨、甚至第二个潜盗者。”  
“我们也没有前哨。”Kevin意识到现在的盖尔森基兴最好的建筑师已经是Julian Draxler了，这个年轻的建筑师和那个荷兰来的潜盗者在盖尔森基兴完成各种各样危险的任务，获得丰厚的报酬。他默默地喝完了Sebastian给他的那杯饮料，上次见到Julian还是在一年前，那个小鬼还是一个杜塞尔多夫大学的学生。而现在Julian从大学退学，成了业内最火的话题之一。

Kehl给他的酒似乎有点多，Kevin回到家里的时候发现自己有些头晕，他从橱子里拿出PASIV，准备进入一个梦境，这也许能够缓解头痛，也许会加重头痛。  
“你已经在这里坐了很久了，年轻人，你在想什么？”Kevin坐在梦境里的一个长椅上，一个老人过来拍了拍他的肩膀，Kevin抬头看着这个防御者，“我想把这个东西补完整。”他看了看自己手里拿着的那半张照片，“我知道这个……”老人的声音有些模糊，Kevin意识到这个防御者就是曾经给他和Julian拍照的那一个。“我记得那个年轻人，他笑得很好看。”  
“是，他笑得很好看。”  
“我真想再见那个年轻人一次，再给你们两个拍一张照片，你就不用想着把它补完整了。”  
“你也许再也见不到他了。”

一个星期的时间过得比Kevin想象中要快得多，Mats为了和Huntelaar在谈判桌上显得气势更足一些，把他们整个团队的人都叫到了谈判桌上。但是直到荷兰人走进房间的时候Kevin才发现Huntelaar是一个人来的，荷兰人显然有些惊讶，对面坐着五个多特蒙德人，Mats在桌子底下拍了拍Matthias的腿，让年轻人不要再咬自己的手指甲了。  
“非常欢迎你来到多特蒙德，Huntelaar先生，这并不是我们第一次见面。”Mats试图把自己的语气显得不能再官方，Sven听着Mats这样装腔作势差点忍不住笑了出来，Kevin注意到他们的伪装者在桌子下面捏了捏他的胳膊，让他看Mats脑袋后面翘起来的一缕头发。  
谈判没什么好谈的，Kevin知道自己只不过是被Mats拉来装腔作势的，旁边的Matthias正在用钢笔在笔记本空白的页面上随手画着什么，他凑过去看了一眼，是弗莱堡那座漂亮的教堂。  
“谈完了？”Kevin 在离开屋子的时候，一个声音从他的身后传来，他小心地回头看了一眼，Julian 站在门口和 Huntelaar 说着什么。“我一会儿再过去和你们会合。”Kevin 跟旁边的 Sven说了一句，伪装者表示在 Kehl 的小酒馆见面。Kevin 站在离荷兰人和 Julian 有一段距离的地方看着他们，这个地方能够让他差不多听见两个人在说什么，又不会引起他们的注意。  
“和多特蒙德人没什么好谈的，我们只是需要更多的人手。”Huntelaar 说着，Julian 在他面前把双手揣到了外套的口袋里，Kevin 注意到这个年轻人背着一个价格不菲的单肩包，他不知道什么时候 Julian 开始喜欢这种名牌产品了。“的确，和多特蒙德人有什么好谈的，把价钱谈好，到最后分成就行。”随后 Julian 的脸上露出了那个他熟悉的笑容。Kevin 不知道 Julian是不是往自己这边看了一眼，他低头装作正在看手机推特，在确定年轻人没有看着他之后他又把手机放回到了口袋里。“Ralf 和 Uchida 让咱们两个去他们家里吃晚饭，你最好把这些东西放回到工作室里去，我不想让 Ralf 他们知道咱们在做什么。”Huntelaar 这么对 Julian 说着，而年轻人开始拽着荷兰人的胳膊，这样子看起来就像是他当时在和 Benedikt 撒娇一样。  
“我怀疑 Ralf 早就知道咱们在干什么了，正好咱们缺一个药剂师，Ralf 是个不错的选择。”  
“这不是普通的药剂师，Julian，咱们还是别打扰 Ralf 和 Uchida 的日子了。”  
最后 Kevin 还是不得不和 Julian 以及 Huntelaar 打了个照面，荷兰人的表情有些奇怪，Julian则是没什么表情地看了他一眼，“希望我们合作愉快。”Huntelaar 说了这么一句，Kevin 用一句“希望是。”作为回答。Julian 没有和他说一句话，他看着药剂师的眼神就像看着多特蒙德的任何一个人一样，Kevin 没有什么其他的表示，等到他走得稍微远了一点之后他听到了 Julian 的声音，“我想开你的车，Klaas，现在就把钥匙给我。”  
“你会后悔的，兄弟。”Marco从Kevin诊所的躺椅上起来，Kevin比他早五分钟醒过来，“你在说什么，Marco，我做过什么对不起你的事？”  
“我是个前哨，又认识了你这么多年，在你的潜意识里挖出点东西来一点都不难。”Marco起来帮Kevin把PASIV收起来放到橱子里，那里总是弥漫着一股他说不上来的药剂的味道。“你真是把Kehl的经历太当回事了，并不是所有人都是Kehl，也不是所有人都是Neuer好吗？”  
“你说的真轻巧，那你怎么不像Erik那样和一个同行谈恋爱。”Kevin从纸箱子里掏出一包巴西坚果丢给Marco，被他的中学同学轻巧地抓在手里，“只不过他恰好不是同行，我相信Erik也不是故意非得和另一个建筑师谈恋爱的，你喜欢的是那个人，又不是‘建筑师’、‘前哨’这种头衔。”  
“和同行谈恋爱太危险了，你如果这个圣诞节去Kehl那里和我们一起聚会的话你就知道了。”  
“但是你真的会后悔的，Kevin，到时候别怪我没提醒过你。顺便说，你这些烂事我是不会告诉别人的，你放心，你这些情报一点价值都没有。”  
“嗨！”Kevin伸手扯了扯Marco精心打理的头发，“你都想到拿你的兄弟来赚钱了，不过我告诉你，Julian那个小鬼现在可是值4500万欧元。”  
“你都不会想拿他来换那些钱，那就更没我什么事了。”Marco报复性地在Kevin肚子上狠狠捶了一下，让药剂师觉得自己都快把早上吃的早饭吐出来了。

不过 Marco 说得没错，Kevin 不得不承认这一点，这个和他一起长大的家伙的确可以称得上是整个德国最好的前哨之一。他很快就后悔了，当盖尔森基兴的 Huntelaar 在任务中把 Julian送到他的诊所来的时候他就后悔了，他后悔没有听 Marco 的劝告，在这个荷兰人把 Julian带到危险之前把 Julian 找回来。那个年轻人的身体里有一颗子弹需要被取出来，还有一颗子弹直接造成了一个贯穿伤。“我们能不能去杜塞找 Ralf……我不信任多特的医生。”“嘘——嘘，Julian，别说话，什么也别说。”Huntelaar 试图安慰还在流血的年轻人，而 Julian 满是血渍的手死死抓着荷兰人的胳膊，“你最好闭嘴，小鬼，你的血压已经不能再低了。”Kevin  
把年轻人的手从 Huntelaar 的胳膊上拿开，Mats 站在后面表情凝重，“Klaas，咱们两个最好离开这里，那些人不知道什么时候会做出什么事来，咱们两个在这里也是添乱。”Mats 这样说，两个潜盗者在这一点上达成了共识，Kevin 不知道他们这次的任务居然会危险成这个样子。他已经后悔了，当 Julian 说出那句“我不信任多特的医生”的时候他就后悔了，那个小鬼已经不知道他并不是一个真正意义上的“医生”了。  
“你最好活下来，小鬼。不，你必须活下来。”药剂师发现自己在撕开医用绷带的包装的时候两只手都在发抖，他意识到这不是他自已一个人能够应付得了的问题，如果是一颗在腿上的子弹、旁边还有Roman这个专业的医生，这一切还能勉强过去，但是现在他面对的是一个贯穿伤，还有一颗危险的子弹。  
“Jule？”Kevin喊了一声年轻人的名字，Julian也许是由于失血引发的轻度休克并没有回答。这不是什么好现象，Kevin知道自己必须让别人来帮他一把，他不想像Marco说的那样让自己一直后悔下去。

 

3/3

 

梦境结束之后，Julian睁开眼睛，看到的是眼眶泛红的Benedikt坐在他床边的椅子上。Julian注意到了Benedikt眼睛下面的黑眼圈，他不知道自己在这里躺了多久，最后一个记忆停留在一个多特蒙德的小诊所里，Klaas的身上沾的都是他自己的血。  
“别说话，也别动，知道了吗Jule？”Benedikt的情况看起来也好不到哪里去，Julian能够听出来对方的声音已经变得沙哑，他看起来就像是被人抛弃在一个荒芜的沙漠里太久了。Julian眨了眨眼睛，这个动作做完之后他觉得自己就像是耗尽了全身的力气，他闭上眼睛听着Benedikt从椅子上起来，把门打开的声音。刚才他好像是做了一个漫长的梦，在梦里他盯着一个打开的保险箱，里面空空如也。他坐在保险箱的前面，回忆着曾经里面有什么东西，也许有那个Benedikt给他的10欧分硬币，不过那已经不重要了，Manuel回来了。也许还有那个Manuel给他的图腾，Julian不太确定，不过无论如何那些东西都不在里面了。Julian坐在那里看着里面落了一些灰尘的保险箱，他只见过Benedikt往保险箱里放了什么，所以他不知道这代表着什么，毕竟他没有一个戒指可以放进去，也不会把自己的大学录取信看得那么重要。  
也许是麻醉剂的作用在一点一点褪去，伤口传来的疼痛在变得愈发明显。Julian试图把这种感觉驱逐到脑后，“想想有趣的事情，Julian，”他这么对自己说，“Klaas说好的要带你和Max、Leon一起去看NBA季前赛的。”但是看到篮球明星的那种兴奋也不能抵挡越来越多的疼痛，那些疼痛堆积在他的胸腔里，似乎要把那个空了一块的地方填满。  
“现在我还不能带你回杜塞，你现在的情况不允许。”Benedikt的声音重新出现在他的耳朵里，Julian睁开眼看着站在他旁边的Benedikt，“但是我已经给Ralf打了电话，他说他会在你回去之后给你在他的医院里安排一个床位。”Benedikt的手轻轻地放在他连着点滴的左手上面，“以后别这么做了，答应我，Jule。”  
Julian轻轻地把头别到另一边，不去看对方的表情，他知道自己没法对Benedikt保证什么，而Benedikt也不需要他的保证。  
“你差一点就死在这里，如果不是Mats和Klaas把你送到这里，我就再也见不到你了。”Benedikt叹了一口气，“我记得我跟你说过，我害怕有一天你会离开我。我原先以为你已经不是一个小孩子了，能够自己保证自己的安全……”Julian觉得很多的词语卡在他的嗓子里，但是一个也说不出来，这并不是因为有一颗子弹差点穿透他的肺，如果没有这些让人讨厌的仪器他也说不出一个字。他尽可能地用手指碰了碰Benedikt的手指，“我知道你在想什么，Jule，我从没想过要离开你，这次是你自己离开的。”

Klaas在第二天露了个面，Benedikt并不赞成他这个时候出现在Julian的病房里，也许那些人还在寻找一个机会要了这个荷兰猎手的命。但是Klaas还是带来了Julian喜欢的最新一期的杂志，虽然现在Julian没法去看那些杂志，Klaas说他本来还想带一束花来，但是医生告诉他这对于Julian的恢复没有一点好处。Benedikt和Manuel轮流担任起了照顾Julian的责任，然而在医院里他们也帮不上什么忙，大多数时候Benedikt会给他念报纸上的内容，而Manuel更多的时间则是沉默地坐在病房的椅子里看着自己的手机。等到呼吸机可以被撤下去之后Julian说了这么长时间以来的第一句话，“Benni在哪里？”  
“别说话，Jule，我马上给他打电话让他过来。”Manuel从口袋里拿出自己的手机，走出病房去给Benedikt打电话，Julian觉得似乎有什么卡在他的喉咙里，他也不知道自己为什么会如此急切地想要见到Benedikt。  
年轻人躺在病床上，有些东西出现在他的脑子里，也许是那个冗长的梦境，有人在他的潜意识里告诉他“你最好活下来，小鬼。”“别叫我小鬼，我有自己的名字。”他对着自己潜意识里的那个声音这样说，似乎在很久很久之前他这样对一个人说过，而那个声音沉默了一阵，“Jule？”这是那个声音说的最后一句话。  
一个看起来像是空的保险箱在他眼前，他伸手把半掩着的门打开，在落满灰尘的角落里找到了半张照片。Julian不记得这是什么时候拍的照片，照片上的自己咧着嘴笑着，很多人都说他笑起来就像Benedikt，但是他记忆中Benedikt的笑容一直是淡淡的微笑。他把那半张照片丢到地上，就像他把那个10欧分的硬币、Manuel给他的钥匙扣以及那支印着杜塞尔多夫大学logo的圆珠笔丢出保险箱一样。  
“医生跟我说再过一个星期你就可以转去杜塞的医院了，Ralf把他的日程表已经排好了，等你过去他就可以给你制定康复计划。”  
Benedikt走进病房的时候脸上还泛着一点点红色，他甚至都没有把外套脱下来，Manuel站在他身后用一种关切的眼神看着他。Julian小幅度地点了点头，那些药依然让他感到疲惫，动一下都要费很大力气。  
“等到你好了之后，”Benedikt在说这句话的时候表情不太好看，就像他好像要接受什么重大的失败一样，“你应该去谢谢那个多特蒙德的药剂师，这次算是他救了你。”

“我记得Mats应该教过你们两个应该尊重别人的隐私。”Kevin坐在他的保险箱前面，没有回头对着自己身后的两个年轻人说，Erik和Matthias互相看了对方一眼，磨磨蹭蹭地从门外面走进来，Erik拽了拽Matthias的胳膊，对方看着他的眼睛摇了摇头。“这和Mats没有关系……是Marco打电话给我说让我注意一下你的。”Erik小声地说，Kevin把自己的保险箱的门关上，里面没什么好看的，但是他没注意到自己的手里攥着的那张照片。  
“替我谢谢Marco，我有空会找他去喝酒的，你们两个是不是也该醒过来了？”  
“你进入梦境的时间越来越长了，Kevin，你是个药剂师，你知道这样对你的脑子不好。”Matthias看了一眼Kevin手里拿的东西，但是他还是选择了一个稍微安全一点的话题。  
“明天你们两个应该去Mats的梦里看看，不过小心他的防御者。”Kevin拿多特蒙德的潜盗者开着玩笑，试图把话题引到别人那里。“他才是咱们这几个人当中最希望活在梦里的那一个。”  
“把他找回来？”Kevin听见那个比自己矮一些的建筑师小声地对自己说了这么一句，他不知道用什么来回答Erik这个“好心”的提议，他只能装作自己没有听见Erik的这句话。“今天Sven就回来了，你们两个难道不应该把图纸给他吗？”

冬天的积雪在几个星期之内就从北威州消失了，Kevin也就不用忍受下午四点就需要开灯的冬季，有些干果也必须放到冰箱里冷藏，毕竟他的诊所在外面看起来是一个坚果店，有些表面上的工作还是必须要做的。他收拾好了所有的坚果，准备去看看自己的那些药剂是否已经过了保质期，有人推开了最外面的门，“请问有人在吗？”一个声音远远地传过来，Kevin把那瓶黄色的粉末放回到架子上，但是脚下却像是灌了铅，“请问有人吗？”那个声音之中透出一丝不耐烦，Kevin走到外面，看到那个盖尔森基兴的年轻建筑师站在他的坚果店门口，把背着的价值不菲的背包放到了柜台上。  
“我猜你不是来我这里买零食的。”Kevin试图让自己的声音听起来有底气一些，Julian站在那里，伸手从一个铁罐子里拿出一个巧克力豆剥开包装放进嘴里，“我是过来买镇定剂的，我需要一种能支持三层以上梦境的镇定剂。”年轻人说话有些含含糊糊的，那颗巧克力豆被他含在嘴里。  
“如果我还有一点人道主义情怀的话，就不会卖给你。”Kevin站在那里看着Julian，年轻人的深色眼睛里并没有什么友好的神色，就像冬天被放在户外的巧克力。“你才从医院里出来多长时间，就想着去造一个三层的梦境了？这一单到底值多少钱让你可以这么拼命？”  
“你什么时候关心起盖尔森基兴的事来了，你想加多少价？”  
这不是钱的问题，多特蒙德的药剂师这样想着，从后面的橱子里拿出来一个药剂瓶，“这种镇定剂对心肺负担很重，我作为一个专业人士不建议你用，如果你不进入梦境的话另当别论。”  
“你说完了吗？”Julian有些不耐烦地看着他，药剂师把瓶子放到玻璃柜台上，“我建议你可以在这里试一试，我会在每一层梦境中测量你的血压和呼吸数值。”  
“真是令人感动，”年轻的建筑师脸上露出了一个嘲讽的笑容，“我不知道多特蒙德的人什么时候变得这么友好了。”

这个梦境似乎在哪里见到过，Julian观察着这个旧厂房，一排有些生锈的躺椅放在房间的正中央，多特蒙德的药剂师站在他的旁边，手里拿着PASIV。“这是盖尔森基兴Manu和Benni原来的工作室，你是怎么知道这个地方的。”他躺在其中一个躺椅上，让药剂师把止血带缠在他的胳膊上，“二十分钟之后我们会从第二层梦境中醒来，到时候我可以读取仪器上的数据。”Kevin没有回答他的问题，而年轻人也没有追问的打算。  
“事实证明是你有些大惊小怪。”Julian在第三层梦境中大声对着药剂师这样说，“三层梦境完全没有你想象的那么危险，虽然我很感谢你上一次救了我，但是你不应该把我想成那种没有胆量的小鬼。”但是Julian有些惊恐地看着对面墙壁上出现的那个保险箱，这是他存放保险箱的那个屋子，这是药剂师构建的梦境，那个多特蒙德人怎么会知道他把保险箱放在这里。  
“我很抱歉，小鬼。”药剂师站在他的身后，看着那个虚掩着门的保险箱，里面除了灰尘之外什么也没有。这句话在Julian听来有些熟悉，在他无法说话的那些天里，有一个声音在他的潜意识里这样说，而他也像之前那样回答，“别叫我小鬼，我记得我有自己的名字。”  
“Jule，我很抱歉。”Kevin说着，把一张照片塞到了建筑师的手里，更确切地说，是一张拼凑起来的照片，无论拼凑起来的人多么努力地试图还原它，中间还是有一条显而易见的裂缝。而药剂师又把一个子弹碎片塞给Julian，金属碎片一直被药剂师的手攥着，上面还留着一些药剂师手掌里的温度。建筑师沉默了一会儿，回头看了一眼那个空的保险箱，“我之前从来没有在梦里丢过东西，很可能是因为我把它忘记了。”他这么说，“我一开始想用这个东西提醒自己，Benni还需要我，还有我认为很重要的人需要我，我不能让自己再受伤。”Julian拿着那个金属碎片，上面的血渍早就被洗干净了，“现在我也许可以有更多这种收藏了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
年轻人扯了扯自己的嘴角，试图在自己脸上挂起一个微笑，“这无所谓了，盖尔森基兴和多特蒙德从来都不是什么朋友，我和你也是。你拿走了我的东西，又救了我，我没什么好说的了。”

药剂师比建筑师早五分钟醒来，就像他们上一次在盖尔森基兴那次分别一样，只不过这一次他没有勇气再去吻一下Julian的嘴唇。年轻人醒来的时候Kevin已经在收拾PASIV和Julian要的那种镇定剂了，“我觉得我有太多的理由现在就杀了你，或者让你在limbo里等着脑子萎缩成坚果那么大。”Julian的声音有些干涩，那双巧克力色的眼睛一直盯着Kevin，让药剂师觉得心里有些发毛，他不确定那个年轻人是否会像Benedikt一样用一支钢笔或者一把小刀在他身上开个口子。“但是我现在还不想这么做。”Julian从躺椅上起来，还没有完全恢复的伤口在他有些剧烈的动作下又有些疼，他按着那个伤疤的地方，希望这能够缓解一些疼痛。  
“我建议你不要去接什么太危险的任务，Jule，无论是镇定剂还是那个在伦敦的葡萄牙人，下一次也许就会要了你的命。”  
“谢谢你还对我这么关心。”Julian站起来，把Kevin放在旁边桌子上的镇定剂放进包里，声音里充满了嘲讽，“你要多少钱，我可以给你支票，也可以把钱转到你的账户上。”  
“你可以不用给我钱。”Kevin说完这句话之后，站在他对面的Julian抬了抬自己的眉毛，“我跟你还没有熟络到那种程度，我会问Hummels的，三天之内我会把钱转给你。”Julian整理了一下自己的外套领子，“不过那种巧克力的味道不错，我已经很久没有吃过这种巧克力了。”  
年轻的建筑师离开这间诊所之后，Kevin在自己的柜台旁边的巧克力豆罐子里发现了一个10欧分的硬币，在硬币的表面上有一个小小的刻痕，看起来就像是一个字母“B”的形状。他知道这是Julian放在里面的，他在Julian的梦境保险箱里见过这枚硬币。Kevin把罐子里所有的巧克力豆都拿出来，罐子里只剩下了那个小小的硬币，在空荡荡的罐子里碰撞发出清脆的声音。那个只装了一个硬币的罐子被Kevin放到后面的架子里，他看着那个罐子，年轻人拿走了太多的镇定剂，也许下一次那些药剂就会毁了他的整个心肺系统。

“你应该把他找回来。”Erik凑到Kevin的耳边说了这么一句，Matthias正在和Sebastian一起刷着玻璃杯，Matthias似乎想要在这里找份兼职，Erik表示Matthias只是希望和Sebastian这个同样在弗莱堡呆过一段时间的人交流一下思乡之情。  
“我应该把谁找回来，Erik，你是个建筑师，不是个二流前哨。”  
“Marco跟我说的。”又是Marco，Kevin觉得自己的人生中最大的一个失误就是当年在中学的时候和Marco选了一样的科目。“他跟我说你应该把盖尔森基兴的那个建筑师找回来。”  
“把他找回来干什么，让那个小鬼抢了你和Matthias的工作吗？”  
Erik舔了舔自己的嘴唇，在那边的Matthias不知道在和Sebastian说什么，“Klopp的意思，也许我和Matze里的某一个会丢了团队里的位置。”他低头看着自己的手指，“如果是这样的话，我想和Matze一起走。”  
“这件事你和Sebastian谈一谈也许比和我谈的效果要好一些，你们两个小家伙还是先管好自己的事再来操心我的事吧。”Kevin拍了拍Erik的肩膀，年轻人抬起头来看着比他高一些的药剂师，点了点头。  
Kevin觉得自己在和Julian谈一谈之前需要做的事是和Marco好好谈一谈，这个曾经的北威州最好的前哨是不是最近没有工作任务，才有这么多时间来关心他的事情。但是当他开了几个小时的车到Marco现在住的地方，和他的中学同学喝了差不多十二罐啤酒、看了半部无聊的喜剧片之后他才意识到自己还不如直接去和Julian把话说清楚而不是和Marco在这里浪费时间。  
“去把那个小鬼找回来，没那么难，兄弟，你都道过歉了。”Marco又给自己开了一罐啤酒，在沙发上歪成一个看起来不太舒服的姿势，“那一束花去敲他家的门，然后给他一个吻，我觉得事情就是这么简单。”  
“别告诉我你当初就是这么干的，你这种人居然没让你的男朋友把你锁在外面真是一个奇迹。”Kevin喝完了自己的那罐啤酒，他伸手去拿遥控器准备换台，他们两个都厌倦了电视上上演的这出无聊的恋爱喜剧。“那当然，我这么浪漫的一个人，怎么会被锁在外面。”Marco说着，朝着Kevin眨了眨眼睛，Kevin则做出了一个“闭嘴”的手势，一时间整个屋子里就只剩下电视新闻播报员的声音了。

从Marco家离开之后，Kevin收到了Marco发来的一条短信，上面是一个盖尔森基兴的地址，后面写了一句“去把他找回来。”Kevin没有回复Marco的短信，他把手机放到副驾驶座上，开着自己的这辆旧车回多特蒙德。他现在还没有想好要怎么跟那个盖尔森基兴的建筑师开口，他不想让一切就停在这里，但是也不能像Marco说的那样拿着一束花去敲Julian家的门，他有百分之百的把握自己会被盖尔森基兴的建筑师锁在门外面。Julian已经不是那个在梦里骗吻的年轻人了，那个小鬼在这一年多的时间里变化大到也许Benedikt都不会相信。  
然而他还是在一周之后去了盖尔森基兴。  
Sebastian Kehl在得知他准备去盖尔森基兴之后给了他一杯加了更多白甜酒的饮料，“那个盖尔森基兴的年轻人应该感到幸运，我觉得我自己都没有勇气去盖尔森基兴找Christoph。”  
“这不是你的问题，Sebastian。当年离开的不是你。”Kevin喝完了摆在他面前的那杯酒，把空杯子推给Kehl，Sebastian又重新给他的杯子里加满了柠檬水。“但是这是我的问题。”  
Kehl看着他的表情复杂，Kevin注意到虽然对方的脸上还是有一个温暖的笑容，但是他能够感觉到他自己也许又说错了什么话。  
“祝你顺利，年轻人，你应该对自己有点信心。”  
Kevin把那句“但是你对你自己都没有信心，Kehl。”咽进了肚子里，这杯柠檬水喝起来比酒精含量最高的伏特加还要烈。那些水顺着他的喉咙流进胃里，让他觉得就像吞了一块燃烧的冰。  
Kehl并不是一个没有勇气的人，Metzelder也不是，Kevin站在Marco给他的那个地址的楼下，抬头看着三楼的窗户，Julian就住在那里。他不知道那个年轻人现在会不会在家，也许这样突然的造访实在太过唐突。Kevin在Julian家楼下的咖啡馆买了一杯咖啡，坐在长椅上不知道该干什么，打一个电话绝对不是什么好主意，虽然Marco把Julian的电话号码也发到了他的手机上。  
最后Kevin还是去敲了敲三楼的那扇门，十分钟之后没有得到任何的回应，没有任何的迹象表明Julian在家。他从随身带的记事本上撤下了一张纸，在上面写了几个词之后把那张纸塞到了Julian的信箱里。“你应该去把他找回来。”Erik、Marco和Sebastian的声音同时出现在他的脑子里，“我也想这么做，但是也许缺少一点点运气。”多特蒙德的药剂师这么自嘲地说，他手里的那杯咖啡一点也没有动。

“我不觉得他会原谅我。”  
电话那头的Marco的声音有些模糊，Kevin猜那个家伙肯定是在某个偏僻的地方收集什么资料，“如果是别人的话我就不会这么说了，Kevin，即便你这样对我的话我也不会原谅你的。”  
“我知道我改变了他的人生轨迹，所以现在我在……”  
“努力补救？也许可以，但是兄弟，这谁也不好说。”  
“你什么时候变得这么悲观主义了，Marco，我记得之前是你说过让我拿着花去找他的。”  
“因为你是我的朋友，我说什么也得帮你，但是现在我站在一个客观的角度上来说……”信号在这个时候中断了，Kevin看着自己的手机，他不知道Marco现在的任务是什么，让他偶尔地有一些悲观主义，也许等到Marco回来的时候要请他喝两杯。  
“我不觉得他会原谅我。”他把同一句话对着另一个多特蒙德的前哨又说了一遍，然而这次Sebastian给他的是和Marco相似的回答。Kevin觉得自己不应该把这个问题拿到Sebastian Kehl面前来，这是一个显而易见的结果。  
“直到现在我都没有真正原谅他当初离开这里。”Sebastian一边说着一边看着放在吧台后面架子里的那张旧照片，“或者是我没原谅我自己当初没有跟他一起走。”  
“是你让Erik和Matthias一起走的吗？”Kevin喝着Sebastian给他的饮料问他，Sebastian冲着他笑了笑，仿佛在说他是明知故问。“如果Klopp真的决定把他们两个之中的一个辞退的话，那就还不如让他们两个一起走。”  
“也许Erik会后悔的，他应该留在这里，他会成为多特蒙德下一个最好的建筑师。”  
Sebastian把那张照片拿到吧台上，这是Kevin见到的唯一一张Kehl和Metzelder的合影。“那对他来说又有什么意义，让他成为另一个Höwedes？到最后连梦境都不能设计？”  
Kevin找不到更好的回答，他只能把那杯酒喝完。Kehl把一个信封放到吧台上，推到Kevin的面前，“从盖尔森基兴寄过来的，写的是你的名字，但是寄到了我这里，我猜是行内人做的。”  
他知道这是谁寄来的，于是他急匆匆地拆开那个信封，里面是一张纸，上面写着“我很抱歉，Jule，也许什么时候我能见你一面。”这张纸几乎是原封不动地被寄了回来，Kevin知道Julian肯定看过了这张纸条，但是他不知道这代表着什么。  
“他不会轻易原谅你，但是你应该去把他找回来。”

又一个圣诞节，只不过这次Mats没有把所有人都叫来加班，而是早早地把圣诞礼物送给了所有人然后决定去克罗地亚度假。Kevin不知道为什么Mats有这么好的心情给所有人放假，但是他也没有多问，只是在想这个圣诞节他要去做什么，Marco按照惯例和他的男朋友一起去度假，Kevin只能一个人留在多特蒙德。  
“你能不能到Kehl的酒馆来一趟？”Erik的短信把Kevin吵醒，他看了一眼自己放在床头的闹钟，已经上午10点了，也快到了午饭的时间，也许是Erik和Matthias想要给他一点人道主义关怀，让他不至于在圣诞节吃一天的微波食品。  
外面没有下雪，不像上一个圣诞节那样，Kevin吸了吸鼻子，没有下雪不代表北威州的冬天不再寒冷。Kehl这次没有在小酒馆外面摆一个歪歪扭扭的圣诞树，酒馆的门上贴了一个“暂停营业”的牌子，但是Kevin还是推开了酒馆的门。  
“圣诞快乐，Kevin。”Sebastian这样对他说，Kevin惊讶地看到Metzelder站在Kehl的旁边，两个人穿着一样的圣诞衬衫，手里都拿着也许是装了伏特加的玻璃杯。Kevin承认他太过惊讶，都没有想到去看一眼自己的图腾。  
但是最让他惊讶的还是坐在吧台旁边的Julian，年轻人回过头来看着他，深色的眼睛就像是融化在炉火旁边的圣诞巧克力。“嗨，Jule，圣诞快乐。”Kevin觉得自己的声音有些发颤，但是他还是努力让自己看起来正常一点。Julian朝着他笑了笑，从椅子上起来走到他的面前抬头看了一眼挂在他们两个旁边墙上的槲寄生。  
“现在给我一个吻，快一点。”Julian这么说着，Kevin没有犹豫，贴上了年轻人有些凉的嘴唇。

“你能给我一个吻吗，Matze？”  
Matthias抬头看了一眼，Kehl没有把槲寄生挂在那里，但是他还是给了Erik一个吻，Erik把手伸到Matthias的口袋里，从里面掏出一个小小的沙漏。  
“他们都说如果你把你的图腾给我碰过之后就不准了。”  
“但是凡事都有特例。”Matthias这么说着，从Erik手里拿出了自己的图腾，“你也把你的图腾给我看过，但是它现在还是很准。”  
Erik点了点头，脸上浮现出一个笑容，他把Matthias的沙漏放到一旁的桌子上，拉着年轻人的手凑上去轻轻吻了吻Matthias带着柠檬酒味的嘴唇。“我喜欢你的图腾，那个沙漏永远都不会漏完。”  
Matthias回头去看了一眼自己的图腾，那些细细的黄色沙子还在往下漏，他也不知道什么时候才是尽头。  
 


	13. Breng je bloemen voor me mee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猴佩的故事

“你为什么要和我一起冒这个险？”  
“因为我需要钱。”  
“你需要多少钱，赚够了这些钱你想干什么？”  
“也许几千万英镑，越多越好。”  
“你没有回答我的第二个问题，你要这么多钱干什么？”  
“这不是你需要知道的事，Julian，我需要钱，没什么其他理由。”  
“那我换一个方式问你，Klaas，你有没有害怕过如果有一天一个任务就会要了你的命？”  
“我曾经害怕过，但是现在我不害怕了。”

Julian在沙发上找了一个更舒服的姿势窝起来看电视，坐在他旁边的Klaas很慷慨地让年轻人把头枕在他的腿上。电视上播着Julian喜欢看的美国电视剧，没有什么营养的超级英雄漫画改编剧，Klaas有一眼没一眼地看着电视屏幕，偶尔低下头看看手机推特。Julian的手放在他的膝盖上，手指轻轻地隔着牛仔裤敲着他的膝盖，年轻人似乎已经忘记了他们刚刚进行的那场不太愉快的对话，这符合Julian的个性，年轻人的脾气来得快去得也快，就像是飓风带来的暴雨，等到风暴过去之后一切也会归于平静。  
“明天我们去斯洛文尼亚，希望这一单不会出任何问题。”  
“不会出问题的。”Klaas拿过遥控器换了台，并且津津有味地看起了一部已经重播了好几遍的电视剧，不满的年轻人仰着脸看着他，“你每次都说不会有问题。”Julian抓了抓他的胳膊，“你哪里来的自信？”  
“难道你希望我们出问题？”  
“当然不是，谁希望出问题，我只不过觉得我们每一次都是在玩命。”  
“这一行的每一个工作都是在玩命。”荷兰来的潜盗者好像也注意到了Julian对于他擅自换台表达的不满，于是他把电视又换回了那个播美剧的频道，这样应该会让Julian心情好一点。“你以为Manuel他们就能那么容易地赚钱吗？”  
这句话成功地让Julian说不出话来，他从沙发上起来，Klaas看着这个比自己小上了十岁的建筑师的背影，Julian像所有这个年纪的年轻人一样，但是他又显得比二十出头的小家伙要成熟一点，Klaas知道这只不过是表面的假象，每个人在二十多岁的时候都是一个个的麻烦鬼。“我还得去再看一遍图纸，你知道，我还是有点害怕在任务里丢了自己的命的。”  
“他们都说年纪越大担心的越多，怎么你才二十一岁就有那么多害怕的东西了？”Klaas依然坐在沙发上，电视频道又被他换了回去，他注意到Julian回过头来看了他一眼，“那你呢，你都三十一岁了，却突然什么都不怕了。”  
“我说过我需要赚钱。”

他是荷兰第二好的潜盗者。

他在还是一个菜鸟的时候他在阿姆斯特丹的老师就跟他说过“Klaas，你缺乏想象力。”对此他嗤之以鼻，想象力有什么用，他这么想，他不是一个建筑师而是一个潜盗者，一切他需要的素质就是快速的反应能力和强大的执行能力。荷兰最好的潜盗者是谁？荷兰从来都不缺潜盗者，在业内荷兰人总是能够迅速地成为行业翘首，无论他们去伦敦、马德里还是米兰淘金，他们总能收获成功。  
但是Klaas并不那么成功。  
如果说马德里是他不走运的开始，那么在米兰的那次任务就是他的滑铁卢，他失去了一个同伴、失去了一大笔佣金、失去了业界给他的最后一点点信任。  
那个时候他还不是荷兰第二好的潜盗者，但是有人已经在伦敦站稳了脚跟，一步一步地复制之前一个潜盗者在伦敦的辉煌。  
“你知道你不成功的原因是什么吗？”  
所有荷兰的盗梦者都喜欢在这个叫做Oranje的咖啡馆里见面，Arjen从慕尼黑过来，他和Klaas合作了马德里的那一单，后来Arjen去了慕尼黑，Klaas也选择在北威州落脚。Klaas和他的这个前哨的关系很一般，但是作为同样在德国讨生活的荷兰人，他们两个见面的次数比别人要稍微多那么一点。  
“别跟我提是想象力这一条，这么多年这句话我都快听烦了。”  
“就是想象力。”Arjen用手指指了指他自己的脑门，Klaas十分欣慰地看到Arjen的头发又少了一点，这让他看起来比自己岁数要大上十岁二十岁。“你知道吗，曼彻斯特的团队愿意花两千多万来挖Robin，再看看现在的你。”  
“两千多万，Robin不知道伦敦和曼彻斯特的关系一直都不好吗，我记得他之前还说过自己不会离开伦敦的。”他知道Robin说过的很多话都不能相信，那个已经是荷兰最好的潜盗者的心思没有一个人能够捉摸透。比起一个潜盗者，Klaas一直都认为这个在荷兰国内就跟自己抢生意到了欧洲和自己争任务的家伙更适合当一个建筑师，作为一个潜盗者Robin的想象力多得有点过头。  
“他说曼彻斯特的团队能给他的更多，不仅仅是钱。”  
“除了钱他还需要什么，名声这种东西他从来都不需要。”Klaas喝完了那杯淡而无味的咖啡，当年他还在阿姆斯特丹的团队当潜盗者的时候就认识了鹿特丹的Robin，那个被誉为荷兰最有前途的潜盗者正因为团队的酬劳和其他成员闹得不可开交，“如果你不给我我应得的那一份，我马上去阿姆斯特丹。”这是二十出头的Robin说出的话，然而这句话传到阿姆斯特丹的Klaas耳朵里的时候Robin早就去了伦敦。

他在北威州的成绩让他成了荷兰第二好的潜盗者，经历了马德里和米兰的惨败之后他终于成了荷兰第二好的潜盗者。但是业界在提起“荷兰的潜盗者”的时候想到的永远是Robin。

“你在想什么，如果是图纸的话我什么都没改。”  
Julian凑过来吻他，这是这个年轻人喜欢的一种方式，并且相信这可以让他们之间的联系更加紧密。“也许这有些过于亲密。”Klaas一开始有过这种焦虑，但是他意识到这是Julian这个年纪的年轻人最直观地表达自己情绪的方式，无论是不安还是喜悦，总要有一个感情发泄的渠道。他能够理解，因为毕竟他也曾经是一个冲动的毛头小子。  
荷兰人并没有回答他的问题，也许是因为现在的Julian根本没给他说话的空隙，荷兰人的嘴里有柠檬糖的味道，Julian想起来那一盒放在他们桌子上的柠檬糖，原先他并不喜欢那种味道，太酸了，但是现在他觉得这还不错。Julian轻轻咬了一下Klaas的舌尖，才给了Klaas回答他问题的机会。  
“在想一个建筑师，他们都说他是最好的潜盗者，但是我觉得他实际上还是一个建筑师。”  
“你已经有了一个建筑师了，为什么还需要其他的建筑师。”  
Klaas说了一句“闭上眼，Julian。”随后在年轻人的眼睑上轻轻吻了一下，同时年轻人的手伸到他的旧T恤下面，不安分地在他的身上留下一些或轻或重的痕迹。  
“那是我曾经的建筑师。”这句话Klaas没有跟Julian说，他觉得这没必要告诉Julian，现在这个年轻人是他的建筑师，他们在一起完成了那么多的任务，在整个欧洲大陆赚钱，他喜欢这个年轻人，从Benedikt把他介绍给Julian的时候就开始了。  
“很多人跟我说过，不要轻易跟建筑师上床。”  
Julian想要反驳，但是他现在的脑子里已经想不出任何可以反驳的话。他的手抓着床单，想象那是荷兰人的肩膀和脖子，因为他现在没有力气真的去抓Klaas的肩膀。荷兰的潜盗者吻他脖子上的皮肤，用一种不会留下太多痕迹的方式，他们明天还要去斯洛文尼亚，没有人想在一群东欧人面前明显地说“我们昨天晚上做了什么。”

“这一定很疼。”  
Klaas的手放在Julian身上那个明显的伤疤上，荷兰人的手指指甲整齐，不会弄疼那个地方。年轻的建筑师靠在他身上轻轻地哼了一声，并没有回答。Klaas听Benedikt提起过Julian受伤的事，这是他得到的第一个伤痕，当时的Klaas没有想过这个年轻人会不断地往自己身上添更多的伤口。他还记得那两颗子弹和Julian抓着他胳膊的手，让他的白衬衫袖子上沾满了血迹。  
“你受伤之后我想给你送一束花，但是Benni跟我说医院里不让带花进去。”  
他的手移到了那个贯穿伤留下的伤口处，小心地用拇指摩挲着不平整的皮肤，“会不会有点疼，Julian？”  
“不如你刚才弄的疼。”  
“你是一个建筑师，没必要每次都跟我们进入梦境。”Klaas把自己的手移走，却被年轻人一把攥住，“Jule还是一个孩子，”他想起Benedikt跟他说过的话，“很多时候他需要一个老师告诉他该做什么，不该做什么。”  
“我不是Benni，我没有什么不能进入梦境的理由。”  
“不只是Benedikt还有Manuel，我见过那么多建筑师，他们进入梦境，然后再也没出来。”  
“我不会是那种建筑师，我分得清现实和梦境。”  
Klaas把年轻人抱在自己的怀里，他感觉Julian不安分地动了动，随后就安静地靠在他的身上。“Benedikt让我看好你，当然他的原话不是这么说的。”  
“‘照顾好Jule，他还是个小孩子。’不用你说我都知道他说了什么。”  
“我知道你不是一个小孩子了，像你这么大的时候我一个人在阿姆斯特丹和鹿特丹、埃因霍温的那些团队争夺荷兰地盘上的任务，而那个跟我争工作的家伙二十一岁的时候已经去了伦敦。”  
“你在说那个潜盗者，我听Manu提过他，荷兰最好的潜盗者，但是你说他是个建筑师。”  
“睡吧，Jule，明天还得去斯洛文尼亚。”

他盯着自己账户里的数字，那个数字早就已经超过了两千万英镑。

“你攒了那么多的钱，却连一条新领带都不给自己买。”  
Julian随手丢给Klaas一条蓝色的领带，潜盗者盯着那条新领带看了一会儿才意识到明天他要去一个重要的场合。“对不起，我忘了。”  
“Benni和Manu不会饶了你的，你忘记了他们的婚礼，小心他们在你睡着的时候一起把你丢进Limbo里面去。”  
“我觉得Limbo也没有想象中那么可怕，毕竟Limbo里面不会有Arjen。”这句话他是作为玩笑说的，但是后半句他没有说出来，“Limbo里也不会有Robin。”  
“说真的，你攒那么多钱是要做什么？”早就已经打扮好了的Julian百无聊赖地靠在门边看着Klaas打领带，突然抬起头来问了他这么一个问题。这个问题他已经问过不知道多少次了。  
“一开始我想攒两千万英镑，但是现在发现已经没什么用了。”  
“你总是不回答我这个问题，Klaas，你总是说你需要钱，但是我从来没有看出来你哪里需要钱。难道你是要攒这么多钱去养老吗？”  
“我比你大十岁，我是该考虑养老的事情了……”Klaas露出了一个自嘲的笑容，在镜子里显得傻傻的。“等到我退休之后，你别忘了来荷兰看望我，说不定哪天我就得了老年痴呆症。”  
“你攒了那么多钱，不如我跟你一起退休，到荷兰去养花。”  
Klaas停下了自己打领带的动作，刚才这个年轻人说的话他记得曾经有另一个人也说过。

当Klaas一个人用PASIV入梦的时候，Julian躺在他旁边，给自己也连上了另一个针头。他不知道为什么这个荷兰的潜盗者会一个人入睡，年轻的建筑师也好奇这个从来都缺乏想象力的潜盗者建造的梦境会是什么样的。  
“这是哪里，Klaas？”  
听到这个声音，Klaas在梦境中回过头，看着站在他的梦境里的Julian。年轻人好奇地打量着这个房间，房间里空空荡荡的，只有两把老旧的扶手椅和墙角的一个掉了漆的保险箱。  
“这是我的梦，如果你看看图腾的话就知道了。”  
“你的保险箱，对不起我不该过来的。”  
“里面也没有什么东西。”Klaas站在保险箱前面，看着保险箱半掩的门。“我过来是怕我忘记一些东西。”  
“Benni跟我说放在保险箱里的东西是你不会忘记的东西。”  
“有些Benedikt告诉你的事并不一定是绝对正确的。就像他一直说他想忘记，但是他做不到，而我是想让自己记起来。”  
荷兰来的潜盗者从保险箱里拿出一个皮面速写本，Julian凑到他的身后看着他翻动那个纸张有些发黄的本子，里面是一些素描和寥寥几笔的涂鸦。Julian认出了一些伦敦的地标建筑，还有一些地方他不认识。剩下的是一些人物速写，他看到Klaas的脸出现在纸上，还有慕尼黑的Arjen，更多的是一个他从来没见过的人。  
“这是Robin的本子，所以说我觉得他更适合当一个建筑师而不是当一个潜盗者和我抢生意。”  
“你们两个合作过吗？”  
Klaas露出了一个笑容，这个笑容在Julian看起来傻乎乎的。“我们？合作过，在乌克兰，我们本来是想要在东欧站稳脚跟，结果我们谁都想当那个潜盗者，最后任务完成得一塌糊涂，Arjen把我们两个骂了个狗血淋头。”  
“听起来不像是一个好搭档。”Julian坐在他旁边的地板上，他看着Klaas的深褐色眼睛盯着那个速写本里的人物素描，这是谁，也许是Klaas经常提起的那个建筑师、潜盗者，他不知道。  
“也许只是和我不是好搭档，我们两个不适合合作。”  
“他现在在哪个团队？伦敦？”  
“不，他走了，去了曼彻斯特，因为曼彻斯特答应给他两千万。”  
“哦，听起来是不少一笔钱，然后呢，他现在还在曼彻斯特当潜盗者吗，所以你才是荷兰第二好的潜盗者？”  
“不。”Klaas眨了眨眼睛，合上了那个皱巴巴的皮面速写本。Julian猜不透他在想什么，他一直觉得Klaas是个简单的人，把什么都写在脸上，把什么不满都直接说出来。“他走了。”Klaas简单地说，“他走了。”他又重复了一遍

一个潜盗者拥有太多的想象力不是一件好事。

Klaas想起他们在乌克兰的那次合作，东欧的夏天比荷兰好不到哪里去，周围的空气中有着他说不出来的那种味道，让他觉得恶心。他们在基辅找了一间还算舒服的房子当临时工作室，Wesley在抱怨着这里的黑市上根本买不到他需要的那些药剂，就算是有，价格也高得离谱。  
“闭嘴，Wes。”这次作为团队里建筑师的Robin不耐烦地说了一句，Klaas站在他的旁边，看着他额角的汗水顺着脸庞的轮廓滑落到脖颈，而Robin并没有抬头，他依然看着那张被他看了不知道多少遍的图纸。Arjen的脾气同样不好，他们的前哨一边大声地打着电话一边将拳头在空气中挥舞着，好像那里有他最厌恶的那个家伙的脸一样。  
“Arjen，你跟我再去一趟黑市，我们需要跟那个丹麦人好好谈谈，他们不能就这样放了我们鸽子。”Wesley在旁边收拾起了背包，Arjen小声但是足够清楚地抱怨了一句。等到一声关门的闷响从他们身后传来的时候，Klaas这才意识到现在只剩下他和Robin在这间工作室里。  
“我希望你能多花一些时间来看看这个迷宫，我可没把握你到了梦境之中能顺利地找到每一层的出口。”  
“你设计的迷宫一点挑战都没有，就算是阿姆斯特丹的菜鸟都能轻易地走出来。”Klaas挑衅地站在Robin的旁边，建筑师终于抬起头来看着他，Klaas也注意到了对方深绿色眼睛里不友好的神色。“阿姆斯特丹的潜盗者，你真是看得起他们。”从鹿特丹来的Robin对于阿姆斯特丹一点好感都没有，他随手把自己手里的针管笔丢给Klaas，这次正牌的潜盗者把笔攥到手里，不知道Robin想干什么。  
“既然你这么批评我的迷宫的话，我不介意让出建筑师的位置给你，反正我也不是什么专业的建筑师。”  
“如果我能设计迷宫的话，那还需要你这个建筑师干什么！”Klaas被Robin戳中了痛处，他从来都不是一个出色的建筑师，他设计的梦境也永远都是一个简单的房间，能够被人一眼看出破绽。而Robin的父母都是荷兰有名的建筑师，Klaas不知道为什么这样一个人会执着于当一个潜盗者。  
“你可以从最简单的迷宫开始学起，鹿特丹那些还在上中学的小孩都能设计出像模像样的迷宫了，别告诉我你学不会。”  
Robin抓过Klaas拿着针管笔的那只手，让笔尖在自己另一只胳膊露出的皮肤上画出线条，“迷宫都是由这些最简单的元素组成的，你可以试着去理解它们，而不是拒绝它们。”  
他们在铺满了图纸的木制桌子上交换了算不上温和的吻，就像他们总是在争夺荷兰最好的潜盗者这个头衔一样，直到Robin主动放弃了这场较量，Klaas看着对方的绿色眼睛里映出的自己的影子，不自觉地凑过去吻了吻对方的眼角。  
“你什么时候回荷兰？”  
“等到什么时候鹿特丹能够给我开出两千万以上的价格，我才考虑回去。”  
“你不愧是一个鹿特丹人，等到我攒了足够多的钱，我就决定退休。”  
“那等到你退休的时候，介意不介意我去帮你花退休金。”  
“正好你可以帮我把我那个破败的院子重新规划一下，他们都说我没有艺术细胞。”  
Robin笑了笑，这让Klaas想要去吻他，但是他没有。“那我要在你的院子里种满奇奇怪怪的花。”

建筑师容易分不清梦境和现实，潜盗者也是，一个潜盗者兼建筑师则很有可能迷失在梦境中，尤其是这个人还拒绝使用图腾。

“你是一个无神论者和你不使用图腾之间没有必然的联系。”  
“我不喜欢用那个东西，我能够分清楚梦境和现实，Huntelaar先生。”  
“无所不能的Robin，还是这么自大，你总有一天会分不清楚你现在是在梦里还是醒着。”Klaas有些气恼地看着坐在他对面的Robin，对方的脸上依旧没有什么表情，手边放着Oranje咖啡馆的一杯冷透了的咖啡。  
“这不是正合了你的意，我不能当潜盗者了之后你就能够顺理成章地成为荷兰最好的潜盗者。”  
“你就算不退出这个行业我也能成为荷兰最好的潜盗者。”  
他曾经以为如果那一天真的来了，他会欢呼会雀跃会难掩内心的喜悦，他终于超越了那个van Persie成为了荷兰最好的潜盗者。但是当这个消息从曼彻斯特传到北威州的时候他却发现自己高兴不起来，Arjen从慕尼黑来到北威，花了几个小时来跟他解释一件事。  
“他不知道自己是在梦里还是在现实，他总觉得自己还在梦境里，只要给自己一颗子弹他就会醒过来，然后发现自己躺在伦敦自己的床上。”  
“Robin会不知道现在他早就不在伦敦了吗？”Klaas没有心情听Arjen在这里跟他絮絮叨叨地解释这件事，他已经明白了。伦敦、曼彻斯特，法国人、苏格兰人，伦敦的团队可以把你捧上神坛，也可以在你跌落神坛的时候给你戴上荆棘做成的王冠。他知道，Robin走了，而且再也不会回来，也再也不会有人和他争抢“荷兰最好的潜盗者”这个头衔了。  
“他知道，但是有人不想让他知道。”Arjen这样跟他解释，慕尼黑和伦敦的关系也说不上多好，但是还是不如曼彻斯特那边那样剑拔弩张。“现在没有任何证据说这件事和伦敦有关，所有人都希望这只不过是Robin自己的脑子出了问题。”  
“他的脑子不会出什么问题，他的脑子从来都没正常过。”Klaas说着，脸上还不忘挂上一个讽刺的笑，但是他的内心深处却怎么也笑不出来。他想到了Robin绿色的眼睛，和他眼睛里映出的自己的身影。他们曾经被困在一个梦境中一个星期，Klaas坐在Robin旁边看着那个潜盗者、建筑师用铅笔在自己的速写本上涂涂画画，“你为什么不愿意去做一个建筑师？”他这么问旁边的人，“没有挑战，我喜欢当潜盗者时那种身体中肾上腺素飙升的感觉。”  
“听我说，Klaas，这不是一个玩笑。”Arjen的话把他拉回到现实，Klaas突然发现Arjen现在是他们当中最冷静的那一个，而自己所做的一切只不过是一种虚张声势。  
“我知道。”  
“我周五要去曼彻斯特参加他的葬礼，你去不去。”  
“对不起，我没时间。”Klaas盯着自己面前的咖啡杯，里面的咖啡早就凉了。他不是没有时间，他有一大把的时间不知道该如何挥霍，但是他不想去，他不能去……  
Klaas知道，他只是Robin曾经停留过的一个地方。

 

他是荷兰最好的潜盗者。  
他还是荷兰第二好的潜盗者。  
现在他发现自己更喜欢第二个称呼。

那个多特蒙德的药剂师塞在门缝里的纸条是Klaas第一个发现的，他把那张纸塞到Julian手里，看到年轻人的眼眶有些泛红。  
“你会原谅他吗？”  
年轻人张了张嘴，却没有说出话来。他把纸条放到一堆图纸的上面，自己抓过丢在一旁的电视遥控器开始换着频道，最后还是停在了那个播美剧的频道上。电视机里的超级英雄白天做一个富豪、花花公子，晚上却成了一个所谓的正义使者。Julian盯着电视屏幕，就好像什么都没有发生过一样。  
“如果我是他的话，就不会写这个来让你原谅我。”  
“为什么？”这是Julian说的第一个词，也是唯一一个词。  
“因为这没法原谅，过去的那些错误原谅了又有什么用。”  
“你一直在攒钱，和曼彻斯特给了他两千万有没有关系？”  
这次沉默的换成了Klaas，他让年轻人靠在他的肩膀上，过了很久才给出一句回答。  
“现在已经没用了，他走了。”

“我以为你会像Benni一样，但是我在你的梦里没有发现什么投影。你的潜意识里真的就没有想过他吗？想象他还活着……”Julian像他习惯的那样窝在荷兰的潜盗者旁边，在某些层面上，荷兰人像是他的一个朋友，也是一个老师，“因为我很好奇他到底是什么样的一个人。”  
“不是每个人都是Benni，Benni很感性，这就是为什么他是一个建筑师。”Klaas停顿了一下，伸手揽过了Julian的肩膀，“而我不是，我是个缺乏想象力的潜盗者，我知道他走了，我想象不出来他还在的话是什么样子。我也没必要像Benni一样弄个投影来自己欺骗自己，如果我的梦里有了一个投影，谁还会让我去当什么潜盗者。”  
“你还是没有回答我的问题，他到底是一个什么样的人，就算在梦里你也想像不出来吗？”  
“梦是假的，Jule，我们都知道这一点。”Klaas给自己拿了一罐喜力，并且把另一罐打开拉环的低度啤酒给了Julian，年轻人不喜欢这种味道，但是聊胜于无。“Arjen跟我说Robin活在另一个世界里，但是这也就只有Arjen才会相信。我们都是无神论主义者。”  
“他到底是什么样的？”Julian有些不依不饶，这有些像Benedikt，Klaas这么想，那罐喜力快见底了。  
“我也说不好，我都快忘了他到底是什么样一个人了。”  
鹿特丹来的潜盗者、建筑师、荷兰最好的潜盗者、伦敦、曼彻斯特、针管笔、迷宫、绿色的眼睛、Robin。  
这些断断续续的词语和句子在他眼前出现，但是他没法把这些东西组合成一个他记忆中的Robin。

Klaas坐在自己的保险箱前面，翻着那本被Robin用铅笔或者钢笔画满速写和涂鸦的本子，所有的一切都是黑色和白色，但是他知道，画面上的这个人有着漂亮的绿色眼睛，就像他的家乡门口那棵不知名的树长出的第一片叶子一样的颜色；像阿姆斯特丹郊外运河旁生长的水草；像Robin的笑容。  
他找不到其他的形容了，因为他从来都不是一个想象力丰富的人。

他是荷兰第二好的潜盗者。  
他也是荷兰最没有想象力的一个潜盗者。

 


End file.
